


Dispara, ya estoy muerto

by Convulsiva



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo AU Week, Reylo Charity Anthology
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Convulsiva/pseuds/Convulsiva
Summary: AU Reylo.Ben Solo es el Teniente de una brigada anti drogas en la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Rey Solano es una psicóloga que se traslada a EE.UU para colaborar con la brigada de estupefacientes en la que Ben Solo trabaja. Es una intuición, un presentimiento. El destino parece querer unirlos irremediablemente, a pesar de que ellos no se soportan.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

El camino hacia el edificio central del FBI en Los Ángeles siempre era largo, pero sobretodo, tedioso. El tráfico matutino colapsaba las grandes arterias que nutrían la circulación de la ciudad de las estrellas. Apoyó su codo izquierdo en el marco de la puerta, y se rascó la nuca. Disminuyó la velocidad al comprobar que la ranchera gris marengo que llevaba delante frenaba de golpe. Bufó para sus adentros. Era de juzgado de guardia tardar una hora y media en llegar a su trabajo. Miró a su izquierda, y comprobó que una joven muy atractiva conducía un Mustang descapotable. La mujer que lo conducía parecía estar tratando de sintonizar la radio, tocando varios botones del salpicadero. Apreció su rostro. Tendría sobre unos 40 años aproximadamente, el pelo rubio, aunque teñido, y una nariz pequeña y respingona. Los labios de la joven se movían de manera acompasada, seguramente, debido a la goma de mascar color azul que removía entre sus dientes. Observó que llevaba ropa de marca, y eso, sumado a la permanente de su cabello, las uñas perfectamente pintadas y el coche que conducía, le hizo llegar a la conclusión de que se trataba de una mujer sofisticada, seguramente bien posicionada a nivel económico, y también se apostaría un whisky on the rocks a que trabajaba en el sector de la moda. A Ben Solo no se le daba nada mal analizar a las personas. Quizás por eso, había tenido tanta suerte en su trabajo, convirtiéndose con solo 35 años, en el teniente más joven de la brigada.  
La joven, que todavía estaba entretenida tratando de sintonizar su cadena musical favorita, miró hacia adelante y pisó el acelerador al comprobar que el semáforo se había puesto en verde para girar a la izquierda. Él miró de manera automática a su carril, pero la ranchera familiar todavía seguía parada. Se fijó en la matrícula del coche Mustang antes de que éste doblase la esquina. Le sorprendió ver que provenía del Estado de Nevada. Sin duda, ese era un dato que jamás hubiese adivinado.  
Tras diez minutos parados, los coches de su carril comenzaron a avanzar, y aceleró. Ya quedaba menos para terminar esta tortura.  
Mientras tanto, Rey Solano se disponía a salir de la zona de embarque del aeropuerto de Los Ángeles Internacional. La masa de gente que la acompañaba, la empujó ligeramente hacia la salida. Había sido un vuelo largo desde Londres. Se sentía cansada y sudada, pero ahora no había tiempo para darse un baño relajante. Su nuevo trabajo le esperaba. Buscó con la mirada un cartel en el que figurase su nombre. No tardó en encontrarlo. Miss Solano, se dijo para si mismo. Se sintió avergonzada de su apellido puesto que sonaba ridículo y muy poco inglés. Se acomodó el asa de su bandolera, donde llevaba su portátil, y emprendió el camino hacia un joven rubio y alto que la esperaba con gesto serio. Rey se acercó a él, y con sonrisa social, le extendió la mano para saludarle. El joven se saltó las formalidades y le dio dos besos en el rostro. Rey se sorprendió de la excesiva cercanía que mostraba, en contraste con su rostro serio, pero no le negó el saludo. Debía adaptarse pronto a las costumbres americanas.  
-Señorita Solano, ¿ha tenido un vuelo confortable? – dijo el joven mientras tomaba, sin pedirle permiso, la maleta de Rey y su bandolera. Internamente, agradeció este detalle, ya que ella era pequeña y enclenque, apenas tenía la fuerza suficiente para tirar del equipaje tras 8 horas de vuelo transoceánico.  
-Sí, todo lo confortable que puede ser un vuelo viajando en clase turista – comentó ella con un deje irónico.  
-Veo que no se han estirado mucho en pagar su billete. Lo lamento. Por desgracia, tenemos que dirigirnos de inmediato a la oficina central. La están esperando.  
Rey asintió y siguió los pasos del joven que la precedía. Respiró profundamente. Comenzó a sentir esa sensación de nerviosismo, y esa voz interna que le decía: no eres nadie en esta historia, no estás preparada para aceptar este caso… Agitó su cabeza, como si con ese pequeño gesto, los pensamientos intrusivos que se habían instalado en su mente pudiesen desaparecer.  
Sentada en el asiento trasero del todoterreno negro con los cristales tintados que conducía su acompañante, observó la ciudad de Los Ángeles a lo lejos. Era inmensa.  
-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Rey. Había sido una falta de respeto y decoro por su parte, no mostrar esa mínima cortesía.  
-Joonas Suotamo – respondió él mirándola a través del retrovisor. Pero puede llamarme Joonas directamente.  
Rey le observó. Era difícil descifrar que estaba pensando el joven Joonas, pero no para ella. Se había licenciado en Psicología en la universidad de Oxford con la calificación Cum Laudem. Para ella, hasta el momento, no había rostro y mente que se le resistiera. Era una experta en analizar a los demás y darles una solución a sus problemas. Salvo para ella misma.  
-¿Tardaremos mucho en llegar? – dijo ella, intentando disimular la ansiedad que sentía a cada minuto que pasaba en aquel coche.  
-Una media hora, señorita Solano. El tráfico en Los Ángeles a estas horas es terrible.  
Rey asintió. Comprobó que Joonas fijaba su vista en la carretera y entendió la indirecta. El joven no tenía ganas de seguir charlando. Se dijo así misma que sería más productivo aprovechar ese tiempo en el coche para retocarse un poco.  
Sacó su pequeño neceser de la bandolera y abrió un pequeño espejito que había comprado en una feria local de Glasgow. Observó su rostro. Las ojeras se marcaban en su piel ligeramente bronceada. Los labios estaban resecos debido a la calefacción del vuelo y sus ojos tenían pequeñas venas enrojecidas que le daban un aspecto cansado a su rostro. Se hecho unas lágrimas artificiales y un poco de vaselina en los labios. Después, con muchas dificultades se hizo la raya superior en el ojo con un lápiz de color marrón y se aplicó un poco de rímel. Complacida por el resultado, dirigió su atención al cabello. Cuando se montó en el avión llevaba una coleta perfectamente peinada, que recogía su abundante pelo castaño en su nuca. Ahora, parecía que un tornado había pasado por encima de su cabeza. Se retiró con cuidado la goma, y se peinó el cabello con los dedos, intentado deshacer alguno de los enredos que se habían generado durante su viaje. Posteriormente, tomó de nuevo su pelo y lo sujetó en un moño informal.  
Suspiró. Desde luego que la imagen que mostraba no era la de una mujer profesional, pero mejor eso que nada. Guardó sus cosas y encendió su móvil, que hasta ahora había permanecido en modo avión. Recibió un mensaje de su amigo Tom deseándole feliz viaje. Sonrío. Le contestó que había llegado a Los Ángeles y que el vuelo había tenido lugar sin incidencias.  
-¿Qué? – dijo Ben, levantándose como un resorte, en un acto de total indisciplina. No puede hacer eso.  
-Siéntate, Teniente Solo – pidió el Director de la Oficina Central, con un tono bajo y sumamente autoritario. No me hagas perder el tiempo.  
-¿Una psicóloga de la Interpol? – preguntó de forma retórica. Estamos más que dotados para resolver este caso sin necesidad de personal externo.  
-No lo dudo, pero al Senador de California le interesa resolver este – hizo una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas – pequeño incidente, sin que trascienda a los medios de comunicación.  
-¿Y una psicóloga va a impedir el escándalo? – Ben río para sus adentros, su tío debía estar de broma. Ni siquiera es una verdadera policía.  
-Ben – pidió Luke Skywalker – basta ya. No hay nada más que discutir. Márchate, tengo mucho trabajo.  
Ben Solo esperó unos segundos antes de levantarse del asiento. No le iba a dar el gusto a su tío de ver como cumplía sus órdenes. Se marchó del despacho dando un portazo, que hizo dar un respingo al Director Luke Skywalker.  
Dando grandes zancadas, llegó a su mesa, y encendió de nuevo el ordenador, que se había quedado en modo suspensión desde hacía unos minutos. Notó la mirada de Armitage Hux sobre su cuello, y aunque no quería tener una nueva contienda, se giró en su silla para observarle.  
-¿Qué? – dijo Ben.  
-Nada – contestó Hux sonriendo, mientras mordisqueaba un boli, y le mantenía la mirada. Parecía estarse divirtiendo con esta situación.  
-No tengo ganas de bromas, te lo advierto – dijo Ben girándose de nuevo a la pantalla del ordenador.  
-¿Quién ha dicho algo? – dijo Hux girándose sobre su asiento y tomando un dossier con muchos papeles. Continuaba mordiendo el bolígrafo con aquella sonrisa cínica.  
Ben se pasó el dedo índice por sus labios gruesos. Estaba indignado. Si pudiera, fumaría un cigarro. Él no tenía problema en trabajar con un equipo de personas, y a menudo, aceptaba todo tipo de disciplinas, pero los psicólogos eran unos matasanos con el que él nunca se había llevado bien.  
Se preguntó cómo sería ella. Estaba seguro que por el curriculum que tenía, sería una mujer entrada en la madurez, seguramente con ese asqueroso acento londinense, que tanto le repugnaba. Por lo general, cualquier persona que tuviese el más mínimo rasgo de elitista, solía provocarle esa desagradable sensación. Odiaba las personas políticamente correctas, que siempre tenían una buena palabra que decir y se mostraban tan poco transparentes. Por lo general, los psicólogos que había conocido eran de esa manera, por lo que Ben no dudaba de que la nueva incorporación del FBI respondería a la idea preconcebida que él tenía en su cabeza.  
Llevaba media hora realizando el informe policial para cerrar un caso menor sobre un robo de estupefacientes en el condado de Malibú, cuando escuchó un murmullo de voces. Levantó la vista despreocupado, buscando el estímulo que había provocado en sus compañeros que abandonasen el habitual silencio que reinaba en el departamento.  
Vio a su compañero Suotamo llegar acompañado de una joven, de pelo castaño. Era pequeña. Mediría 1,65 cm como mucho, y era de complexión delgada. Tenía el rostro angulado, un tono bronceado en su piel, y los ojos rasgados, también castaños. Era una joven de lo más normal. Si le sorprendió la juventud de la mujer. No aparentaba más de 22 años. Observó su ropa. Un traje de dos piezas sencillo, y una camisa de color beige que parecía ser seda o raso. No llevaba manicura en sus uñas, ni complementos. Ni siquiera unos pendientes. Reparó en la solapa de la americana de la joven. “Tarjeta de Visita”.  
No podía ser.  
¿Ella? ¿Esa niña era la psicóloga de la Interpol? Vista entre aquella jauría de hombres que la miraban con sorpresa y al mismo tiempo gusto, parecía un corderito, con lazo rosa, a punto de ser devorada por los lobos. Ella dio una mirada rápida hacia todos sus compañeros, y ofreció una sonrisa tímida.  
De pronto sus ojos se clavaron en los de Ben, y durante un segundo que pareció eterno, se observaron. Después ella fue la primera en retirar la vista y prosiguió su camino, acompañada por Joonas, probablemente de camino al despacho del Director Skywalker.  
Ben Solo todavía seguía con la boca abierta, cuando Poe Dameron le dejó caer sobre la mesa un archivo de 200 páginas.  
-Aquí lo tienes. La prueba pericial del tiroteo en el apartamento de Santa Mónica. Me ha costado conseguirlo.  
El subinspector Dameron se percató de que su compañero no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención. Dirigió la vista hacia donde él la tenía fijada, y comprobó que estaba tras los pasos de la nueva compañera del departamento.  
-Se llama Rey Solano – dijo con un tono de gracia, mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Ben y acto seguido se dio la vuelta sobre sus pasos, y volvió a su cubículo.  
Ben continuaba siguiendo el paso de la joven, hasta que giró el pasillo a la derecha, y la perdió de vista. Bajó la mirada hacia el escritorio, y fijo la vista en los papeles encima de la mesa. Tenía que ser una broma. ¿Cómo podía esa niña ayudarles a resolver el caso Palpatine?  
-Señorita Solano – dijo el Director Skywalker abandonando su asiento para saludar a su nueva empleada.  
Al igual que Joonas había hecho con anterioridad, Skywalker se adelantó para ofrecerle una calurosa bienvenida, con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla de la joven.  
-¿Ha tenido alguna dificultad? – dijo él comprobando el rostro de su nueva empleada. Parecía muy cansada. Seguramente estará agotada. Le prometo que nuestra reunión será breve. Después podrá marcharse al departamento que hemos alquilado para usted. Permítame decirle que está ubicado en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad, en Hollywood Heights.  
-Gracias Señor, pero estoy bien. Acostumbrada a estos viajes. Viví mucho tiempo en el Estado de Texas. Mucho más tranquilo y pequeño que esto, está claro.  
Luke Skywalker río abiertamente. Rey pensó que su nuevo Director le resultaba entrañable. Tendría sobre unos 60 años, la barba frondosa y canosa, y el cabello con un corte clásico, que resaltaba sus facciones y sus enormes ojos azules.  
-Señorita Solano, no le voy a mentir. Los Ángeles puede resultar abrumadora a veces. Incluso para los que llevamos toda una vida aquí. Tome asiento por favor – le pidió, indicándole una butaca de terciopelo marrón que se encontraba a su derecha.  
Ben Solo tamborileaba sus dedos en la mesa. Pretendía hacerse el concentrado en su ordenador, pero por dentro, la inquietud le devoraba. Su tío y la nueva empleada llevaban ya cerca de hora y media hablando en su despacho, recluidos del resto del equipo. ¿Qué instrucciones estaría dando Skywalker a la joven Rey Solano? No dudaba de que su tío tenía aptitudes para el liderazgo y la diplomacia, pero también para la persuasión y la manipulación.  
El móvil de Ben vibró y lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón. Era Joane.  
“Trae manzanas a la vuelta”  
Tan concisa y práctica como siempre. Su mujer desde hacía dos años no perdía el tiempo con las nuevas tecnologías. Claro que Ben tampoco. A Ben le gustaba más el cuerpo a cuerpo.  
“Ok”.  
Guardó el móvil de nuevo y alzó la vista. Vio que los policías de delante alzaban su cuello en dirección al despacho de Luke Skywalker, lo que quería decir que la reunión había finalizado. Su tío emprendió el camino hacia el ascensor central, mientras conversaba con Rey sobre algún tema que, de seguro, no tenía importancia. Conocía a su tío. El gesto de su rostro distendido lo confirmaba.  
-Finn, ¿Dónde está Joonas? – preguntó Skywalker al compañero de Ben que estaba dos mesas más adelante que él. La señorita Solano se marchará a su departamento.  
-Señor – contestó Finn con su habitual tono de respeto, algo que de manera natural, aborrecía a Ben – Joonas ha salido a patrullar, pero yo no estoy ocupado ahora. Puedo llevarla yo a su departamento, si a la señora Solano no le causa problemas.  
Ben pensó para sí mismo. Aquí viene. El gesto de su tío se torció durante un microsegundo y antes de que Rey pudiese ofrecer una respuesta, miró hacia Ben, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, comentó:  
-No se moleste – dijo – el Teniente Ben Solo la llevará ahora. ¿Verdad?  
Ben clavó los ojos en su tío, y entendió el órdago que le había lanzado. Esto era un castigo por haberse sublevado momentos antes en su despacho. ¿Desde cuándo un Teniente se encargaba de recados menores como este?  
Rey, que en ese momento se mantenía ajena a la conversación, fijó sus ojos castaños en Ben Solo. Observó que la propuesta que el Director Skywalker había hecho a ese policía, no era de su agrado. No quería empezar con mal pie, así que resolvió proponer una alternativa.  
-No se preocupen. Puedo marcharme en Taxi – dijo ella resolutiva. He visto que hay una parada a pocos metros de aquí.  
-De ninguna manera – replicó el Director Skywalker – No conoce la ciudad, señorita Solano. Me quedo más tranquilo, si uno de mis agentes le acompaña.  
Luke Skywalker volvió a mirar a Ben y alzó una ceja con impaciencia. Estaba enfadado. Ben se permitió el lujo de disfrutar de ese momento, antes de aceptar el encargo.  
-No se preocupe señorita Solano. Yo mismo la llevaré ahora.  
Rey detectó un tono de sarcasmo en sus palabras, pero prefirió no comenzar a analizar a sus compañeros. Seguramente ese tono despótico no tenía relación con ella, al fin y al cabo, se acabañan de conocer.  
Ben Solo se levantó y se puso la cazadora. Al hacerlo, dejó ver una Glock en una funda del cinturón de cuero que ajustaba los vaqueros que llevaba puestos. También se sorprendió de ver la altura de su nuevo compañero. Mediría sobre 1,90 y a su lado, Rey parecía una niña.  
Él se acercó y se acomodó la chaqueta. La miró con indiferencia levantando una ceja y esperó unos segundos antes de decirle que ya podían irse. Rey tragó duro. Se sentía intimidada. Asintió y siguió los rápidos pasos de su compañero hasta el ascensor.  
Cuando se metieron en él, Ben pulso el botón de bajada y carraspeó metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo de su cazadora. Rey fijó los ojos en sus zapatos y deseo que aquellos 25 pisos se bajasen cuanto antes. Un pensamiento se pasó por su cabeza. No la había ni saludado. Ni siquiera le había estrechado la mano. Eso cuanto menos, era curioso.  
-Siento la molestia – dijo Rey, tratando de relajar el ambiente. La tensión se sentía como un cuchillo.  
El la miró por encima del hombro, pero no le contestó. Ni siquiera se dignó a darle una pequeña sonrisa de cortesía. Rey se indignó. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella? Menudo hijo de…  
Ya en el coche de Ben Solo, Rey se acomodó el cinturón y observó el salpicadero. Estaba recubierto de cuero negro, al igual que los asientos. Los acabados eran de platino. El vehículo era espacioso y muy alto, parecido al coche todoterreno en el que había viajado del aeropuerto a la oficina central. Pensó que debía ser así para que un hombre tan grande pudiese caber en él.  
Observó las manos de Ben, que eran grandes, sus dedos gruesos, pero grandes. Observó que en el dedo anular de la mano derecha, su nuevo compañero llevaba una alianza de oro blanco. Estaba casado. Rey pensó para sus adentros que la mujer que lo había elegido como compañero de vida tenía que estar loca.  
El trayecto hacia su casa fue corto, y sin incidencias. Tampoco cruzaron ninguna palabra durante el mismo. El sonido de la radio FM lo llenó todo. Rey estaba deseando llegar para salir de ese coche cuanto antes. Qué situación tan incómoda.  
Cuando por fin llegaron, Ben Solo aparcó al lado izquierdo y miró la pequeña casa que parecía ser la nueva residencia de la señorita Solano.  
-Vaya, veo que no han reparado en gastos para complacerte – dijo mordaz.  
Rey observó la nuca de Ben. Ni siquiera él se dignó a mirarla al hacer ese comentario tan impertinente. Ella estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero decidió que no era lo más adecuado. Debía ser lo más diplomática posible si lo que quería era tener una estancia agradable el tiempo que tuviese que residir en Los Ángeles.  
-Gracias por traerme – dijo ella desabrochándose el cinturón y abriendo la puerta del vehículo. Dudó, pero al final concluyó despedirse con un educado: “Hasta mañana”.  
Ben Solo ni siquiera se dignó a bajarse y ayudarla con su equipaje. La vio por el espejo retrovisor luchar por bajar la gran maleta de cuatro ruedas, y maldecir, mientras se colocaba la bandolera en un hombro. Cuando por fin terminó, ella se percató que él la observaba a través del espejo retrovisor. Le mantuvo la mirada durante tres segundos, y acto seguido, cerró el portón trasero lo más fuerte que puso. Si no podía darle la contestación que ella quería, por lo menos, que se diera por aludido.  
La vio arrastrar su maleta por la acera hacia la puerta de su nueva residencia. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar bajar hacia su trasero, que era redondo y pequeño, o al menos eso parecía con los pantalones que llevaba puesto.  
-Será un placer trabajar juntos – gritó él de improvisto, sorprendiendo a Rey, que se giró para verle.  
Ella abrió la boca. Él río para sus adentros. “Jódete” pensó. Por primera vez, veía a un psicólogo completamente descolocado. Acto seguido, se puso sus gafas de sol, y regalándole una sonrisa cínica, aceleró y se marchó a gran velocidad por la calle que bajaba hacia Sunset Strip.  
-Será gilipollas…-susurró ella indignada, mientras luchaba por encontrar las llaves que se le habían entregado en la oficina central.


	2. II

Joane cortaba el tomate en tacos con una habilidad pasmosa para Ben Solo. Su destreza era tal, que nunca la había visto cortándose con los cuchillos. Él no podía decir lo mismo. Dadle un arma para que la desmonte en segundos y la vuelva a montar en menos tiempo todavía, pero no le des un arma de cocina, porque podría salir herido. Cogió un picatoste de la encimera y tomó una copa de cristal para echarse un poco de vino tinto. Su mujer alzó la ceja y sonrío:  
-Vaya, parece que has tenido un día duro en el trabajo – finalizó con una sonrisa.  
Él la miró pero no dijo nada. En realidad, siendo objetivos, no podía decir que el día de hoy fuese el peor de toda su carrera, pero el hecho de conocer que iba a tener que trabajar codo con codo con una psicóloga, era de las peores noticias que había recibido desde que trabajaba en el FBI.  
Pensó en Rey Solano, y en la normalidad de toda su persona en general. No entendía el revuelo en la oficina al verla llegar. De seguro que la única explicación era el hecho de que fuese una mujer joven, que para la mayoría de sus compañeros, unos salidos empedernidos, significaba que sus carnes estaban prietas y su vagina, todavía apretada. Alzo las cejas, auto reprendiéndose por ese pensamiento. Pero sin embargo, ya podía ver la conversación de bar que tendrían sus compañeros. Él había disfrutado además de la vista que ofrecía el trasero de la señorita Solano bajo ese traje de dos piezas. Si él, que la observó de ese modo durante dos segundos fue capaz de percatarse, que no habrán visto sus compañeros, la mayoría de ellos solteros, por cierto.  
-¿Falta mucho para la cena? – preguntó Ben Solo. Tenía una idea en mente.  
-No seas impaciente – pidió Joane. Odiaba eso de Ben Solo. Parecía que cada vez que se sentaba a la mesa perdiera la cordura por la comida, como si hubiese pasado una infancia llena de penurias. Calculo que podremos sentar a cenar en 45 minutos.  
-Aún es pronto entonces. Voy a trabajar.  
Tomó la copa de vino y la llevó a su pequeño estudio. Un despacho que de momento, cumplía la función de espacio de trabajo para Ben. Más tarde, esa habitación sería ocupada por el primer hijo del matrimonio, aunque de momento, era muy pronto para pensar en ello.  
Se sentó en el sillón de piel y encendió el ordenador de sobremesa. Tras dos minutos, consiguió arrancar el explorador y buscó “Rey Solano” en Google.  
Salieron 170 resultados. Le sorprendió que fueran tan pocos, teniendo en cuenta que era una persona joven, con una vida social de seguro muy activa. Pinchó en el primer enlace. Era la página oficial del colegio profesional de psicólogos de Londres. Al parecer, en Europa, este tipo de datos eran de dominio público. Se sorprendió al ver su fecha de nacimiento, pues a pesar de que era más mayor de lo que él había calculado en un principio, continuaba siendo muy joven.  
-25 añitos – murmuró para sí mismo. Vamos a ver que tienes para mí, Rey Solano.  
Pinchó en un enlace de descarga, que le llevó al curriculum online de la psicóloga. Observó que Rey estudio en Oxford, alcanzando el Cum Laudem. Su proyecto final de carrera versó sobre la comunicación no verbal de los imputados en juicios de carácter penal. A Ben se le antojó cuanto menos interesante que ya desde el principio Rey se hubiese orientado, de una manera a otra, al sector jurídico-legal. Continuó leyendo su currículo, y no se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de asistencia a jornadas, simposios, y conferencias, que sin duda, complementaron la formación de Rey en muchas más áreas. También comprobó complacido que había hecho las prácticas en los Juzgados de Londres, y actualmente, era colaboradora directa de la Interpol. Para ser tan joven, ya tenía una dilatada experiencia en el mundo de la psicología forense. Se mordió el labio y dio un último repaso a la carta de presentación de la joven. Figuraba también su teléfono móvil y su correo electrónico. Ben tomó una libreta del escritorio y sólo tomó nota de su correo, ya que el teléfono móvil de seguro no estaría operativo en América. Cerró la página de descarga y la del colegio de psicólogos. Continuó buscando en Internet, y solo encontró el perfil de la joven en una red social. Ella no parecía ser muy fan de las redes, puesto que sólo tenía subidas dos fotos. Una de ellas era de espaldas, de frente a una playa de la costa francesa. Otra foto era de ella sonriente, con una copa en la mano. Por su vestimenta y su maquillaje, parecía tratarse de una boda o algún evento de gran trascendencia. Apreció la sonrisa de la joven, que sin duda, era bonita y seguramente lograda gracias a las maravillas de una buena ortodoncia.   
Al ver que no podría encontrar nada más de provecho, decidió cerrar internet y guardar el correo electrónico de la joven en su teléfono móvil. Quien sabe cuándo podía utilizarlo. Decidió que la señorita Solano no debía robarle más tiempo y por ello, apagó el ordenador, tomó su copa de vino y se marchó en dirección a la sala de estar, para acomodarse en el sofá y ver el partido de baloncesto de la NBA hasta que Joane terminase con la cena.  
Rey se las estaba viendo y deseando para conseguir algo de cenar. No había caído en el detalle simple y estúpido de que necesitaría un número de móvil valido en estados unidos. Ahora se encontraba en aquella enorme casa, sin comida, y sin manera de contactar con alguna pizzería que le pudiese satisfacer su necesidad de comer algo. Ya se había duchado, cambiado de ropa, y había dormido una pequeña siesta que le había hecho recuperar las energías.   
Pensó en que debía hacer. No podía pasar sin comer hasta mañana, pero el hecho de salir sin teléfono móvil no le generaba ninguna tranquilidad. Además, la ciudad de Los Ángeles era extensa y peligrosa. Lo sabía porque había hecho los deberes antes de volar para comenzar en su nuevo trabajo. Suspiró y se apoyó en la barra de la cocina, sopesando que hacer. Se debatía entre pedir a la casa más próxima algo de comer, pero con el chándal que llevaba puesto, temía que la tomasen por una persona sin hogar. La otra alternativa era salir a la aventura, procurando no alejarse demasiado, comprar algo con su tarjeta VISA, esperando que ésta fuese válida, y volver rápidamente. Mañana ya solventaría el problema del teléfono. Decidió que esta última opción era la más adecuada. Se puso una sudadera, tomó las llaves y el móvil, que aunque no le servía para nada en absoluto, al menos, le daba seguridad.  
Cerró la puerta y observó que ya estaba anocheciendo. Decidió apurar el paso ya que si volvía bajo la noche cerrada, le sería difícil encontrar el camino. Recordó que cuando el estúpido engreído de Ben Solo la dejó en casa, bajó la calle hacia la carretera general de Sunset Strip. De seguro en esa avenida tendría que haber una tienda de alimentación, y de esa manera, tampoco se alejaría.   
Ben Solo miró su reloj. Dentro de poco finalizaría el partido de la NBA y su mujer, el asado que preparaba en el horno.   
-Cariño – gritó Joane desde la cocina. ¿Las manzanas?  
Ben Solo cerró los ojos. Mierda. Las manzanas. Con todo el royo de llevar a Rey Solano a su casa y volver a la oficina central se le había olvidado por completo.  
-Se me olvidó – gritó él desde la sala. ¿Son necesarias?  
Esperaba que su mujer le dijese que por supuesto que no. Estaba demasiado cómodo en su sofá, como para tener que salir ahora a Sunset Strip a comprar unas dichosas manzanas.  
-¡Claro que lo son! – gritó ella desde la cocina, acercándose a la sala. Estás muy cómodo por lo que veo. ¡Pues haz el favor de ir ahora mismo! Sin ellas no puedo hacer la salsa para el asado. Así que tú sabrás.  
Ben Solo miró al techo y resopló.  
-¡Voy ahora mismo! – dijo, y acto seguido, se levantó rápidamente. Tomó las llaves de casa y tras ponerse unas deportivas y una gorra, salió de casa.   
En condiciones normales Rey Solano no se habría desesperado, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba en un país extranjero, sin móvil, y sin dinero, consideró que tenía más que razones para preocuparse.  
-Señor – dijo Rey tratando de mantener la calma – necesito que me deje pagar con tarjeta. No tengo dólares en efectivo.  
El hombre Pakistaní que regentaba la tienda la miró con condescendencia y dijo varias palabras en su idioma. Después le dijo en un inglés muy pobre que no podía aceptar el pago con “dinero de plástico”.  
Rey respiró hondo y se frotó la cara. Miró a su alrededor y vio a una señora que estaba en la nevera de las bebidas refrescantes. Miró de nuevo al hombre pakistaní y le dijo lentamente y haciéndole un gesto.  
-Espera un segundo.  
Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la mujer que tenía dos latas en la mano, y parecía confusa decidiendo que bebida comprar.  
-Disculpe – dijo Rey tratando de sonar lo más educada posible. La mujer alzó los ojos y la miró de arriba abajo. Después dio un paso atrás. Fue muy sutil, pero no para Rey, que se dio cuenta de que estaba intimidándola. Siento molestarla, pero es que verá, acabo de llegar hoy a Estados Unidos, y no tengo dinero en efectivo. Me preguntaba si podría hacerme un pequeño préstamo y pagar mi cena. Si me da su contacto, cuando tenga mi teléfono móvil operativo le puedo hacer una transferencia.  
-¿Cómo? – dijo la mujer sorprendida por la petición. Rey abrió los ojos. Pensó que había sido muy clara.  
-Digo que sí podría dejarme dinero…  
La mujer la interrumpió.  
-¡Te he entendido perfectamente! – dijo completamente indignada. Estos inmigrantes que vienen a nuestro país a vivir de rentas. Búscate la vida niñata.   
La mujer dio un portazo a la nevera de bebidas y se marchó hacia la caja de su amigo, el pakistaní, que miraba a Rey con impaciencia.   
Rey no salía de su asombro. ¿Inmigrante? Bueno, técnicamente si lo era, al fin y al cabo, ella había venido desde Londres para vivir unos meses en América, pero le parecía fuera de lugar el comentario soez de insinuar que estaba pidiendo dinero por ser una cara dura, y no porque en realidad lo necesitase. Junto con Ben Solo, fue la primera muestra de falta de hospitalidad que había recibido en América.  
Cabizbaja, volvió a la caja y trató de negociar con el comerciante que se negaba a dejar que Rey pagase con su tarjeta.  
-Disculpe – dijo ella retomando la conversación. Vamos a ver si podemos llegar a un acuerdo…  
-No hay acuerdo – dijo él, ya visiblemente molesto de que Rey le hiciese perder el tiempo. Monedas o Billetes. No dinero de plástico.  
Rey sintió la cola de varias personas detrás de ella. Cerró los ojos, tratando de conservar la calma. El jet lag, sumado al cansancio y a las ganas de ingerir algo, por pequeño que fuera, la estaba haciendo perder el control.  
-No tengo otra manera de pagar. No puede impedirme pagar con tarjeta. Es ilegal – dijo ella apelando a sus conocimientos legales y jurídicos. En realidad, estaba lanzando un farol, porque no tenía ni idea si en el Estado de California se podía prohibir el pago con tarjeta.  
-¡Dinero plástico no!  
Rey se hartó. Dio un golpe con la mano abierta en el mostrador de la tienda y clavó sus ojos en él, provocando la sorpresa del pakistaní y de todas las personas que estaban tras ella en la cola y esperaban para pagar.  
-Que me cobre de una puta vez – gritó ella.  
El pakistaní empezó una verborrea de improperios, seguramente insultos hacia ella, y negaba compulsivamente con la cabeza. Rey escuchó a las personas de atrás, murmurando la falta de educación que estaba demostrando ella al tratar así al pobre vendedor.  
-Bien – concluyó ella. Pues si no me quiere cobrar, me lo llevo gratis.  
Alargó la mano para tomar sus productos, cuando notó una mano en su hombro, que la hizo girar sobre sus pies rápidamente.  
-Policía – dijo el hombre mostrando una placa. ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?  
Antes de que Rey pudiese decir una palabra, comprobó que el hombre que acababa de llamarle la atención, además de policía, era el imbécil de Ben Solo. Rey no se lo podía creer. Maldita su suerte al encontrarse con él de nuevo, y en estas circunstancias. Notó el rubor en su rostro sin que ella pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo. La sorpresa para Ben también fue mayúscula. Rey pudo detectarlo cuando el frunció el ceño, miró al vendedor, y después miró la mano izquierda de Rey, con la tarjeta VISA en la mano. Entonces comprendió.  
-Abdul, cóbrame a mí – pidió Ben Solo guardando la placa, y sacando su billetera. Esto también – dijo entregándole un kilo de manzanas rojas.   
Le entregó un billete de dólares, pero cuando Abdul se disponía a darle el cambio, Ben hizo un gesto con la mano y le pidió que se lo quedase, “por las molestias”.  
Rey estaba mortificada, mirando al suelo, y a punto de echarse a llorar de la impotencia. Sintió que la mano de Ben se posaba en su espalda y la empujaba a salir rápidamente de la tienda. La gente no paraba de murmullar sobre ella y la suerte que había tenido de encontrarse con un policía tan compasivo.  
Al salir de la tienda, Rey hizo un gesto con su cuerpo para alejarse de Ben. Él no se amedrentó.  
-Así que entre tus talentos ocultos, además de la psicología, ¿está el robar en pequeños ultramarinos? – dijo el con sorna, entregándole la bolsa con los alimentos.  
Rey no dijo nada. Tomó la bolsa y pronunció un pequeño “gracias”, mientras comenzaba a caminar a paso rápido hacia su casa.  
-Eh, eh – dijo Ben Solo alcanzándola a paso rápido. Me debes dinero, ¿no?  
Rey le miró. Ben Solo parecía estar disfrutando el momento, y eso es algo que ella no podía soportar. Estaba cansada de callar. A la mierda la diplomacia.  
-Mañana mismo te lo devuelvo. No tengo intención de no pagarte – dijo ella secamente mientras clavaba sus ojos en él.  
Ben la miró, y se deleitó en el mohín que Rey estaba haciendo con sus labios. Vestida así, con ropa deportiva, y esa trenza, parecía una colegiala reprendida por su padre por haber suspendido.  
-Además de orgullosa – dijo él suavemente, pero con intención de provocarla – eres bástate agresiva. Escuché tu golpe en el mostrador desde el final de la tienda. Fue por eso que decidí acercarme. Pensé que estaban robando, y en cierta manera, no me equivoqué.  
Rey frunció el ceño y se puso recta.   
-¿De qué coño vas, tío? – dijo, haciendo acopio de valentía. Durante un microsegundo, Ben Solo pareció volver a sorprenderse por su reacción, pero rápidamente recobró su habitual gesto frío y serio.  
-No voy de nada, señorita Solano. Solo estaba contándole mis apreciaciones sobre lo sucedido. Usted, como buena psicóloga que es, sabrá de lo que le hablo, ¿no?  
Rey emprendió de nuevo el paso.  
-Hasta mañana – cortó la conversación. No le gustaba los derroteros que estaba tomando la discusión y tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejar que él la vapulease.   
Ben Solo la vio caminar a paso rápido, y sin quererlo, volvió a fijar la vista en el culo de su nueva compañera. Además de bien formado, le sorprendió comprobar que el tanga que llevaba Rey se marcaba a través del tejido del pantalón de deporte. Eso sí que sintió que le excitaba.   
Debatió consigo mismo si debía acompañarla de nuevo a casa o no. Desde luego una joven de su edad, de noche, por Hollywood Heights era un caramelito para cualquier hombre atormentado que le apeteciese divertirse durante un rato. Decidió seguirla a varios metros de distancia, de esta manera, podría intervenir si algo malo pasaba.   
Cuando Ben llegó a casa, su mujer le esperaba con los brazos cruzados. Mierda. Estaba enfadada. Con todo lo de Rey Solano, había tardado una hora en regresar.  
-Hasta que viniste – dijo Joane incrédula – donde te habías metido.  
Ben se disculpó y dijo que se había entretenido en la tienda y dando un paseo. Le entregó las manzanas a su mujer, que lo miró durante varios segundos antes de girar sobre sus pasos y volver a la cocina. Se fijó conscientemente en el trasero de su esposa, y para su desgracia, constató que ésta salía perdiendo respecto a Rey. Es verdad que Joane era más mayor que la señorita Solano, incluso dos años mayor que el propio Ben, pero la victoria de Rey era incuestionable. Se volvió a reprender por tener esos pensamientos tan sucios de una niña como era la nueva psicóloga.  
Rey mordió de mala gana la fajita precocinada que había comprado. Estúpido Ben Solo. No sabía dónde se metía. Ella también podía ser una auténtica maleducada si quería. Solo esperaba que él fuese lo suficientemente profesional como para hacer que el trabajar juntos fuese más fácil. Tras cenar y ver un rato la tele, se durmió en el sofá pensando en lo que tenía que sufrir la pobre mujer que había decidido casarse con el Teniente Solo.


	3. III

Rey se colocó la solapa de su americana. Hoy sí que si se sentía bien consigo misma. Había comido, había dormido bien, y se había levantado con energía. Tal y como habían acordado previamente, Joonas pasó a buscarla para llevarla al trabajo. Hasta para el policía no pasó inadvertido que Rey estaba realmente guapa e hizo mención a lo favorecida que se encontraba con el cabello suelto. Ella estaba satisfecha con el resultado, pero más lo iba a estar cuando viera al ingrato de Ben Solo y le devolviese su dinero en efectivo, los 50 dólares que él había utilizado para pagar. Eso sí que era un insulto para él, pues de esta manera, también estaba pagando la compra de él. Estaba seguro de que si se lo devolvía en público, él no se atrevería a contrariarla. Sonrío para sus adentros. Él sacaba lo peor de ella, pero el juego sucio parecía más que justificado con él. Se miró una última vez antes de salir del ascensor, y salió altiva del mismo, hasta que se chocó con el pobre Finn, que llevaba una bandeja de bebidas que por el impacto, se derramaron en la americana de Rey.  
-¡Mierda! – dijo ella en un acto reflejo, sacudiéndose la bebida.  
El joven Finn estaba a punto de fundirse contra el suelo. ¡Qué vergüenza! Así nunca lo ascenderían. Se deshizo en disculpas, y con nerviosismo, trató de ayudar a Rey para limpiarse, aunque este gesto fue todo un error, ya que le tocó un pecho sin querer.  
-¡Déjelo! – dijo Rey tajante, apartándose de él.   
-Lo siento – dijo él por enésima vez. De verdad que lo siento. Es que soy estúpido.  
Rey dejó de centrarse en su mancha, y le miró. El joven Finn estaba realmente apenado por lo sucedido. Parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar. A ella le pareció que era adorable y además, tan joven como ella. No quería ser una gilipollas con él, porque sabía lo desagradable que era sentir el desprecio de tus superiores. Se quitó la americana, y quitándole la importancia a lo sucedido, inició una conversación con él.  
-Me llamo Finn, soy agente de policía desde hace año y medio – dijo él sonriente.   
Finn le ofreció la mano a Rey, algo que le sorprendió, ya que ese código no era típico de los estadounidenses. Reparó en que el acento del joven no era de América, por lo que estrechó su mano y le preguntó de donde era. Éste le reconoció que era de Bristol. Rey se echó a reír. Solo alguien de Bristol podría actuar de esa manera. Definitivamente Finn era adorable.  
-De nuevo, siento lo de su ropa.  
-No me trates de usted, por favor. Soy tan joven como tú – dijo Rey cariñosamente. Respecto a la ropa no te preocupes. Lo llevaré a la tintorería.   
Ben Solo miraba la escena a lo lejos. Vaya con la psicóloga. Hoy sí que había dado un cambio. A pesar del altercado con el estúpido de Finn, Rey seguía viéndose muy atractiva con su camisa negra, sema trasparente, con topos de color blanco, y el pantalón de pinzas blanco ajustado a juego con la americana, ahora demacrada por el impacto de las bebidas que transportaba el policía.  
Vio que Rey reía abiertamente, y posaba con cercanía su mano en el brazo de Finn. Sin duda aquello era una estrategia típica de los comecocos. El hecho de favorecer el contacto físico con una persona genera una falsa sensación de cercanía, imprescindible para manipular a esa persona, en caso de que fuese necesario. Se lamentó porque Rey había encontrado su primer aliado, y estaba seguro, que el resto de oficiales irían detrás, pues muchos de ellos estaban deseando llevarse a la nueva a la cama. De hecho, mientras aparcaba en su plaza de aparcamiento, escuchó a dos inspectoras comentar lo flexible que debía ser la señorita Solano en una cama y que de seguro meter la polla en esa vagina debía ser tan placentero que podría provocar que te corrieses en un minuto.  
Rey se despidió de Finn, y comenzó a caminar. Ben se recolocó en la silla, petulante, a la espera de que Rey se deshiciese en disculpas por lo sucedido ayer, seguramente, haciendo uso de su encanto femenino para atraerle al lado oscuro. Se dijo así mismo que no sabía con quién trataba. Pero se tuvo que callar cuando vio que Rey pasaba de largo por el pasillo, sin tan siquiera prestarle atención. Continuó por el pasillo hasta el despacho del Director Skywalker.  
De manera inconsciente, apretó su mano contra la mesa. Se había quedado sin su pequeño momento de satisfacción personal, de verla disculpándose, una y mil veces. Se giró y vio a Hux trabajar en su ordenador. No parecía estar prestando atención a su reacción. Se alegró, porque cuanto menos supiese Armitage de lo que sentía o pensaba Ben Solo, mejor para todos.   
La mañana continuó con normalidad, hasta que llegó la hora de la comida. Generalmente, traía el almuerzo de su casa, el cual comía rápidamente para continuar trabajando y así poder salir puntual. Pero hoy no tenía nada que echarse a la boca, porque su mujer continuaba enfadada por lo de ayer, y se había “olvidado” de preparárselo. Y él, al no saber que no dispondría de él, tampoco tuvo tiempo de hacerse algo que pudiese calentar en la oficina central. Por eso, esta vez se unió al grupo de personas que salía a comer al restaurante de enfrente. Un italiano, buffet libre, con muy buena fama entre sus compañeros.  
-De verdad tío que no entiendo nada – dijo Poe Dameron, mordiendo uno de los tortelinis de su plato. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a abrir una jurisprudencia sobre el allanamiento de morada, si ni siquiera la víctima puede darme la hora exacta del suceso?   
Ben participaba de la conversación, pero sin demasiado interés. Estaba más ocupado en otras cosas. Como por ejemplo, pensar en cómo iban a preparar la investigación sobre el robo de estupefacientes que tan ocupado tenía al FBI ahora, y que tantos dolores de cabeza le daban al Gobernador de California. Por ese motivo, tampoco se dio cuenta cuando Rey Solano pasó a su izquierda, parándose en la mesa de seis en la que él se encontraba. Sólo cuando vio una mano femenina posándose sobre la mesa, levantó la vista. Ella parecía distinta. Le clavó la mirada y con una sonrisa de lo más falsa y fingida, le entregó los 50 dólares de la noche anterior.  
-Gracias, Teniente Solo – dijo ella sibilina – Siempre tan pendiente de las necesidades de los que le rodean.  
Se hizo un silencio en la mesa. Poe Dameron miró a Ben Solo, y se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de su compañero. El Teniente Solo dejó el tenedor en el plato, tomó la servilleta, y se limpió la boca antes de contestar. Eso le hizo tener tiempo para dar una contestación que estuviese a la altura.  
-De nada, señorita Solano – dijo aceptando su dinero – pero recuerde que me debe menos dinero. Quizás las cervezas que compró ayer le nublaron el juicio.  
Serena sonrío despótica. No lo iba a conseguir. No iba a sacarla de nuevo de sus casillas.  
-Desde luego que me acuerdo de su compra. Un kilo de manzanas. Así que tómeselo como una muestra de agradecimiento por el favor que me hizo, que estoy segura, no volverá a repetirse. Quédate con el cambio – dijo con una última sonrisa, que sutilmente estaba cargada de desprecio. Hasta después, chicos.  
Rey abandonó la mesa sin dar la oportunidad a Ben Solo de responder. Dudó, pero finalmente tomó su billetera y guardó el billete de 50 euros en ella. La mesa estalló en carcajadas.  
-Joder – dijo Hux – es la primera vez que el gran Ben Solo si queda sin palabras.  
Los compañeros de mesa rieron la gracia de Armitage.  
-¿Y os habéis fijado? – Dijo el inspector Simpson – como se le marcaban los pezones tras la blusa.  
-Viniendo sin sujetador a una oficina llena de hombres – añadió Hux- es toda una declaración de intenciones.  
Todos los hombres estallaron en carcajadas, a excepción de Poe Dameron, que no se sentía nada a gusto con ese tipo de comentarios, y Ben Solo, que miraba por encima del hombro hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Rey, que comía su plato de risoteo con delicadeza, mientras parecía leer algo en una Tablet. No quería hacerlo y luchó contra sus institutos más primitivos, pero no pudo evitar bajar la vista para comprobar que efectivamente, la señorita Solano no llevaba ropa interior. Tragó duro. Se dio cuenta que Rey había levantado la vista de su Tablet y ahora le miraba a él desde la distancia. Ella parecía ser consciente de lo que despertaba en Ben Solo, porque sonreía con gran satisfacción. Esta vez fue el quien no pudo aguantar la mirada y se giró de nuevo hacia sus compañeros, mientras daba vueltas a la alianza de matrimonio de su mano derecha.  
Rey ya había hecho sus deberes. Había comprado un nuevo número de móvil, y ya se había encargado de reenviárselo a todos las personas. Pensó en Tom, y en que estaría haciendo en Londres. Miró la hora y calculó que allí serían las 2 de la tarde. De seguro ya habrá comido, pensó. Ahora estará tomando su té favorito en Tea Bakery, en Abbey Road. Sonrió para sí misma. Tom era lo que ella necesitaba en su vida. Una persona con una vida tranquila. Cuando estaba con él se sentía en calma, protegida, y sobretodo, sentía que ese era su hogar.   
La vida de Rey no había sido fácil. Desde que tenía 6 años había sido internada en un orfanato, pues sus padres estaban desaparecidos, así que servicios sociales consideró que lo más adecuado para Rey era vivir institucionalizada, con otros niños de su edad. Lejos de ser una experiencia reconfortante para ella, le provocó todo tipo de traumas, que siendo adulto, tuvo que analizar y trabajar para poder llevar a cabo una vida funcional. Recordó retazos de su adolescencia, cuando las únicas herramientas que tenía para hacerse oír en aquel mundo de adultos, era la rebeldía y el cometer todo tipo de temeridades. A pesar de todo aquello, siempre fue una alumna de matrícula, pues para su suerte o desgracia, nunca tuvo que esforzarse por sacar buenos resultados en sus exámenes. Por eso, cuando llegó la hora de decidir su futuro, a sus tiernos 18 años, tuvo claro lo que quería ser. La psicología no solo le ofrecía el estatus que nunca había tenido, sino que también le permitía tener una serie de herramientas para afrontar todos sus miedos e inseguridades.  
Pensó en que clases de miedos e inseguridades amenazaban al Teniente Ben Solo, para tener ese comportamiento tan condescendiente para con ella. Se mordió la uña de su dedo índice, una vieja costumbre de su etapa adolescente que nunca fue capaz de olvidar. Estaba segura, porque lo había visto en miles de pacientes, y también en el rostro de aquel hombre, que su vida no tuvo que ser fácil. Era una intuición, un presentimiento. Algo parecía unirles de manera irremediable, aunque ella no tuviese ningún interés en profundizar en aquel lazo. Y estaba segura que a él tampoco le interesaba aquello. A pesar de que hoy sintió su mirada clavada en ella, haciéndola muy consciente de que, al parecer, le resultaba atractiva.  
Se levantó, tomó un vaso de agua del grifo, y abrió su portátil que se encontraba en la encimera de la cocina. Buscó “Ben Solo”. Miles de resultados aparecieron, y algunas fotos que provenían de las noticias de periódicos. Abrió una de las fotos. Llevaba uniforme de policía, y era mucho más joven que ahora. Serena calculaba unos 22 años aproximadamente. Se le veía más esbelto, desgarbado. Sus grandes orejas resaltaban, pero no más que la nariz tan particular que portaba su dueño. Estaba distraído, hablando por un teléfono. Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una redada de estupefacientes. Eso tampoco le sorprendió. Por lo que Luke Skywalker había comentado, Ben Solo siempre estuvo obsesionado con pertenecer a la brigada antidroga del FBI y luchar contra la red de narcos que asolaban cada vez Los Ángeles. Cerró la foto, y abrió una nueva. Esta foto era más actual, quizás del año pasado. En ella, aparecía con una mujer de edad avanzada. El parecía muy serio, como si no quisiese estar allí, acompañando a aquella señora. Rey leyó el encabezado, en el que se hablaba de una velada con diferentes personalidades para realizar una donación a la ONG Save the Children. Como no, pensó Rey. Los niños siempre eran objeto de todo tipo de especulaciones, especialmente, cuando se trataba de organizar este tipo de celebraciones altruistas. Tomó un pitillo y lo encendió. Hacía dos años que no fumaba, casualmente desde que estaba con Tom, pero desde su llegada a América sentía que lo necesitaba tanto como respirar.  
Su móvil vibró y supo que alguien había contestado a su mensaje.  
-Querida, guardo tu número de teléfono nuevo. Permíteme que se lo envíe al Teniente Solo también.  
Era un mensaje de Luke Skywalker. En seguida se lamentó por no tener precaución y haber caído en la posibilidad de que el Director enviase su contacto a su peor pesadilla. Claro que, si tenían que trabajar juntos, no quedaba más remedio que aceptar que él podría tener su teléfono. Y ella el suyo, claro. Rey se preguntó cuándo Skywalker enviaría el teléfono a su sobrino.  
Ben Solo estaba viendo una película en el salón. Las cosas con Joana se habían relajado, pero aun así, su mujer se mantenía distante. Sintió vibrar su móvil en el pantalón y lo tomó con despreocupación.   
-Ben, te envío el teléfono estadounidense de la señorita Solano.   
Como no. Guardó el número en ese mismo instante. Se preguntó si tendría ya una App de mensajería instantánea instalada. Miró a su mujer, que estaba recostada en el sofá, concentrada en la película. Abrió el whatsapp y buscó el contacto de Rey. La encontró enseguida. Miró su perfil, y su foto. Era una foto del jardín de una casa. Probablemente, la casa en la que vive en Hollywood Heights. Miró su hora de conexión. Aparecía “en línea”. Le entró curiosidad por saber con quién estaría hablando. Pensó que sería muy divertido enviarle un mensaje y esperar su reacción, pero por otra parte, no quería parecer un acosador. La relación entre ellos era demasiado intensa para haberse conocido hace dos días. Finalmente decidió que no haría nada. De momento.  
A la mañana siguiente, Rey Solano esperaba sentada en el bordillo, a que Joonas viniese a buscarla. Llevaba más de media hora esperando, y la hora de fichar se estaba acercando peligrosamente. Se preocupó por si a Joonas le había pasado algo. Dudó en si debía llamar a Skywalker para comunicarle la situación, o simplemente, tomar un taxi y pasar el costo a la oficina. Como era nueva, y no quería meter la pata, tomó la decisión de llamar a Luke.  
-¿Qué? – dijo Luke al otro lado del teléfono. Como que Joonas no se ha pasado a recogerte. Este joven…-se hizo un silencio. Déjame que llame al Teniente Solo para que…  
¿Qué? Ni de broma, pensó Rey. Se adelantó a la respuesta de su jefe, diciendo que no quería generar más molestias y que ahora mismo tomaría un taxi.  
-De ninguna manera Rey – respondió tajante – de ninguna manera. Quédate ahí. Ben tiene que estar a punto de salir de casa, y le quedas de camino. Espera ahí.  
Luke colgó el teléfono. Rey se quedó mirando al terminal. No se lo podía creer. El destino parecía caprichoso, y también obsesionado en juntarlos continuamente. Pensó en si sería más apropiado que se cambiase de ropa, ya que hoy, por ser un día caluroso, Rey llevaba un vestido vaporoso, pero quizás demasiado corto. Miró al cielo. Si a las 8 de la mañana el sol estaba quemando, la temperatura a mediodía sería muy superior. Dudó, pero finalmente decidió que no tenía por qué cambiarse de ropa. Si no había pensado en la posibilidad de incomodar a Joonas, porque tendría que verse afectado Ben Solo, que aun encima estaba casado.  
Pasaron diez minutos y la vio sentada en el bordillo, con las piernas estiradas, observando sus sandalias. De lejos parecía una adolescente esperando el autobús para marcharse al instituto. Le pareció graciosa la estampa, claro que le hecho de que su tío se empeñase en convertirle en el chofer personal de la psicóloga ya no le parecía tan gracioso. Tocó el claxon y Rey alzó la vista. Tomó su maletín y sin apenas mostrar ninguna expresión se dirigió al coche. En vez de abrir la puerta del copiloto, abrió la trasera.   
-¿Qué haces? – dijo Ben Solo sorprendido.  
Rey le miró, como tratando de descifrar lo que quería decir su compañero.  
-¿Montarme en el coche? – contestó ella con ironía.  
-Pero no detrás – dijo él seguro – no soy tu chófer, aunque Skywalker se empeñe en ello.  
Rey miró el picaporte de la puerta. En realidad no se sentaba detrás por ser una persona condescendiente con Ben, dando a entender que era su taxista personal. No se quería montar delante porque con su vestido tan corto, sus piernas desnudas estarían más a la vista para él, y teniendo en cuenta que el trayecto a la oficina solía ser de una hora…  
-Vamos, móntate o llegaremos tarde – él se estiró y le abrió la puerta del copiloto desde dentro.   
Rey finalmente asumió que su plan de ir sentada en el asiento de atrás no iba a funcionar, y se montó delante. Apoyo su maletín sobre sus piernas. Eso taparía un poco las vistas. Se colocó el cinturón y miró al frente.  
-De nada – dijo Ben, una vez más, haciéndose notar.   
-Gracias – dijo ella a regañadientes, para acto seguido fijar su vista en la ventana.   
Pasaron quince minutos, y ya metidos en el atasco matutino, la tensión cada vez era mayor. Ben encendió la radio y puso una emisora de música pop. Eso parece que atrajo la atención de Rey durante unos segundos, que miraba las manos de Ben manipular la radio. En cuanto sintonizó la emisora, ella volvió su atención al tráfico de la carretera.  
-Cuando Joonas te trae – comenzó Ben – ¿te sientas detrás?  
Él quería constatar si era la rutina de Rey, o si por el contrario, era una manera de darle a entender que su presencia le resultaba intolerante.  
-No – dijo ella secamente.  
Ahí lo tienes, pensó Ben. No tenía por qué molestarse por esa respuesta. No le interesaba en absoluto llevarse bien con su nueva compañera. Solo tenían que sacar el trabajo para adelante, y cuanto más rápido, mejor para todos. No le molestó. Desde luego que no, pero sin saber porque, sus manos apretaron el volante denotando tensión y disconformidad con la respuesta de Rey. Ella apreció este gesto y se removió en el asiento. Hacía demasiado calor en el coche. El maletín de piel, colocado encima de sus pantorrillas, estaba haciéndola sudar a chorretones.  
-¿Puedes poner el aire acondicionado, por favor? – pidió Rey.  
Ben no dijo nada pero obedeció y activo el climatizador. A pesar de que la temperatura en el coche comenzaba a ser agradable, Rey sentía que sus piernas se iban a derretir en cualquier momento. Finalmente, tras mucho sopesarlo, decidió retirar el maletín para dejarlo en el suelo del coche, y dejar así, por fin sus piernas al aire libro. El frescor del aire acondicionado la inundó, y sintió verdadero placer por ello.   
Ben se decía así mismo. No mires. No le mires las piernas. Estúpido, ¿nunca has visto unas piernas de mujer? No lo hagas. Era una lucha perdida. Su impulso de hombre Neanderthal pudo más, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba mirando las piernas de Rey. Eran bonitas. Torneadas, bronceadas, algunas pequeñas pecas se extendían a lo largo de su extensión. Ella las tenía ligeramente separadas. Ben pensó en que sentiría si metiese la palma de su mano en ese pequeño hueco donde estaba su…  
-¡Cuidado! – gritó Rey.  
-Fue demasiado tarde. Ben Solo no pudo frenar a tiempo y golpeó al coche de delante, haciendo que ellos tuviesen un latigazo cervical producido por el impacto. A pesar de no ir a mucha velocidad, debido al tráfico, Ben Solo observó con horror que el maletero del coche delantero estaba destrozado.  
-Mierda…-susurró él, sacándose el cinturón, apagando el coche y bajándose para hablar con el conductor del automóvil afectado, que ya se estaba bajando del mismo realizando aspavientos e insultándole por estar “atontado”.  
Rey respiró profundo. El corazón le iba a mil por hora. No sabía si era producto del choque, o porque sintió la mirada de Ben en sus piernas, y eso le quemaba en todo su ser, especialmente en aquella zona prohibida. Se reprendió así misma porque la sola idea de excitarse pensando en la supuesta lujuria que podía sentir Ben por ella, era de todo, menos profesional. Además, estaba casado, se repitió. Son apreciaciones tuyas, se dijo. Dudó en bajarse del coche, si intervenir o mantenerse ajena. En cualquier caso, se sentía parte responsable de aquel choque.  
Vio a Ben volver al coche a paso rápido. El tráfico había empeorado. El calor iba en aumento. Se acercó por el lado del copiloto y abrió la puerta. Rey se sobresaltó. Estaba demasiado cerca. Acercó su mano a sus piernas, y abrió la guantera del coche. Sacó unos papeles.  
-El seguro del coche – dijo él, como si quisiera aclarar la duda de algo que ya era evidente.  
Ella asintió y lo vio dirigirse al conductor, que continuaba haciendo grandes aspavientos, ante un Ben Solo concentrado en cubrir los papeles para dar parte al seguro. A Rey le sorprendió. Ella habría perdido los estribos ante los números improperios que aquel impresentable le estaba dedicando, y que cada vez iban en aumento.   
Pasaron diez minutos, y seguían parados en la carretera. Habían cambiado los coches a un arcén para no entorpecer el tráfico, y se encontraban a la espera de que la grúa viniese a recoger el coche del sedán golpeado. Rey decidió que era conveniente enviar un mensaje a Skywalker para informarle de que llegarían tarde a trabajar.  
Ben volvió al coche, y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Cerró los ojos y se frotó la cara, mientras apoyaba su nuca en el reposa cuellos. Rey le miró.   
-No te preocupes – dijo ella – el seguro se hará cargo. Ha sido un golpe sin importancia. Lo importante es que no ha habido daños humanos.  
Él la miró. Incrédulo. Impasible. Iracundo. Suspiró, como dando a entender que Rey no se enteraba de que iba la película, y ésta ya estaba por terminar.  
-Déjalo – dijo él, procurando no ser demasiado impertinente.  
Rey apretó su boca en una fina línea. Menudo gilipollas, pensó de nuevo. Se quitó el cinturón, abrió la puerta, tomó su maletín y comenzó a andar en dirección contraria. Ben la miró con estupor y salió del coche también.  
-¿A dónde vas? – gritó él sin moverse.  
-Que te den – gritó ella. Ahí te quedas. Dijo sin darse la vuelta. Apuró el paso.  
Ben Solo no lo podía creer. Estaba haciéndole un espectáculo en medio de la autopista principal de Los Ángeles. Vio como Rey continuaba andando por el arcén, mostrando sus piernas al mundo, y algunos conductores no se cortaban de deleitarse con las vistas. Uno de ellos le gritó un: “guapa, ven que te llevo yo”, comentario al que Rey no le prestó atención. Pero Ben Solo sí, y cada vez que se alejaba más de él, mas ira sentía hacia ella.  
-A la mierda – murmuró emprendiendo el paso hasta alcanzarla. Cuando por fin la alcanzó, la tomó del brazo para que ella le enfrentase.  
-¿Qué haces? – dijo ella con incredulidad mirando la mano de Ben Solo tomando su brazo derecho. Suéltame. De inmediato.  
-No hagas un espectáculo en medio de la carretera. No tienes ni puta idea de lo peligrosa que es esta ciudad. Y más para alguien como tú – dijo él severamente.  
-¿Alguien como yo? – dijo ella soltando una carcajada insolente. Se cuidarme sola, gracias.  
Intentó zafarse del agarre de su compañero, pero como era previsible, no fue capaz. Él cada vez apretaba más fuerte, haciéndole daño. Sabía que después de esto, le quedaría una bonita marca que lucir durante varios días.  
-A ver si lo entiendes Teniente Ben Solo – dijo ella con dulzura envenenada. Preferiría ser apaleada en un callejón, antes que volver contigo a ese coche.  
Ben la soltó de inmediato, tal y como ella le había pedido con anterioridad. Pensó que le daba igual si algún loco la secuestraba y hacía con ella lo que quisiera. No lo culparía. El mismo lo haría si se dejase llevar por el impulso primitivo que estaba sintiendo. La tomaría en sus hombros, y le daría un buen azote en ese culo redondo y respingón que se encargaba de presumir con ese vestidito de mierda.  
-Haz lo que quieras – sentenció él.   
Volvió a su coche sin mirar atrás. Estúpida niñata. Es más terca que una mula, pensó. Se metió en su todoterreno, al frescor del aire acondicionado, y a la espera de la llegada de la grúa. Cuando esta llegó, se encargó de salir para explicar lo sucedido, y firmó toda la documentación. Después, pensó que sería un buen detalle pagar el taxi del conductor afectado, así que sacó su billetera, y tomó el billete de 50 dólares que Rey le había entregado.  
-Tome – dijo Ben extendiendo la mano. Por las molestias ocasionadas, acéptelo por favor.  
El hombre, ya más calmado, miró el billete y lo tomó en sus manos. Estaba a punto de agradecérselo, cuando se percató que éste tenía una inscripción en la cara frontal del mismo.   
-Disculpe, pero no puedo aceptarlo. Este billete tiene un mensaje escrito. No lo admitirían en ningún sitio.  
Se lo devolvió para sorpresa de Ben. Lo revisó y efectivamente, el billete tenía escrito un “que lo disfrutes mucho. Rey”. Que cabrona, pensó. Le devolvió el dinero delante de todos porque sabía que no se negaría, pero se encargó de estropear el billete con un mensaje para que no pudiese utilizarlo. Así era como dar perdido los 50 dólares de la noche anterior. Tenía que reconocer que era astuta. Lo guardó de nuevo en la billetera y le entregó uno nuevo al conductor, que esta vez sí lo agradeció y aceptó de buen gusto.  
Rey llegó a la oficina con los pies destrozados. Estaba tan ofuscada que comenzó a caminar y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya no sabía ni donde estaba. Tuvo que pedir un Uber que le cobró 40 dólares para llegar a la oficina central. Salió del ascensor, sudorosa, y con su cabello hecho un desastre. Tampoco es que le importase. Ahora mismo, lo que quería era sentarse, beber un poco de agua fresca, y ocuparse de su trabajo, que era a lo que había venido hacer a América.   
Vio que Ben había llegado mucho más pronto que ella. No le extrañó. Era cuestión de tiempo que la grúa llegase para retirar el coche del sedán que él había golpeado. Pasó por delante de él, y se dirigió al pequeño despacho que le habían asignado. Estaba decorado con mobiliario de la década de los 60, pero al menos, tenía unas persianas que podía bajar para tener más intimidad. Entró dentro, cerró la puerta, y bajó las persianas. Acto seguido se sentó en el sofá de las visitas y se descalzó. Miró sus pies. Estaban hinchados. Como le gustaría recibir un masaje de Tom ahora.  
Estaba acalorada, sedienta y excitada. Excitada por haberse sentido deseada por él, y por la manera tan agresiva de sujetarla por el brazo. Tras el enfado inicial que la indignó hasta el punto de marcharse andando a pleno sol, sintió una oleada de emociones contradictorias, entre ellas, el ardor de pensar cómo sería sentirse tocada por aquellas manos.  
Se conocía muy bien así misma. Y sabía lo que necesitaba. Pero en Londres era mucho más fácil que en Los Ángeles. Sin embargo, hoy era viernes, y era probable que sus compañeros salieran a tomar unas copas a algún local. Tomó el teléfono fijo de su despacho, y buscó la extensión de Finn. Era la única persona aparte de Luke Skywalker, con la que podía mantener una conversación por el momento.  
Él se presentó en su despacho rápidamente.  
-¿Necesitas algo, Rey? – dijo él mostrándose muy solícito. Ella sonrío.  
-¿Hoy vais a salir de fiesta? – preguntó ella sin miramientos, ante la sorpresa de Finn, que abrió los ojos de manera muy expresiva.  
-Si…-titubeo al principio, después se mostró más firme. Solemos salir a un local que se llama Starkiller. Está en Park Avenue.   
-Genial – dijo ella – puede que me una esta noche. Si no os importa…necesito desconectar un poco.  
-¡Claro! – dijo Finn, mostrándose sinceramente contento de contar con Rey.


	4. IV

Ben Solo se inventó una excusa para salir a tomar unas copas con sus colegas de trabajo. Tuvo que venderlo de forma muy creíble para que su esposa no sospechase que algo tenía entre manos. Ben no solía salir de fiesta con sus compañeros, y el hecho de comentarlo con tanta efusividad, solo hacía saltar las alarmas de una Joana, que tal vez por desidia, no le comentó nada más a su esposo, salvo que lo pasase bien y no se excediera.   
¿Y porque Ben Solo decidió salir justo esta noche? Pues porque, de nuevo, escuchó a sus compañeros extender el rumor de que Rey Solano había hablado con Finn, y le había comunicado su intención de salir esta noche al pub Starkiller. Así que él simplemente tenía que estar ahí para verlo.  
Cuando llegó al local, Rey todavía no había llegado, pero Finn tampoco. Eso le preocupó. Qué casualidad, pensó. Justo la persona a la que le preguntó Rey de forma directa si había algún plan para esta noche, no había llegado. Seguramente Finn tenía la intención de conquistar a Rey, aunque para él, fuese inalcanzable. No estaba mal ser un soñador, aunque en ocasiones, ello supusiera estrellarte contra el suelo.  
Bebió su copa mientras escuchaba las quejas de sus compañeros sobre el poco presupuesto asignado por el senado para la seguridad ciudadana. Eso, por supuesto que les afectaba, ya que cuanto menos presupuesto asignado, menos investigaciones podían realizar. Ben Solo estaba convencido que el Gobernador de California tenía mucho que ver con esa decisión del Senado, pero no lo compartió con nadie, puesto que esos pensamientos, infundados por el momento, le pertenecían tan solo a él. Pasó un rato, y se escuchó vitorear a dos policías que estaban jugando a los dardos en la máquina de la entrada. Ben Solo supo que habían llegado ambos. Un recibimiento tan efusivo solo podía provocarlo una mujer, la nueva incorporación en plantilla.  
Ben Solo pensó que se caía de la silla cuando la vio a aparecer. Rey estaba imponente. Llevaba un vestido ajustado, de color negro, que le llegaba a la altura del muslo, una cazadora de cuero a juego y unos tacones de infarto. El pelo suelo dibujando unas ligeras hondas por sus hombros y espalda, algo que acentuaba las facciones equilibrada de su rostro. A penas llevaba maquillaje, pero era el suficiente para que Ben Solo, sumara 2+2. Rey no venía a pasárselo bien con sus colegas los policías. Rey venía de caza. Todo en ella lo decía. Su vestido, su peinado, su maquillaje y su actitud.   
-Jo-der – dijo Poe Dameron – como está la psicóloga…  
Ben Solo tomó otro trago de su copa y se levantó hacia ellos. El tonto del haba de Finn estaba allí, al lado de ella, pensado ingenuamente que podría tener alguna oportunidad romántica con Rey Solano, aunque Ben ya sabía la respuesta. A las mujeres con el carácter de Rey no les gustan los ositos amorosos. Quizás para una relación de pareja estable busquen ese tipo de hombre, pero no para tener sexo en una noche de viernes. Se padeció del pobre Finn. Mucho tenía que sufrir todavía con las mujeres.  
-Teniente Solo – dijo Finn mostrándose más serio que de costumbre – que sorpresa verle en Starkiller.  
Finn no ocultó su desprecio hacia Ben Solo, y tampoco lo culpaba. En el pasado ambos habían tenido varios enfrenamientos en la oficina central. Justificados o no, la relación entre ambos había quedada tocada y hundida de muerte.  
Ben ignoró el comentario de Finn y se centró en Rey, que lejos de verse amedrentada por la mirada escrutiñadora de su Teniente, alzó la barbilla y sonrío levemente, mostrando sus dientes perfectos.  
-¿Quieres tomar una copa? – dijo Ben directamente a Rey, ignorando a Finn, que cada vez se mostraba más ofuscado porque le estuviese robando la atención de la chica que le gustaba. Te debo una disculpa por lo de hoy.  
-Quiero tomar una copa – sonrío – pero no contigo. Vamos Finn.  
Lo dejó plantado y pasó rozándole el brazo. Hasta el propio Finn se quedó impactado de la respuesta de su compañera, pero no tardó en recobrar la compostura, y acompañarla. Ben sintió la estela de perfume que Rey se había puesto y algo muy salvaje se despertó dentro de él. En ese preciso momento entendió a lo que se encontraba. Él, siendo una persona obsesiva por naturaleza con todo aquello que le apasionaba, supo que hasta que no consiguiera lo que quería de ella, no podría dejarla en paz. Y mientras la situación continuase, el juego del tira y afloja también los acompañaría. La vio a lo lejos sentarse en la barra y pedir algo al camarero de la barra, que le sonrió, y tras servirle, le hizo un gesto que probablemente significase que invitaba la casa. Rey sonrío y se marchó con la copa a la zona de baile.   
Rey observó el panorama. Había sacado la artillería pesada, lo reconocía. Se sentía una femme fatale, y una parte de ella no quería reconocer que todo este plan había sido urdido para molestar al Teniente Solo. Sabía que no la soportaba, que tenía un bloqueo con ella, pero también, en lo profundo de su ser sabía que él la deseaba. Estaba casado, y seguramente jamás daría el paso de atreverse a hacer lo que ansiaba, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera disfrutar de las vistas. Ella no dudó ni por un segundo que él aparecería en el pub, pues a las personalidades como la suya, le podía más el jugar hasta la última baza, con farol incluido, que el retirarse en la primera partida.  
Ella recordó la frase de “te debo una disculpa por lo de hoy”. Si él pensaba que una copa le iba a hacer olvidar lo mal que se lo había hecho pasar durante sus primeros dos días en Los Ángeles, la llevaba clara. Todavía no la conocía.   
Se dijo así misma que no debía mirar hacia la mesa donde estaba Ben sentado, pero no pudo evitarlo. Descubrió encantada que él no paraba de mirarla y que su expresión corporal era del todo reveladora. La tensión en sus brazos, los labios húmedos tras haberse pasado la lengua por ello, la respiración agitada… Todas esas señales eran inequívocas para Rey, que como psicóloga especializada en comunicación no verbal, ya había detectado los deseos más oscuros del Teniente. Quizás por eso la trataba con tanto desprecio. Puede que fuese un mecanismo para mantener la tentación alejada.   
Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos al notar las manos de una persona en su cintura. Sabía que no era Finn, porque éste estaba hablando con Rose, una antigua amiga de la academia, con la que se había encontrado en la pista. Se giró y comprobó con gusto, que aquel hombre que la estaba cortejando, no estaba nada mal. Y lo más importante, es que no pertenecía al cuerpo de policía, con lo que sus relaciones laborales no se verían afectadas. El hombre, que era igual de alto que ella, se acercó a su oreja y le preguntó cómo se llamaba. Después, le preguntó si tenía novio. Al obtener una respuesta negativa por su parte, el hombre se acercó todavía más a Rey. Ella no se separó.  
Ben observaba el espectáculo desde la distancia. No sabía porque pero estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado. No entendía el porqué, pero ahí estaba, ignorando por completo a sus compañeros, que ya comenzaban a hablar de deportes y política. Por más que lo intentase no podía dejar de mirarla. Claro que el alcohol también estaba haciendo de las suyas, y todos sus sentidos se encontraban a flor de piel. Rey tampoco ayudaba. En vez de centrarse en su conquista de la noche, no paraba de clavar sus ojos en él. Estaba conversando con aquel hombre que la agarraba por la cintura y se apretaba hacia ella, pero al mismo tiempo, ella le miraba, como retándole. Como si quisiera decirle: mira lo mala que estoy siendo. La cosa fue a peor cuando el hombre retiró el cabello de Rey y besó su cuello. Ben detectó como Rey se retorcía de gusto y eso todavía le molestó más.   
If you don't wanna see me dancing with somebody  
If you wanna believe that anything could stop me  
Don't show up, don't come out  
Don't start caring about me now  
Walk away, you know how  
Don't start caring about me now  
Era un juego extraño. Ella estaba siendo cortejada por otro hombre, pero su mirada y todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en él. Ella se separó un momento y le dijo algo al oído. Él asintió, le sonrío y acto seguido volvió por donde había venido. Ben frunció el ceño. ¿Sonreía cuando Rey le estaba dejando plantado en la pista?  
Todo sucedió demasiado deprisa. Cuando él quiso darse cuenta, tenía a Rey pasando a su lado, que le había mirado fijamente como una invitación a seguirla. De hecho, cuando él se levanto y siguió los pasos de ella, Rey giró su rostro levemente para comprobar que efectivamente Ben había captado la indirecta.   
Entró en el baño de mujeres, no sin antes volverse para mirar a Ben que estaba a metro y medio de ella, dudando. Ella se mordió el labio y para él fue la prueba definitiva que necesitaba. Ella se metió en el servicio adaptado, mucho más grande que el resto. Él la siguió y la encontró de espaldas a la puerta. Ben entró, dio una última mirada para comprobar que nadie les había seguido y cerró con el seguro. No sabía que estaba haciendo, si debía o no, pero allí estaba.  
Ella se volvió para mirarle e inspiró profundamente. El hizo ademán de acercarse a ella, pero Rey se lo impidió, poniendo su mano como barrera.  
Él se acercó más, pero ella presionó más todavía su pecho. Él cansado de aquel jueguecito, le agarró la muñeca y se la bajó lentamente hasta dejarla a la altura de la cadera.   
La miró de arriba abajo. Vio como el pecho de ella, bajo ese vestido diminuto, se movía producto de la respiración agitada. Con sus manos acarició los brazos de ella y ascendió, pasando por sus hombros, y finalmente por su cuello. Apretó ligeramente y ella gimió levemente. Estaba tan excitada como él. Acercó su rostro al de ella para besarla, pero ella apartó su rostro con desprecio.  
Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ben la tomó de los brazos con fuerza y el obligo a darse la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a él. Le puso una mano en la espalda y ejerció presión en ella, obligándola a inclinarse sobre el lavabo, quedando totalmente expuesta a él y viéndola reflejada en el espejo. Ella le clavó la mirada.  
-Quieres follarme – dijo con la voz ronca, algo que todavía aumentó más el ardor de Ben en su entrepierna. Pero no lo vas a hacer. ¿Y sabes por qué?  
El mantuvo la mano en su espalda, ejerciendo la misma presión. Ella sonrío a través del espejo.  
-Porque no pienso darte nada de mí mientras continúes siendo un gilipollas. No me importa que estés casado, pero no voy a consentir que me menosprecies.  
Para sorpresa de Rey, tras esa declaración de intenciones, Ben Solo no se enfadó ni dijo nada hiriente. Simplemente sonrío y después se mordió el labio. La mano que le quedaba libre la utilizó para acariciar los muslos de ella, subiendo su vestido hasta prácticamente su trasero. Se deleitó al comprobar que las medias le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo, lo cual facilitaba mucho el trabajo que se disponía a hacer.  
En estos momentos, le daba igual estar casado o no, estar siendo infiel a su esposa, estar siendo un hombre a merced de una mujer muy consciente de sus encantos. Solo quería bajarle la ropa interior y follarla allí mismo. Sin preliminares. Necesitaba clavarse en ella.  
Ella suspiró cuando la mano de Ben por fin acarició el hueco entre sus piernas, tal y como él había fantaseado minutos antes del choque de automóviles.  
-Sabes por qué me choqué esta mañana con aquel sedán, ¿verdad? – dijo él en un susurro. Ella gimió al sentir su tacto muy cercano a la zona prohibida. Porque no podía parar de fantasear con la idea de saber que sentiría al meter mis dedos aquí.  
Ella dio un respingo cuando notó que los dedos de él estaban en la entrada de su núcleo, y la única barrera que los separaba era la ropa interior de ella. Ben retiró su mano de la espalda de Rey, y llevó ambas a sus glúteos, estrujándolos. Ella se agarró al lavabo. Era tal la fuerza que imprimía Ben en sus caricias que sentía que se podría caer en cualquier momento.  
Alguien tocó la puerta. Ben no respondió. Tan solo miró a Rey a través del espejo, como había hecho hasta ahora. La puerta volvió a sonar, y esta vez, mucho más fuerte. Rey rompió el contacto visual con Ben y en un momento de lucidez, se apartó de él, colocándose su vestido. Le esquivó antes de que el pudiera evitarlo, y salió del baño como una exhalación. Ben escuchó a una mujer quejarse por llevar varios minutos esperando. Cuando él también salió del cubículo, la sorpresa de la joven fue mayúscula, que sin mediar palabra con él, se metió rápidamente en el baño.  
Ben no podía perder más el tiempo. Ahora, que estaba empalmado y dispuesto a todo, Rey había decidido marcharse dejándole así. Salió en su búsqueda pero cuando la encontró, ella ya se marchaba despidiéndose de Finn y acompañada por el hombre que había conocido en la pista.   
Él apretó los puños. Rey salió del local por una puerta trasera y aquella noche, no volvió a verla.  
Ben llegó dos horas más tarde a su casa, y la calentura que sentía todavía le acompañaba. Pensó en masturbarse en el baño de la planta baja, para no despertar a su mujer, pero intuyó que no serviría de nada. Darse una ducha parecía ser la opción más sensata, así que subió a su habitación en silencio, para no molestar a Joane. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, ella le estaba ¿esperando?   
Ben se quedó parado en la puerta de la habitación. Su mujer, parecía leerle el pensamiento, retiró la colcha de la cama y le mostró el conjunto de satén que llevaba.  
-Pensé que no vendrías tan pronto – dijo ella en un susurro.  
Sabía que no estaba haciendo bien. Que esta manera de actuar era repugnante y por ello, el simple hecho de hacer el amor con su mujer pensando en otra, le convertía en el ser más vil y rastrero de la tierra. Pero el instinto primitivo que toda la noche le había acompañado, hizo acopio de presencia, y tomó el control de sus actos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.


	5. V

Ben salió pronto de su casa. A pesar de que no tenía que trabajar porque era fin de semana, sintió la necesidad de distraerse con algo. Su mujer, Joana, todavía seguía durmiendo, y él, que no había conseguido conciliar el sueño en las dos últimas noches, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en esas circunstancias era emplear toda su atención en algo que fuera útil.  
Tomó su coche y partió hacia la oficina central. El tráfico de aquella mañana de domingo en la ciudad de Los Ángeles era fluído, por lo que en menos de veinte minutos, ya se encontraba en el vestíbulo principal. Tomó su credencial, a pesar de saber que no la necesitaría y observó al agente de seguridad, Jerry Johnson, que le miraba muy sorprendido.  
-Teniente Solo – dijo el agente mientras tomaba una planilla, seguramente para tomar nota de las visitas que recibía el edificio – No le esperábamos por aquí el fin de semana.  
Ben sonrió. Tampoco dió más explicaciones que las necesarias. Advirtió al empleado que estaría unas horas en su despacho trabajando en su caso principal. El agente Johnson parecía interesado en obtener más información sobre aquello que requería la inmediata atención del Teniente, pero éste no le dio oportunidad de seguir con la conversación. Ben tomó su teléfono móvil como si tuviera que hacer algo importante con él, y antes de emprender su camino hacia el ascensor, le dio una última mirada al agente de seguridad, el cual, le correspondió con un gesto de cabeza afirmativo.  
Rey disfrutó de un gran baño con espuma en su nueva bañera tamaño XL. A los americanos les gustaba ser opulentos, pensó. Todo el mobiliario de su casa parecía estar hecho para gigantes. O ella era demasiado pequeña, y esa es la apreciación que inevitablemente se hacía, al observar que sus piernas no cubrían, ni de lejos, todo el largo de aquella bañera.   
Mientras se secaba mirándose en el espejo, comprobó, para su desgracia, que aquella marca no había desaparecido de su cuello. Si, era consciente de lo que su apasionado amante había hecho con ella la noche del viernes, pero esperaba, ingenuamente quizás, que a estas alturas del fin de semana, ya no quedaría ni rastro. Se lamentó por no haber sido más responsable. No le importaba el hecho de haberse acostado con un hombre que acababa de conocer. No era la primera vez ni la última que seguramente caería en ese viejo error. Lo que le atormentaba era la mirada de desaprobación que sabía que el Teniente Solo le daría. Estaba segura de que no comentaría nada, porque su orgullo le precedía, y antes de verbalizar con palabras lo que él podía estar sintiendo sobre aquello, preferiría pegarse un tiro con su Glock en el pie. Se mordió el labio y se observó con atención, como si aquella fuese la primera vez que lo hiciese. Lo que había pasado con su compañero, en aquel baño del pub Starkiller, no podía volver a suceder.   
Rey era curiosa y desde muy joven, siempre le había gustado experimentar emociones fuertes. Pero acostarse con el Teniente de la brigada para la que ella trabajaba, no era una decisión muy acertada. Ella misma era consciente de que en su lista imaginaria de pros y contras, éstos últimos ganaban por goleada. Abandonó sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonido de su móvil en la habitación. Comprobó que su amigo Tom le estaba llamando, así que decidió responder. Estuvieron hablando cerca de hora y media, y por supuesto, Rey se alegró de que no fuese una videoconferencia, ya que tendría que haber hecho verdaderos esfuerzos para ocultar la marca del chupón de su cuello. No es que tuviera nada formal con Tom, al contrario. Su relación se basaba en la amistad y la cercanía. Alguna vez habían caído en la tentación y se habían acostado, pero después, todo retornaba a la normalidad. Aun así, Rey sentía que lo que había hecho el viernes con aquel joven, era una traición hacia su amigo, por eso prefirió ocultarle esa información cuando él le preguntó que había hecho durante el fin de semana.  
A la mañana siguiente, el agente Joonas recogió a Rey como estaba previsto. Tenía mala cara, y ella pensó que lo más apropiado sería preguntarle que le había sucedido el viernes para no pasar a recogerla, aunque llegó a la conclusión de que, si él mismo ni siquiera se había disculpado con ella por dejarla plantada, quizás, no debía intentar indagar sobre lo sucedido.  
-Hoy hace un día agradable, señorita Solano – comentó él distraído. Las temperaturas parecen haber disminuido.  
Rey sonrío y asintió. Inevitablemente, recordó la mañana del viernes. Esa horrible mañana en la que el calor abrasador le asfixiaba mientras caminaba sin rumbo por la autopista de Los Angeles.  
Solo cuando puso un pie en el vestíbulo principal, recordó que hoy, sin que ella pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo, se encontraría con el Teniente. Suspiró y agarró con fuerza su maletín.   
Finn la interceptó en el pasillo, antes de que siquiera pudiera girar hacia su despacho. Su rostro parecía serio. Rey tragó duro y ofreció la mejor de sus sonrisas.  
-Hola Finn.  
-El viernes te fuiste sin mí – dijo él secamente.  
Mierda. Pensó Rey. De todas las posibles situaciones que se podían dar, no esperaba que precisamente Finn, fuese la persona que le montaría una escena de celos.  
-Disculpa Finn –comenzó Rey. Me surgió algo, y…  
-Desde luego que sí.  
Dilapidante, pensó Rey. Finn continuaba mirándola, como buscando que ella se deshiciese en disculpas, pero sospechaba que cualquier explicación que le diera, no sería suficiente. Así que comenzó a caminar con él hacia su despacho. Si tenían que hablar de algo, desde luego que no sería en el pasillo, siendo la comidilla del resto de sus compañeros. Finn captó la indirecta y la siguió. No un paso delante, o un paso atrás, si no a su derecha. Rey sintió las miradas de todos sus compañeros cuando llegó. A muchos de ellos los reconoció porque se encontraban en el pub Starkiller aquella noche. Respiró, ensanchando el pecho, y continuó su camino.   
No le mires, pensó Rey. No le mires.  
No lo pudo evitar. Sus ojos viajaron hacia la mesa de Ben Solo, como siempre, perfectamente ordenada. Él tenía unos papeles en su mano y la estaba observando. Él bajó la vista hacia el cuello de Rey, y después la volvió a mirar. No hizo falta más para que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pensando su compañero. El hecho de ponerse un pañuelo anudado en el cuello era una pista más que determinante para el instinto del Teniente. Ella también retiró la mirada y continuó andando.   
Cuando estaba llegando al despacho, Finn detuvo su camino. Un inspector le reclamaba, por lo que se debatió en qué hacer. Rey, viendo que la conversación pendiente no era urgente, le ánimo a atender al llamado de su compañero. Ya hablaremos después, comentó ella. En el fondo se sintió aliviada. Lo que menos le apetecía enfrentar esa mañana de lunes, era una conversación sobre celos con la única persona en la que podía confiar, por el momento, en la Oficina Central.   
Ben Solo golpeó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa repetidamente. Dudaba en cómo proceder. Sabía que cuanto antes preparase los interrogatorios con la psicóloga, más información obtendría del caso que tenían entre manos, y con ello, podría continuar sus pesquisas de manera individual. Posponer el encuentro con ella solo retrasaría lo inevitable. Pero también se sentía avergonzado de haber caído en sus redes. Él, un hombre al que se le presuponía felizmente casado, se dejó llevar por una niñita con un vestido ajustado y unas medias de satén. Al mismo tiempo, era consciente que después de haberla encontrado dispuesta para él aquel día, después de haberla tocado de esa forma, de haber recibido la mirada de ella de auténtico deseo, sería difícil para él recuperar la normalidad y dejar de verla con aquel cáliz sexual, pero tenía que esforzare en ello. Puede que estuviese ante uno de los mayores retos, no ya de su carrera profesional, sino de toda su vida.   
Rey se sentó y estiró la espalda. Su asiento era muy cómodo, algo que la reconfortó. Las persianas seguían cerradas desde el viernes, lo que daba un aire de intimidad al despacho, pues sin ellas, estaba expuesta en una auténtica pecera de cristal. Encendió su ordenador nuevo, y tomó de su agenda personal, el papel donde tenía apuntada el usuario y la contraseña. Estaba tecleando, cuando su puerta se abrió de golpe, y Ben accedió al despacho sin mediar palabra.  
Rey le miró y apretó los labios. Su primer encuentro desde aquel día empezaba siendo muy brusco.   
No comiences un enfrentamiento con él, se dijo, tratando de convencerse de que lo mejor era tener una actitud conciliadora.  
-Puedes pasar – dijo ella, sonando más irónica de lo que hubiera deseado.  
Él pasó por alto el comentario. Se sentó en la silla que ella tenía enfrente. La miró durante unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar. Rey sabía perfectamente lo que él estaba haciendo. Estaba calculando palabra por palabra lo que tenía que comunicarle. Ella se recolocó en la silla y observó la postura corporal de él. Haciendo acopio de sus conocimientos en psicología, imitó su postura. Todos los manuales dictaminaban que el hecho de mostrarse como un espejo ante el interlocutor, reproduciendo su expresión corporal, era determinante para que la comunicación entre ambos fuera satisfactoria.  
-He estado elaborando un dossier sobre todos los integrantes de la banda a los que tendríamos que comenzar a entrevistar – dijo él, muy profesional y aséptico, mientras desplegaba una serie de fotos de los criminales sobre la mesa de madera de abedul de Rey. Éste – indicó él – es prioritario. Ha estado muy implicado con uno de los cabecillas de la organización.  
Rey no tenía nada que objetar. A penas había tenido tiempo de documentarse sobre el caso, así que no tenía sentido llevarle la contraria a Ben en aquello.  
-No hay problema – respondió ella, y devolvió la atención al ordenador para entrar en su usuario – pero necesito un par de días para familiarizarme con el caso.  
Ben la miró fijamente. ¿Un par de días? ¿Cómo que un par de días? La investigación se había retrasado mucho tiempo, a la espera de que se incorporarse un psicólogo al equipo. Ahora que por fin lo tenían, Ben Solo consideraba que se había esperado el tiempo más que suficiente.  
-No podemos esperar tanto – dijo el en un susurro con intención beligerante. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.  
Rey captó el mensaje de Ben. En cierta manera, la consideraba culpable del retraso de la investigación. Pero por encima de la opinión del Teniente, estaba su criterio profesional. No realizaría una evaluación de los detenidos mientras no hiciera un verdadero trabajo de inmersión en el expediente del caso. Intentado relajar un poco el ambiente, intentó ser más amable.  
-Un viejo amigo me dijo una vez que el que puede tener paciencia, puede tener lo que quiera.  
-Déjate de jueguecitos – interrupió él. Rey le observó - No tenemos más tiempo. Hay gente que está muriendo ahora a causa de no tener la suficiente información para desarticular esta banda.   
Así que ahí estaba, pensó Rey. La causa de la impaciencia de Ben Solo era el hecho de no poder evitar sentirse responsable de la muerte de personas inocentes. Aquello conmovió ligeramente a Rey, que pensó que al fin, podía encontrar algo bueno en él.   
Se tocó el cuello, recolocándose aquella pañoleta que comenzaba a generarle picor en la zona de la nuca. Ese gesto no pasó inadvertido para Ben Solo, que la observó a conciencia. Tenía una mueca en el rostro, quizás de… ¿indiferencia?  
-Está bien – concluyó Rey. Mañana comenzaremos con los primeros interrogatorios. ¿Te parece bien?   
Ben asintió. Parecía complacido de haberse salido con la suya. Se levantó de la silla. ¿Eso era todo?   
Rey le miró. Él parecía decidido para abandonar su despacho, así que volvió su atención al ordenador.   
Antes de salir, Ben le realizó una nueva apreciación.  
-Por cierto, harías bien en quitarte esa absurda pañoleta – ella le miró sorprendida – aquí todos saben lo que has hecho la noche del viernes.  
Cerró dando un portazo. Rey se quedó impactada por el comentario. Abrió la boca y soltó una exhalación de indignación. Increíble… Claro, que tampoco podía culparle. Al fin y al cabo, ella le había llevado al límite en aquel baño de la Starkiller.  
Al haber dejado que el Teniente Solo se saliese con la suya, Rey no tuvo más remedio que quedarse a trabajar hasta muy tarde. Necesitaba todo el tiempo que no tenía para aprenderse los datos más importantes del caso. La investigación minuciosa de Ben y sus chicos le habían puesto las cosas muy fáciles, pero aun así, era tanta la información, que precisaba tiempo para ordenarla y procesarla. Cuando le dieron las 23:30 de la noche, y la chica de la limpieza pasó con su carrito, para comenzar a fregar el pasillo, ella se dio cuenta que el tiempo había pasado volando. Decidió mandarle un mensaje al Director Luke Skywalker: “Dígale a Joonas que mañana no hace falta que me recoja. Ya se han ofrecido a traerme”. Mintió, pero era una mentira piadosa. Si el Director Skywalker se enteraba de los planes de Rey para quedarse toda la noche trabajando, era capaz de venir a buscarla a la oficina y llevarla él mismo a casa.  
Ben Solo estaba de muy buen humor. Había cenado su plato favorito, había visto un partido de Rugby por la tele con su esposa, y había dormido de fábula. Se colocó su mejor camisa, y se miró al espejo. Hoy era un buen día. Comenzaban, por fin, después de tantos meses, los interrogatorios.   
Hasta parece que el Universo se conjugó para hacer que llegase antes de tiempo al trabajo, siendo el tráfico de aquel martes soleado, menos que el común en los días laborales. Silbando, entró en el vestíbulo, y saludó a los agentes de seguridad, que sorprendidos, le devolvieron el gesto. Se montó en el ascensor, y sonrío para sí mismo. Muy pronto podría poner a esas personas entre rejas, de manera definitiva. El ascensor estaba a punto de cerrar cuando la mano del Inspector Dameron lo impidió. Llegaba agitado.  
-Uh – suspiró agarrándose las rodillas. Pensé que no llegaba.  
Ben Solo sonrío al ver la fatiga de su compañero. Conociendo a Dameron, se habría entretenido ligando con la camarera donde desayunaba todas las mañanas, y eso le había hecho llegar tarde.  
-Tienes que ponerte en forma, Poe.  
Poe le miró, todavía agachado. Desde su posición, el Teniente Solo parecía todavía más grande que en condiciones normales.   
-Sí, claro – dijo él un poco molesto. No todos contamos con tu genética, Teniente.  
Rey dio un respingo sobre su silla. El ruido de la cajonera de un despacho continuo cerrándose de golpe y las carcajadas de los agentes que estaban llegando a su puesto de trabajo, la despertaron. Todavía desconcertada, pero recordando que había decidido quedarse toda la noche trabajando, miró el reloj del ordenador. Las 7:37. Bostezó y se estiró. Después, se pasó las manos por el cabello, intentando adecentarse un poco. Justo en ese momento, el Teniente Solo hizo aparición de nuevo en su despacho.  
-Buenos dí…-frenó en seco Ben al ver el escenario que tenía delante.  
Rey bajó los brazos rapidamente y se recolocó en la silla. Carraspeó.  
-Buenos días – respondió ella. Estoy lista. Dame cinco minutos.  
Ben frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Observó los papeles desperdigados por la mesa. Muchos eran de la investigación realizada por el mismo, pero otros muchos eran anotaciones de Rey, de su puño y letra. Había pegado fotos de algunos de los detenidos en las ventanas de la fachada del edificio. La miró a ella. Las ojeras eran evidentes, y se movía con lentitud, como si tuviese un peso de 50 kilos en sus pies. Bostezaba de continuo.   
-¿Has pasado toda la noche aquí? – preguntó, aunque él ya sabía la respuesta. Ella le miró pero no respondió. Continuaba buscando lo que fuese que necesitara. ¿Has desayunado al menos?-ella tampoco respondió.  
Ben exhaló y salió del despacho. Se acercó a la máquina expendedora de la zona de descanso y compró un café doble y un bollo relleno de crema de cacahuete. No sabía si a Rey le gustaría esa clase de cosas, pero por la cena que había comprado en la tienda de Abdul, sabía que su compañera no seguía una dieta equilibrada. Volvió hacia su despacho y ella ya estaba tomando una libreta y un bolígrafo, seguramente, para tomar notas sobre el interrogatorio. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, pero él se puso en su camino.  
-Siéntate – le dijo él. Todavía es pronto.  
Ella le miró. Como lo tenía tan cerca, tuvo que elevar su rostro para verle.  
-Estoy lista   
-No lo dudo – dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Pero no puedo permitir que vayas a trabajar en estas condiciones. Si te desmayas en medio del interrogatorio, haremos el ridículo, tú, yo y el FBI.  
Rey le miró. Odiaba tener que darle la razón. Pero era cierto que no había probado bocado desde la hora de la comida del día anterior. Había estado tan abstraída en sus lecturas que ni siquiera se había acordado de cenar. Accedió a sentarse en el sofá de su despacho. Ben la observó y después la siguió y le entregó el café y el bollo, mientras él esperaba de pie.  
-Gracias – dijo ella con un deje orgulloso.  
-Lo sé, no hace falta que me agradezcas. Sabes cuidarte sola, ¿no? – dijo él rescatando la hiriente contestación que Rey le había dado en la autopista el pasado viernes.  
Ella se sonrojó ligeramente, pero no respondió. Sopló al café y le dio un sorbo. Puso una mueca de disgusto. Ben sonrío para sus adentros. Él también odiaba el sabor de aquella máquina, por eso, prefería traer de su casa un termo con el café de Colombia, importado por una empresa familiar, que él solía adquirir en una tienda cercana a su casa.   
Rey miró el bollo, y lo acercó a su nariz, como si al olfatearlo, pudiera saber si estaba bueno o no de antemano. Estaba a punto de metérselo en la boca, cuando Ben la interrumpió.  
-No sabía si en Londres tomaríais mucha crema de cacahuetes– dijo él – pero no había muchas más alternativas en la máquina.  
Ella le miró sorprendida.  
-¿Cómo sabes que soy de Londres?  
Mierda. Maldijo Ben. Una y mil veces. Se le había escapado ese pequeño detalle, que había averiguado gracias a su investigación por Internet. Rey apreció el nerviosismo de él, por primera vez desde que le conocía.   
Gracias al cielo, uno de los agentes entró en el despacho para comunicarles a ambos que el detenido había llegado a la sala de interrogatorios. Ben dió gracias porque, de no haber sido interrumpidos, no habría tenido idea de cómo salir de aquel atolladero.


	6. VI

Después de aquel horrible café, Rey había obtenido la energía suficiente pasa pasar el día. O al menos, para aguantar hasta que los interrogatorios finalizasen. Caminando hacia la zona donde se encontraba el detenido pensó en lo surrealista que se había convertido su vida. Allí estaba ella, agotada, con la misma ropa de ayer, sin poder haberse dado una ducha, y caminando con el Teniente Ben Solo, su compañero de trabajo, al cual no soportaba, pero con él que al mismo tiempo, había estado a punto de acostarse. Y todo esto en sólo dos días, pensó ella. Ben interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
-Bien. Hemos llegado – dijo él parándose enfrente a una puerta que estaba siendo protegida por un agente del FBI - Repasemos el plan. Yo haré las preguntas. Tú te sentarás en una esquina de la habitación, y no intervendrás en ningún caso con el detenido. Si consideras que hay algún detalle que merece la pena explorar, harás un pequeño carraspeo para indicármelo. ¿Entendido?  
Ella asintió. No era la primera vez que actuaba como auxiliar en un interrogatorio, aunque nunca le habían prohibido participar del mismo. Era habitual que el psicólogo se encontrase al otro lado de la sala, observando la comunicación no verbal del inculpado, y cuando necesitase hacer apreciaciones, se comunicara por micrófono con el investigador, que habitualmente, solía llevar un auricular in ear para recibir indicaciones. En América, por lo visto, las cosas se hacían de manera distinta.  
Ambos accedieron a la sala, y el agente del FBI cerró la puerta tras ellos. Algo en el clima de aquella sala la descompuso. La luz lúgubre, la falta de aire acondicionado, el ruido de los motores de las máquinas, y la mesa en el centro de la sala, con un foco de luz blanca que cegaba, parecía el atrezzo de una película. Rey no tardó en encontrar su sitio. Al fondo de la habitación, había una silla plegable para ella.   
Rey no se percató, pero fue un gesto que para Ben no pasó desapercibido. El detenido, un hombre grueso de unos 50 años, de ascendencia asiática, miraba a la psicóloga con ojos de deseo, como si la estuviese desvistiendo con la mirada. Llevaba un año en prisión preventiva, y probablemente, sin contacto con ninguna mujer con la que poder satisfacer sus deseos. Ben dio un golpe en la mesa para atraer la atención del detenido, que rápidamente, le devolvió la mirada y sonrío levemente.  
-Señor Solo – comenzó el detenido, manteniendo aquella sonrisa repugnante en el rostro - ¿Cómo se encuentra su mujer?  
Rey alzó la vista de sus papeles. ¿A qué se refería?   
Miró al hombre, que mantenía las muñecas esposadas encima de la mesa. Tendría unos cincuenta años, era de complexión delgada, moreno, rasgos asiáticos, aunque ella estaba segura de que no había nacido en Asia por su perfecto acento americano. Quizás había nacido en alguna isla del pacífico a medio camino entre Oriente y EE.UU. Llevaba puesto el uniforme naranja de los presos acusados de delitos penales, y sonreía fríamente, manteniendo una especie de pulso silencioso con Ben Solo. Rey tomó nota con detalle de todas sus apreciaciones. Apunto en mayúsculas y rodeado en rojo “posible relación con la esposa de Solo”.  
-¿Sabes porque estamos aquí verdad? – preguntó Ben secamente.  
El asiático soltó una gran carcajada que llenó toda la sala. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, como si se encontrase incrédulo de lo que estaba sucediendo, y después, volvió a dirigir la mirada a Ben Solo, eliminando de su rostro cualquier signo de sonrisa.  
-Pero por supuesto, Teniente – dijo él saboreando las palabras – no me creerá tan estúpido.  
-No, por supuesto que no –dijo Ben Solo irónicamente, mientras abría el dossier del caso.  
Rey tomó nota sobre la respuesta de Ben. Era totalmente inapropiada contestar así a un detenido, porque lo único que conseguía era reducir las posibilidades de que el inculpado colaborase con la investigación. Subrayó la palabra prepotencia.  
El interrogatorio continuó durante casi tres horas, en las que las preguntas continuas de Ben Solo fueron o bien ignoradas, o contestadas con elocuentes respuestas que no aportaban ninguna información al caso. Rey hizo un par de carraspeos, con la intención de lograr que Solo profundizase en aquellos aspectos que ella, como psicóloga, consideraba la pena que fuesen explorados. Él, para su asombro, la ignoró. A pesard de que él había sido la mente que había diseñado el plan que estaban siguiendo.  
Ya casi estaban terminando, cuando el detenido hizo una pregunta.  
-¿Cómo te llamas?  
Rey levantó la vista de sus notas y se encontró con la mirada del hombre esposado. Ben Solo se volvió para mirarla y observó el rostro de ella sorprendido. Le hizo un gesto con la mano, recordándole que no debía intervenir. Ella miró de nuevo al detenido.  
-Esa información no es relevante – dijo Ben Solo dando carpetazo al dossier que había estado utilizando hasta ahora.  
-Oh, ya lo creo que sí – respondió el detenido - Para mí, es de vital importancia esa información. De hecho, estoy pensándome muy bien si comenzar a colaborar con el FBI. Claro está, a cambio de una serie de privilegios…  
Ben Solo le miró con estupor. Lo había interrogado, al menos, cuatro veces desde el último año. Jamás había conseguido sacarle información, y mucho menos, la posibilidad de un trato.  
-¿Qué clase de privilegios? – preguntó el Teniente.  
-Bueno, eso podemos hablarlo más tarde, cuando la señorita que está allí sentada me diga su nombre–dijo señalando con los dos dedos índices de sus manos esposadas a Rey.  
Ben Solo apretó la boca y sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea. La miró de nuevo, y le hizo un gesto muy sutil con la cabeza, indicándole que no diera ninguna información. Sabía, por propia experiencia, lo peligroso que podía ser que aquellos criminales, con una red de contactos fuera de la cárcel, obtuvieran datos personales sobre los investigadores.   
Pero para horror de Ben, lo vio en los ojos de Rey antes de que contestase. La manera en la que aclaró su garganta, mojó sus labios, y dirigió su tronco hacia adelante. Iba a responder.  
-Me llamo Rey – contestó ella, con un tono dulce pero firme al mismo tiempo.  
Ben cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, negando con la cabeza. Un error de principiante, como no. Acababa de quedar demostrado lo que él ya sabía. Aquella niñata no estaba preparada para asumir un caso como este, porque no era consciente de las implicaciones y los peligros que conllevaban.  
-Rey – dijo complacido, repitiendo su nombre pensativo. Recordaré ese nombre.  
El interrogatorio finalizó, con el detenido siendo llevado por dos agentes a la puerta trasera, a fin de transportarle de nuevo al Nelson Coleman Correctional Center.   
Ben cogió el dossier y salió de la sala de interrogatorios, sin esperar a una Rey que ya recogía sus papeles para acompañarle.  
-Eh – dijo ella alcanzándole – espérame.  
Ben Solo no respondió. Tampoco disminuyó su marcha. Estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado. Primero, porque ella había desacatado la orden expresa de no intervenir. Pero más importante todavía, era el hecho de haber ofrecido información personal. Esa era la primera norma a cumplir en un interrogatorio. Los datos se obtenían del detenido, y no al revés.  
Rey sabía que Ben Solo estaba enfadado. Todo en él así lo decía. Su cuerpo, que se movía rígido, y con rapidez, como huyendo del enfrentamiento. Al mismo tiempo emanaba una energía oscura y siniestra, como si se estuviese conteniendo para estallar. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente.  
-Vale – reconoció Rey – sé que me he saltado la norma de…  
Él se giró hacia ella de manera agresiva. La señaló con su dedo índice. Los ojos parecía que se le iban a salir de las cuencas.  
-¡Eres una inconsciente! – gritó, haciendo que un par de agentes que caminaban por el pasillo se girasen para ver la causa del estruendo. Te dije que no te metieras en mi terreno.  
-¡Y no me he metido! – contesto ella, igualándole – era una pregunta dirigida expresamente hacia mí.  
-¿Ah, sí? Perdona, no me había dado cuenta – escupió él todavía más indignado, mientras emprendía el paso de nuevo.  
-¡Hemos logrado que obtenga un interés por colaborar con el FBI, que hasta ahora, no tenía! – dijo ella segura intentando seguirle el paso.  
– Por supuesto que si – respondió él - Si no te has dado cuenta de que lo que ese tío quería desde que te vió, era follarte sobre la mesa, entonces es que estás ciega.  
Ella frenó y lo agarró del brazo, obligándole a pararse.  
-¿Qué estás diciendo? – susurró ella.   
-Lo que oyes –dijo él sin bajar el tono. Ese tío solo estaba buscando una manera de conectar contigo, porque lo que quería era fo-llar-te.  
La última palabra la dijo silabeando, como si Rey fuese tan ingenua, que no supiera lo que significaba.  
-Ese tío podría ser mi padre… – respondió ella.  
-A los tíos como él, les da igual si la persona que tienen debajo, es de 70 o 10 años. Será mejor que lo aprendas rápido, porque no te auguro un buen futuro en el FBI.  
Ella abrió su carpeta incrédula, y rebuscó en sus notas. Estaba segura que la intención de aquel hombre no era sexual. Había estudiado durante tres horas su expresión corporal, y más todavía cuando éste le pregunto su nombre. La manera de colocar sus manos, de respirar, de mirarla. Nada en él decía que aquel comentario tuviese una connotación de índole sexual.  
-Escúchame bien – dijo ella, intentando sonar autoritaria – tú me has pedido que no me meta en tu trabajo, y no lo he hecho. Pero te ruego que tú tampoco lo hagas.  
Ben la miró con incredulidad. Era el colmo de los colmos que ella no reconociese su error y al menos, se callase esa preciosa boquita que tenía.  
-Cuando me ha preguntado mi nombre, sus manos estaban entrelazadas, de manera relajada. No había tensión en él. Su respiración se mantuvo constante. Sus pupilas no se dilataron, y lo más importante. ¿Te fijaste en lo que llevaba en la muñeca? – ella volvió al vista a sus papeles, buscando algo - Aquí está, una pulsera de hilo trenzada rosa, blanca y lila.  
-Qué me quieres decir con eso – respondió él, cansado de que Rey no admitiera su parte de culpa.  
Rey rodó los ojos. Podría tener un elefante delante y aun así, no lo vería. ¡Para ella estaba todo tan claro…!  
-Pues que hombre de esa edad llevaría una pulsera de hilos trenzada, de ese color, en su muñeca – hizo una pausa al comprobar que Ben Solo continuaba con ese mismo gesto de indiferencia. Un asesino, traficante de drogas…¿con esa pulsera? Es más que evidente que ese cordón se lo ha dado alguien muy allegado. Seguramente una niña, o una mujer joven. Quizás yo le he recordado a ese familiar…  
Rey finalizó su exposición, que en ese momento consideraba brillante. Había utilizado una de las reglas de la psicología más importante. Cuando tu interlocutor no tiene o no quiere darte tiempo para las explicaciones, hay que ser breve, concisa y directa. Se cruzó de brazos esperando una contestación.   
-Ven aquí – le dijo tomándola del brazo, como ella había hecho antes, y la arrastró hasta un puesto con varios ordenadores, donde varios agentes estaban revisando unas cámaras de vídeo de una vigilancia nocturna.  
Rey se dejó arrastrar, pero por el estupor que le causó que él se atreviera a tomarla así del brazo, con una falta total de respeto hacia su persona y su profesionalidad.  
-Jimmy – dijo Ben en tono autoritario – busca el expediente del detenido Satoshi Ming, y muéstrame la foto de la detención. La completa, por favor.  
El agente obedeció a su superior, y abandonó de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo, minimizando la ventana. Rey no entendía que estaba pasando. El policía encontró el expediente del inculpado en muy poco tiempo, y mostró una de las fotos que contenía aquella carpeta. La fotografía era de Satoshi Ming esposado. Tenía el rictus serio. Vestía una camiseta blanca desgastada y unos pantalones vaqueros clásicos. Ni rastro de la pulsera… Rey empezaba a entender por dónde iban los tiros. Ben interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
-Ahora búsqueme el registro de visitas de Satoshi Ming en el Nelson Coleman Correctional Center.  
El policía minimizó la foto, y abrió el registro de visitas recibidas en el centro penitenciario. Estaba vacío.  
-Su familiar allegado debe ser un fantasma de la fuerza para poder traspasar las barreras de la cárcel y entregarle esa pulsera, ¿no te parece? - comentó él, hiriente como el filo de una navaja.- Eres incapaz de afrontar este trabajo. Voy a hablar con Skywalker.  
Rey se quedó allí parada. De pie. Tiesa. El abandonó su agarre y también la sala, marchándose como una exhalación. El agente de policía, miró hacia ella, esperando instrucciones, pero la pobre Rey estaba paralizada con los ojos clavados en la pantalla.   
-¿Señora? – preguntó el agente Jimmy interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Rey que iban a mil revoluciones por minuto.  
-¿Eh? – dijo ella mirándole. El agente se mantenía con una ceja alzada, esperando instrucciones. Ella tragó- eh, sí. Continúe con lo que estaba haciendo.  
Abandonó la sala tan rápido como su predecesor, muerta de vergüenza. No consideraba que su premisa estuviese equivocada. El hecho de que en el momento de la detención el inculpado no portase la pulsera, no quiere decir que no la tuviese guardada a buen recaudo. Pero estaba claro que el Teniente Solo, en sentido figurado, le había dado una buena bofetada con la mano abierta. Pero lo que más le dolía a Rey, no era el hecho del revés que recibió, si no que la expuso como una incompetente delante de todos sus nuevos compañeros.   
Pasados diez minutos, un agente fue en búsqueda de Rey para pedirle que acudiese de manera inmediata al despacho de Luke Skywalker. Rey se tensó. Ben no había tardado ni dos minutos en contarle lo sucedido a su tío. Que ser más rastrero pensó…  
Cuando llegó al despacho de Luke, Ben Solo estaba sentado en una silla, con la pierna cruzada de manera masculina, el codo derecho apoyado en la mesa, sosteniendo con un par de dedos su cabeza por la zona de la sien, y sonriendo satisfecho de sí mismo. Rey estaba a punto de echarse a llorar por la tensión acumulada, pero no le iba a dar ese placer al cretino del Teniente. Hoy no.  
-Señorita Solano – dijo Luke dándole una mirada de comprensión – siéntese.  
Rey caminó despacio e hizo caso. Se sentó en la silla y sintió que se hundía en ella ante la mirada del cabrón de Ben Solo que parecía estar disfrutando mucho de este momento. Quizás era la venganza por lo que sucedió el viernes por la noche en Starkiller.  
-Verá…-dijo Luke, intentando encontrar las palabras más adecuadas – el Teniente Solo me estaba comentando, con preocupación, lo que ha sucedido en la sala de interrogatorios.  
Rey río para sus adentros. Con preocupación. Sí, claro. Estaba deseando perderla de vista y para ello, parecía estar dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese necesario.  
-Lo siento mucho – dijo ella recuperando la compostura. Se estiró en su asiento y se quedó recta, con la barbilla alzada. Pero no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho. He considerado que lo adecuado era responder a la pregunta del detenido, porque estaba dispuesto a mantener una colaboración con el FBI.  
Ben Solo dio una pequeña carcajada. Se inclinó hacia ella.  
-Cuantas personas pueden llamarse Rey en todo el Estado de California. ¿Unas 30 como mucho? A sus secuaces no les va a costar mucho encontrarte…  
-¡Ben! – alzó la voz su tío mirándole fijamente- Ya está bien.  
Él se lamió los labios, recolocándose en la silla, y recobrando la compostura mientras fijaba su vista en el cuadro de la pared que tenía enfrente. Aquello ahora mismo parecía ser más interesante que el calvario que gratuitamente le estaba haciendo pasar en el despacho.  
-Disculpe al Teniente Solo – dijo su tío, de manera conciliadora – pero ha tenido malas experiencias en el pasado.   
Ben continuaba mirando fijamente a la pared, como si la historia no fuese con él. Nada hacía denotar su nerviosismo, salvo por el movimiento que hacían sus carrillos, lo que indicaba que se los estaba mordiendo de nerviosismo.  
-Verá, entiendo perfectamente sus motivaciones para empatizar con el testigo – ella iba a decir algo, pero Luke levantó la mano, haciéndola callar – Pero debe entender que no está tratando a pacientes. Usted, ahora mismo, es una colaboradora de la policía y su única misión es observar y analizar. No intervenir, y mucho menos, darle información personal sobre usted. ¿Lo comprende?  
Rey entendió que era una batalla perdida si continuaban discutiendo por este tema. Prefirió retirarse a tiempo, y perder la batalla contra Ben Solo, antes de perder la confianza que Luke le tenía como buena profesional.  
-Sí, señor – dijo ella tranquila - No se volverá a arrepentir.  
Luke relajó el rostro y dio una palmada. Miró a su sobrino, y después miró a Rey ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa.  
-Ah…Sabía que nos entenderíamos. No le voy a mentir, mi sobrino puede ser muy intenso. …-hizo una pausa, y Ben clavó sus ojos en él– Pero debe tenerle paciencia. Ambos tienen aptitudes muy buenas, que podrían aprovechar para complementarse a nivel profesional. Piénselo. No es necesario que sean los mejores amigos, pero sí que estén dispuestos a aceptar el papel del otro en esta historia. Y eso va por ti también, Teniente.  
Ben rodó los ojos. La vieja historia del compañerismo. Su experiencia le decía que cuanto más trabajase en solitario, mejor. El trabajo salía adelante más rápido. Y si, no sabía delegar, pero tampoco estaba interesado en cambiar su método de trabajo a su edad, mucho menos cuando ya funcionaba.  
Luke se levantó, y con las manos, invitó a Rey a levantarse también. Luke Skywalker se deshacía en cordialidad, tratándola como una verdadera dama. Ella agradeció la cercanía de su jefe en un momento así. Nunca, en toda su carrera profesional, le había sucedido esto con un compañero. Vale, no llevaba muchos años trabajando, pero con su carácter, siempre pensó que no tendría dificultades para relacionarse con nadie.  
-A finales de esta semana les daré los detalles de un operativo. Si todo sale bien, se irán a Seattle. No hagan planes para el fin de semana por si acaso - dijo Luke acompañando a Rey a la puerta.  
-¿Cómo? – dijo Ben con el máximo tono de indignación que encontró en su argot- A Seattle. ¿Ella y yo?  
Luke le miró fijamente. No respondió porque la respuesta era más que obvia. Rey también miró al Director sorprendida. Le parecía un auténtico error mandarlos a ambos, a un operativo, a otra ciudad, y solos. Claro que Skywalker desconocía los detalles de la relación que ambos mantenían, especialmente, en lo que a lo sexual se refiere.  
-Señor, si me permite…-dijo Rey comenzando a hablar. Luke no la dejó proseguir.  
-En otro momento estaré encantada de atenderla, señorita Solano, pero ahora tengo que ultimar los detalles del operativo.   
Luke Skywalker se dio la vuelta y volvió a la opulente mesa de su despacho. Ben Solo salió por el umbral de la puerta, visiblemente consternado. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, mientras la secretaria de Skywalker discutía con alguien por teléfono.   
Sin mediar palabras, Rey se dio la vuelta y se fue a su despacho. Ben hizo lo mismo.


	7. VII

Y a pesar de que ambos habían rezado para que, finalmente, no tuvieran que viajar a Seattle, tal y como Luke les había advertido, allí estaban. En una sala VIP, esperando para embarcar en el avión que, dos horas más tarde, les llevaría a su destino. Rey estaba distraída leyendo una revista de moda que había encontrado en uno de los asientos, mientras Ben, apoyado en la cristalera de la sala, revisaba concienzudamente su teléfono.

Rey no entendía porque ella tenía que acompañar a Ben Solo en este viaje, y así se lo había hecho saber al Director. Claro que ninguno de los argumentos que empleó sirvió de algo. Si algo caracterizaba a Luke Skywalker, es que cuando tomaba una decisión, ésta era inamovible. Sin embargo a Ben Solo no le sorprendió la decisión de su tío. Todas las medidas que él tomaba y que le afectaban de forma directa, parecían estar hechas para romper la determinación y paciencia de su sobrino. No le extrañó que habiendo presenciado la tensión que había entre ambos, Luke hubiera decidido igualmente enviarlos juntos a aquella misión. Observó su móvil y vio que su esposa Joane le había enviado un mensaje, para que él se acordase de avisarla cuando aterrizase sano y salvo. Sonrío. Las viejas costumbres no morían, al parecer.

El altavoz de la sala VIP les avisó, en varios idiomas, que el vuelo FN-2187 estaba preparado para embarcar a sus pasajeros. Los primeros en hacerlo, fueron las personas con movilidad reducida. Posteriormente, una azafata vino a recoger a los pasajeros de clase Business, entre los que se encontraban Ben y Rey. Ambos recogieron su pequeño equipaje y siguieron a la mujer pelirroja, ataviada con un traje de chaqueta pantalón azul marino. Era el uniforme de las azafatas de American Airlines. Rey se quedó detrás de Ben. Observó la espalda de su compañero. Era inmensa. Tanto era así, que Rey no podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo delante del Teniente, a no ser que se echase a un lado de la cola para hacerlo. Revisó su pasaporte y su billete. Esperaba no tener problemas a la hora de embarcar.

-Buenos días– dijo uno de las azafatas para tomar su documentación y pasarla por un escáner.

Rey se tensó. La máquina emitió un pitido y una luz roja se encendió parpadeando. Rey observó a la azafata, la cual frunció el ceño y volvió a pasar el documento por el escáner. La luz roja se volvió a encender y el pitido volvió a inundar los oídos de Rey. Ella cargó todo su peso en un pie, y apretó la mano en la que llevaba sujeta su maleta. Los pasajeros de la cola, comenzaban a impacientarse.

Ben Solo había pasado el control sin problema y se disponía a caminar por la manga que les llevaría hasta el avión, hasta que aquel pitido llamó su atención y se giró para ver que sucedía. Rey todavía no había pasado el control. Decidió esperarla. Ella estaba ahí parada, tan pequeña. Parecía un pajarillo en una jaula. Ben se mordió el carrillo. Esperaba que no tuviese problema con las credenciales falsas con la que ambos viajaban para hacer aquella misión de reconocimiento.

A la tercera vez que aquella azafata pasó el pasaporte por el escáner, la luz verde se encendió y Rey respiró. La azafata la miró durante unos segundos fijamente, y después le devolvió el pasaporte, el billete y le ofreció la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Buen viaje – dijo la azafata retirando la mirada de ella, y observando al siguiente pasajero de la cola.

Rey reaccionó rápido. Emprendió el paso rápidamente y alcanzó a Ben, que al parecer, estaba esperándola para acceder el avión.

Una vez sentados, y cuando todos los viajeros estaban en sus posiciones, las azafatas comunicaron que iban a proceder al cierre de puertas, y tras él, el avión comenzó a moverse por la pista. Como venía siendo habitual, las azafatas se colocaron en posición, y con un video explicativo acompañándolas, comenzaron a dar las instrucciones de cómo colocarse el chaleco de emergencia en caso de accidente.

Ben Solo había visto aquellas mismas instrucciones más de mil veces. Estaba seguro de ello. Pero aun así, siempre prestaba atención a ese momento. Quería saber que tenía que hacer si algo malo sucedía. Aunque su intuición le decía que en el caso de que el avión sufriese un percance en el aire, nada de lo que pudieran hacer los pasajeros sería relevante. Todos estarían en manos de la destreza del piloto. Desvió un momento su atención para observar a Rey, que parecía entretenida jugando con su teléfono móvil. Frunció el ceño. Como no. Rey era una de esas personas que a él tanto le molestaban. Aquellos que hablaban o escuchaban música durante la explicación del equipo de vuelo, pero que si pasaba algo en el aire, eran los primeros en perder los nervios. Se acercó a ella y susurró:

-Deberías prestar atención a las instrucciones de seguridad.

Rey levantó la vista y le miró. Él se había acercado para susurrarle aquello. Lo tenía pegado a su rostro, e incluso, podía sentir su aliento, y el olor a café de la mañana. Ella devolvió la vista a las azafatas que muy sonrientes, continuaban dando las instrucciones. Volvió a mirar al teléfono móvil.

-Las he visto cientos de veces, tranquilo.

Siguió jugando con su teléfono móvil, con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza apoyada en la ventana. Ben se recolocó en el asiento y alzó las cejas. Como no. Allá ella, pensó. Si el avión se estrellaba, él no haría nada para salvarla.

El vuelo transcurrió sin incidencias, y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, el avión FN2187 había aterrizado en el Aeropuerto international de Seattle-Tacoma. Como ninguno de ellos llevaba equipaje facturado, fueron de los primeros en abandonar la terminal. El Director Luke Skywalker había pensado en todos los detalles, y había reservado un coche a nombre de Ben Solo, con el seudónimo de “Adam Driver”. Era un Chevrolet Corvette. Rey pensó al verlo que aquel coche era, de todo, menos discreto. Sin embargo, Ben Solo estaba encantado con él, ya que acariciaba su carrocería con mucha delicadeza, como si aquello fuese un tesoro que él tuviese que guardar y proteger. Rey rodó los ojos, pero aún más, cuando observó que el Teniente se sentaba en el asiento del piloto.

-¿Qué haces? – dijo ella colocándo los brazos en jarras.

-¿Eh? – preguntó él distraído. ¿Conducir? – contestó irónicamente.

-¿Y porque tú? – le devolvió la ironía.

Ben Solo frunció el ceño. Por su cabeza no se había pasado la más mínima posibilidad de que Rey supiera o quisiera conducir.

El aparcacoches que les había entregado el coche de alquiler, un hombre latinoamericano de unos 50 años, echó una gran carcajada y palmeó el hombro de Rey para sorpresa de ésta:

-Ah, las riñas de los recién casados… – dijo como si recordase aquellos episodios con especial cariño.

Rey no se molestó en contradecir al aparcacoches. Al fin y al cabo, el Director Skywalker les advirtió que para que la misión fuese segura, viajarían con unos pseudónimos: Adam y Daisy Driver. No hacía falta ser un premio Nobel para darse cuenta que el plan de Luke era hacerlos pasar por recién casados. De esa manera podrían acercarse al objetivo.

Llegaron al hotel Pan Pacific Seattle en una hora. Las vistas desde la Suitte reservada para ambos eran increíbles. Rey, que todavía no había deshecho su maleta, estaba apoyada en la ventana, embobada con las vistas al Space Needle.

-Deberíamos ponernos en marcha, Rey – dijo el Teniente, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad.

-Perdona. Nunca había estado en un sitio tan…-buscó la palabra adecuada – imponente.

Ben Solo asintió y sonrío.

-Yo tampoco.

El plan diseñado por Luke y su equipo estaba muy claro. Estaban en la ciudad de Seattle para asistir a una gala benéfica, donde estaría uno de los miembros de la organización que perseguían, y que asistía a este evento con el único objetivo de blanquear el dinero que ganaban por medios poco ortodoxos. Rey abrió la maleta, y con disgusto, observó el vestido que habían encargado para ella. No dejaba nada a la imaginación, pensó. No es que se avergonzase de su cuerpo, al contrario, se sentía cómoda con él. Sabía que podía resultar muy atractiva para muchos hombres, pero lo que le inquietaba era utilizar ese vestido con Ben observándola. Quizás con otro compañero, como Finn o Joonas no habría tenido ese dilema, pero ahí estaba ella, prestando atención al vestido de encaje negro que parecía al menos, dos tallas más pequeño de su medida habitual. Decidió que aquel no era el momento para dudar, debía de ser lo más profesional posible, sobre todo después de la conversación que el Director, el Teniente y ella habían tenido en aquel despacho, después de la cagada en el interrogatorio. Observó que Ben, sin ningún pudor se estaba desvistiendo y poniendo su traje de smoking. Estaba en bóxer, y se estaba comenzando a colocar el pantalón. Rey le miró absorta, cuando él se dio cuenta.

Le ofreció una sonrisa críptica y le preguntó si quería ayudarle a colocarse el pantalón. Rey negó con la cabeza y se volvió, para no seguir viendo su cuerpo desnudo y contorneado. Escuchó una risa de autosuficiencia saliendo de la boca de Ben, y ella se lamentó por ser tan evidente. El también parecía estar muy a gusto con su cuerpo desnudo, y con notar la reacción de las féminas que le rodeaban. Tomó su vestido y sus zapatos y se marchó al baño de la suite.

Cuando ella salió, él estaba colocándose la corbata negra. Se sentía ridículo con esa vestimenta. No había vestido un traje desde su boda con Joane, pero ahí estaba él, con su más de metro noventa, enfundado en aquel esmoquin de línea moderna. La vió en el reflejo del espejo y se quedó impresionado de su belleza. Rey llevaba un vestido minúsculo, negro, con la espalda y los brazos decorados con una fina tela de encaje que dejaba entrever su bronceada tez. La vió luchar contra la cinturilla del vestido y respirar profundamente. Cómo le gustaría quitarle ese vestido de un solo tirón, pensó. Ben se reprendió por ese pensamiento. No podía. No, mejor dicho, no debía pensar aquello. Estaba casado. Felizmente casado. Y el desliz que había tenido lugar en la Starkiller no podía volver a suceder.

Rey se colocó el cabello, con gracia, y se pintó los labios en el tocador del hall de la suite. Comprobó que su maquillaje era discreto, pero sofisticado, y pensó que había sido una buena elección el haber traído aquel lápiz color negro que resaltaba el verdor de sus ojos. Ben se acercó a ella, y por primera vez, dejó de estar tan absorta en ella, y le observó vestido con su nuevo traje. Parecía un príncipe oscuro. Su mirada, intensa, se clavaba en ella. Tanto que, por primera vez en aquel día, se sintió intimidada, y fue incapaz de sostenérsela.

-Estás preciosa… – dijo él, susurrando. Pero te falta algo importante.

Ella le miró. De su bolsillo, sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo. Era un juego de dos sortijas de matrimonio. Rey tragó. Vio como el Teniente se sacaba con mucha destreza el anillo de su dedo anular, el anillo de matrimonio verdadero, y lo guardó en un bolsillo. Se colocó el falso, y le ofreció la caja a ella para que hiciese lo mismo. Una parte de Rey se había imaginado que sería él quien se lo colocase, pero quizás, esa distancia emocional era lo más adecuado. Tomó la caja y observó el anillo. Era bonito. Fino y delicado. Tanto como su confianza en aquellos momentos. Se lo colocó en el dedo que correspondía y comprobó con asombro, que Luke había tenido en cuenta todos los detalles, hasta la talla de su dedo anular.

-Es hora de irnos – dijo Ben ofreciéndole el brazo.

Ella se levantó, y de nuevo, ajustó su vestido a las caderas. A penas podía respirar.

-Repasemos el plan – dijo Ben, recuperando un tono profesional y aséptico - Buscamos al Conde Dooku, un magnate que suele acudir a estos eventos benéficos con el único objetivo de blanquear el dinero que proviene de la venta de estupefacientes. Tenemos que hacernos con una tarjeta de acceso a su despacho, y descargar toda la información de su computadora.

Rey asintió. Conocía el plan. Él la miró con dudas, estaba seguro que Rey podría ponerlo todo en peligro si no cumplía con sus órdenes.

-Es importante que nos ciñamos al plan. Tu única misión es observar. Yo haré el resto – dijo él recalcando la última palabra. Parecía un recordatorio para ella, ya que la última vez Rey había hecho caso omiso de sus indicaciones.

-Sí, lo sé – dijo ella, molesta. No era tonta. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Una limusina los llevo a un gran anfiteatro en el Columbia Center, el edificio más alto de Seattle. Un agente de seguridad comprobó sus nombres, y tras darles una pequeña mirada de arriba abajo, les mandó pasar hacia el Hall. Ellos obedecieron sin rechistar. Estaban en silencio. Observando y recogiendo toda la información que pudiese ser de su interés.

Más adelante, dos hombres que parecían porteros de discoteca, registraban a los invitados. Seguramente, en busca de armas. Rey pensó que la persona que organizaba aquel evento había pensado en todo, incluso en la posibilidad de que la policía pudiese infiltrarse en un acto como aquel. Se lamentó, por en estos momentos, estar en el bando de los buenos. Tragó saliva, y apretó inconscientemente el brazo de Ben Solo, algo que para el Teniente no pasó inadvertido. Él la miró y con sus ojos se lo dijo todo. “Tranquila”, parecía decir. Ella asintió levemente y avanzaron en la cola.

Uno de los agentes, un hombre con aspecto caucásico, probablemente del este de Europa, observó a Ben y lo registró de manera muy profesional, dando pequeños golpes alrededor del cuerpo del Teniente. Rey era la siguiente. Cuando llegó su turno, pudo detectar en el hombre un brillo de sorpresa y de satisfacción al verla. La miró de arriba abajo y Rey sintió que él se relamía por lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Ella alzó la barbilla y clavó su mirada en él. El hombre no tardó en comenzar su escrutinio, comenzando a palpar sus brazos. Su exploración estaba siendo más exhaustiva, suave, profunda, y…¿sensual? Ben le miraba hacer. Ella podía notar que él estaba tensándose. Solo cuando el hombre se agachó y comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Rey por dentro del vestido, reaccionó.

-Ya basta – dijo Ben, sonando autoritario. Deja de tocar a mi mujer.

Mi mujer, pensó Rey. No creía que esa expresión, salida de la boca de su odioso compañero, pudiese hacerla sentir a gusto. El hombre le miró, retándole, y después, retiró las manos del cuerpo de Rey, no sin antes, observarla y darle una sonrisa que ella supo interpretar muy bien. Ella no le devolvió el gesto. Se alejó del guardia de seguridad, y tomó de nuevo el brazo de su esposo ficticio.

-Estaría bien que dejases de provocar a todos los hombres con esa miradita que pones– dijo Ben, molesto.

-¿Qué? – contestó ella molesta - Yo no he hecho nada.

-Es otro punto de vista – dijo él, sibilinamente.

-¿Eres siempre tan posesivo? – preguntó ella, devolviéndosela con malicia - ¿incluso con lo que no es tuyo?

Ben la miró y sonrío.

-Esta noche eres mía.

Rey clavó sus ojos en él, y por segunda vez en el día, ella fue la primera en retirar la vista. La frase de Ben Solo parecía una invitación al placer y el deseo. Rey se reprendió, por enésima vez, pues tener esos pensamientos de su compañero. Ella se estaba comportando como una adolescente.

-Ya que tenemos que pasar este fin de semana juntos, sería bueno divertirnos un poco al menos – dijo él, relajando el ambiente de tensión sexual que se había generado - Tomemos algo.

Alcohol no, pensó ella. Sabía cómo reaccionaba cuando tomaba unas copas de más. Siempre tomaba el camino equivocado, y acababa cometiendo grandes errores. Como la noche de la Starkiller, cuando estuvo a punto de follárselo en el lavabo del baño de señoras.

-Dos whisky on the rocks – pidió Ben al barman. Espero que te guste…

Ella asintió. Bien lo sabía Dios. El alcohol era un viejo conocido de ella. La había acompañado en sus horas más oscuras, cuando no tenía a nada ni nadie, y por tanto, tampoco tenía mucho que perder.

Llevaban dos horas en el evento, cuando vieron al Conde Dooku aparecer, acompañada de una joven mujer. Rey sintió repugnancia, pues ese hombre anciano, de unos 70 años, podía ser el abuelo de aquella niña de pelo y tez morena, que le acompañaba. El Conde iba acompañado por su personal de seguridad, entre los cuales, estaba el hombre del este que la había registrado en la entrada. Lo observó desde la distancia y para su suerte, comprobó que aquel hombre llevaba una credencial de seguridad colgada del cinturón de su pantalón.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Antes de que Ben pudiese impedirlo, Rey recorrió el salón hacia el Conde Dooku, con la copa del tercer whisky en sus manos. Era ahora o nunca, pensó. Se acercó al tumulto donde se encontraba el objetivo, y con falsa distracción, se tropezó contra el agente que la había mirado con ojos de deseo. Tiró sobre él, el contenido del vaso con whisky y se apoyó en su pecho. Hizo ver que estaba demasiado afectada por el alcohol.

-Disculpe – dijo ella con una sonrisa, fingiendo vergüenza de lo que había provocado. Soy tan torpe…

Clavó sus ojos en el agente, que la miró. Ella era muy consciente de lo que había despertado en el agente, que la agarraba por la cintura, y la devoraba con la mirada. Ella se mojó los labios y se los mordió, y el hombre intensificó el agarre en la cintura de Rey.

En ese momento, llegó Ben Solo y la agarró violentamente del brazo, para alejarla de aquel hombre, que tenía un bulto en sus pantalones, probablemente, debido a la cercanía del cuerpo de Rey sobre él.

-Disculpen a mi esposa – dijo Ben furioso – Ha bebido demasiado.

Se la llevó arrastras por toda la sala, ante la mirada impactada del Conde Dooku, que tras verlos desaparecer entre la marabunta de gente, continuó prestándole atención a las personas que le acompañaban en la charla.

Ben empujó a Rey hacia uno de los balcones del anfiteatro, donde nadie podía verlos.

-¿Qué cojones haces? – gritó fuera de sí - Te has puesto en evidencia.

Rey le miró y movió el brazo para enseñarle lo que llevaba en su mano. Ben Solo se negaba a retirar su vista de ella, quería explicaciones. Pero ella no paraba de mover algo en su mano. Fijó su atención en aquel objeto y se sorprendió al ver que tenía la credencial de seguridad de uno de los agentes de seguridad del Conde Dooku.

-¿Cómo…? – preguntó impresionado quitándosela de las manos.

-Tengo algunas armas que no me ha dado el FBI – sentenció ella contenta de haberle cerrado la boca al capullo de Solo.

Ben la miró de nuevo, se acercó a ella, y la miró de arriba abajo. Ella se echó hacia atrás, y posó su espalda en la pared que le impedía seguir retrocediendo.

-Me desobedeciste…de nuevo – susurró el muy cerca de su boca. Ella no se amedrentó.

-Conseguí el objetivo. Le quité la credencial – dijo ella convencida que ese argumento era suficiente para Ben.

Él se acercó un poco más a ella. La tomó por la cintura, y miró hacia abajo. Ella vio sorprendida que él estaba observando su escote desde la ventaja que le daba su estatura. Después subió los ojos hacia los labios de ella, y tras unos segundos deleitándose con esa vista, la miró directamente a sus ojos verdes.

-Si fueras mi esposa, ahora mismo, te arrancaría ese vestidio con mis propias manos.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. La tensión sexual que les había rodeado aquella noche en el pub Starkiller, cuando él le había dado la vuelta violentamente, y le había hecho abrirse de piernas para él. Ella inspiró su perfume. Si él quería jugar, lo lamentaría.

-¿ah sí? – dijo ella, agarrando las solapas del traje de chaqueta de él, para acercarlo más todavía a ella. ¿Y después?

Notó el pecho de él, duro, apretando sus senos. Su erección comenzaba a vislumbrarse y se rozaba contra una de las piernas de ella.

-Te tomaría aquí mismo – dijo él, casi como una proposición más que como una suposición.

Ella mojó sus labios y aspiró. Notó que él se acercaba más a los labios de ella, intensificando el agarre y acercándola más hacia sí mismo. Ella decidió que era suficiente y se alejó de él, soltando el agarre y dejando sus brazos caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo, como si de repente, ya no desease aquello. Él se alejó un poco, y frunció el ceño.

-Entonces, tendré que agradecer que no soy tu esposa – dijo ella, sentenciando y finalizando aquel momento. Se alejó de él por el lado derecho y comenzó a andar, dejándolo atrás y adentrándose en la multitud.

Él inspiró profundamente y miró a su entrepierna. No le hacía falta, pero quería comprobar como ella le había dejado. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y después por el pelo, peinándoselo hacia atrás. Que le perdonase Joane, pero algo le decía que tarde o temprano, acabaría cayendo en la trampa que era la seductora Rey. Se lamentó por ser un marido de mierda, y por pensar en otra mujer de esa manera, aun sabiendo que su esposa era la única persona en la que podía confiar y la única a quien había amado en toda su vida.

Necesito otra copa, pensó.

Era cerca de las 23 horas, cuando la fiesta comenzó a disolverse. La música se apagó, y la gente comenzó a abandonar las instalaciones. Había llegado el momento que Rey y Ben habían estado esperando. Se miraron de nuevo, por primera vez, después de lo sucedido en el balcón. Asintieron a la vez. Tenían claro lo que debían hacer. Debían acudir al despacho del Conde Dooku, que por los estudios preliminares realizados, estaban en la planta superior del Columbia Center. Debían tomar el ascensor, y apresurarse, antes de que los guardias de seguridad hiciesen recuento de las personas que habían abandonado la fiesta, y comprobasen que ellos no estaban.

-Tu vigilarás la puerta mientras yo instalo esto en su ordenador – dijo Ben, mostrándole una memoria USB. ¿Entendido? Nada de jueguecitos esta vez.

Rey asintió.

El Teniente, muy diestro en lo que a informática se refería, realizó el trabajo sin grandes dificultades, y en menos de veinte minutos. Respiraron al unísono. Habían cumplido la misión. Caminaron juntos al ascensor, con toda la información que precisaban en la memoria USB, cuando volvieron a tensarse al escuchar a dos hombres hablando en un idioma que no era el suyo. Se miraron. No tenían escapatoria. La única manera de acceder al último piso, era mediante el ascensor. Ambos miraron al indicador del elevador para comprobar que le faltaba un piso para llegar. La voz de los hombres se intensificaba, lo que quería decir que se estaban acercando a donde ellos se encontraban. Se miraron. Entonces ella, volvió a tomar el control de la situación. Se acercó a Ben, le miró durante un segundo como pidiendo permiso y perdón por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y entonces sucedió. Le besó.

Le besó tan profundamente, que él perdió el equilibrio y agarrándola de la cadera, la arrastró con él hacia la pared. No se lo esperaba. Ben intensificó el beso y le introdujo su lengua. Ella gimió, aunque él no sabía si era buena disimulando, o realmente estaba sintiendo placer por aquello. Ella, subió sus manos y las llevó a su cabello, apretándole y haciendo que a él también se le escapase un jadeo.

-Eh – gritó uno de los hombres que habían escuchado - ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Ellos se separaron jadendo, justo a tiempo cuando el ascensor avisó de que había llegado a la planta.

-Disculpen – dijo Ben controlando la respiración. Estábamos buscando un sitio más íntimo…

Ella miró a los hombres. Los hombres miraron a Ben, con el pelo revuelto y después, miraron a Rey, que tenía la respiración agitada. Finalmente, se miraron entre ambos y les hicieron una seña.

-Largo de aquí – dijo uno de ellos, con acento francés.

Ben y Rey asintieron, y tomándose la mano se metieron dentro del ascensor. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, ellos se miraron. Rey sintió la necesidad de disculparse, pero él no la dejó hablar. Cuando ella estaba comenzando a hablar, él la empujó contra una de las paredes del ascensor, y volvió a besarla. Esta vez, no había necesidad de disimular ni de fingir que eran la feliz pareja recién casada que precisaba besarse a cada rincón... Pero allí estaban. Ella lo rodeó con los brazos y le devolvió el beso. Él se separó de ella y la miró. Estaba agitada, con su respiración jadeante, eso aumentó la excitación de él. Ben bajó una mano por su cuello, le apretó ligeramente la laringe, haciendo que ella alzase la vista hacia él, y después, siguió su camino bajando por su clavícula para terminar en uno de los pechos de Rey. Ella inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la mano de él sobre su pezón. Lo único que impedía el contacto directo de ambos era la tela de su vestido, y ella se lamentó en ese momento de que él no cumpliese su promesa de arrancárselo con las manos.

-Nos vamos al hotel – dijo él.

No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación. Era una orden. Una instrucción. Ella asintió sin decir nada. Él siguió mirándola, y tocándola con maestría. Ella puso las manos en la pared del ascensor y trató de agarrase a él. Sentía tanto placer que estaba a punto de desmayarse.


	8. VIII

La alarma del ascensor les indicó que habían llegado a la planta 0. Se separaron, como si nada hubiera pasado y él se recolocó su corbata y su cabello. Ella volvió a ajustar la cintura de su vestido y trató de calmarse. Salieron ambos. Él delante, con determinación. Ella sumisa, siguiéndole dos pasos por detrás.

Se montaron en la limusina que el FBI había alquilado para ambos y no dijeron absolutamente nada. En aquel silencio cómplice, ambos sabían lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Cuando llegaron a la Suite, ella pasó primero y siguió avanzando. El cerró la puerta con sigilo, muy delicadamente, como si no quisiera despertar a nadie y después se giró hacia ella. Rey le miró, esperando su reacción. ¿Se habría arrepentido de su propuesta?

_*Voy a tomar el camino equivocado, voy a salirme de la trayectoria. Voy a meterme en líos, jugar con fuego e incumplir las normas._

Vio que él se acercaba a ella quitándose la chaqueta y desanudando la corbata negra, para tirarlas al suelo, enfrente de ella. Ella hizo ademán de acercarse a él, pero Ben la frenó, tomándola de las muñecas. Ella clavó sus ojos en él. ¿Qué pretendía?

_*Voy a seguir tu senda peligrosa, voy a encender la mecha. Voy a volverme loca, vestirme de fiesta y perder la cuenta._

La llevó hacia atrás, y la apoyó contra una mesa de cristal que presidía el Hall. Después con ambas manos, le acarició de nuevo el cuello, haciendo la suficiente presión para que ella notase el deseo de él de poseerla allí mismo. Después agarró la tela de su vestido, y tiró de ella, haciendo que se rasgase. Ella jadeo sorprendida. Él no quitaba su mirada de ella.

_*Voy a salir a buscarte, voy a salir a buscarte. Que hoy las estrellas se ven más brillantes. Y es que siento, como si toda mi vida, me hubiera estado conduciendo a este preciso momento._

Solo cuando los pechos de Rey quedaron al descubierto, él descubrió encantado que ella no llevaba ropa interior. Ya lo había sospechado cuando la tocó en el ascensor, pero constatarlo le había producido una gran oleada de placer. Los observó con detenimiento. Eran pequeños. Eran perfectos. Sus pezones apuntaban firmes. La respiración de ella, resoplando, le hizo perder el control. La giró sobre sí misma, y la hizo apoyarse sobre la mesa de cristal. Los pechos de Rey tocaron el frío y ella sintió que se endurecía. Él arranco del todo su vestido, y se lo bajó a los pies. Tomó distancia para observarla. Estaba allí, tumbada para él. Ella llevaba un tanga negro de encaje y unas medidas sujetas con una liga. Ella se incorporó de nuevo, y giró su rostro hacia él. Estaba completamente entregada.

Él bajó con suma delicadeza su tanga, mientras acariciaba sus piernas, y lo dejó en sus pies, con el resto del vestido. Palpó el trasero de Rey, ese que tanto había observado días atrás. Era redondo y firme. Apretó sus dedos contra él y ella gimió. Él le dio una pequeña palmada en el muslo derecho. Ella quiso pensar que ese era su castigo por haberle desobedecido dos veces. Lejos de ofenderla, todavía la excitó más. Ella se notaba empapada.

Escuchó como él se desabrochaba el cinturón y se bajaba la cremallera del pantalón. Después, notó la erección de él en el hueco de sus piernas. Se alarmó cuando vio que la iba a tomar sin precauciones.

-¿Lo vas a hacer sin condón? – preguntó ella, recuperando el control de la situación y girando su rostro para verle. Vio por su expresión que no estaba preparado, y ella se lamentó - No te corras dentro – pidió.

Él asintió. Rozó su pene contra la entrada de ella, y se empapó de su humedad. Estaba tan mojada. Se preguntó si estaría tan apretada como sus compañeros de trabajo habían insinuado cuando ella llegó al FBI. Que se jodan, pensó. Es mía.

El apretó un poco y se deslizó lentamente dentro de ella. Rey apretó los dedos sobre la mesa y contuvo la respiración. Era enorme. Él, pareciendo entender lo que estaba sucediendo, espero unos segundos antes de comenzar a moverse. Volvió a sacar todo su pene y de nuevo, repitió la operación, penetrándola por segunda vez lentamente. Era desquiciante. Ella gimió. Él apretó las manos en su culo.

-Por tu bien, te recomiendo que no aprietes.

Incluso haciendo el amor, él seguía conservando la autoridad que le confería ser su superior, y ahora, como su amante, el hecho de tenerla tumbada a su merced, no hacía más que acrecentar esa sensación.

Ella suspiró y pegó el culo hacia él. Quería sentirlo más adentro. Él la frenó y no la dejó hacerlo. Volvió a penetrarla lentamente. Ella estaba fuera de sí. El gimió cuando notó una pequeña contracción en su vagina. Ben intensificó sus envestidas poco a poco, haciendo que Rey se deshiciera bajo él. La veía boqueando, sobre la mesa de cristal. Su cabello, desparramado por su espalda y el sonrojo de su piel. Ella cerraba los ojos y se contraía en él. Ben la tomó del cabello y la hizo alzarse un poco. Ella apretó las manos en la mesa y se incorporó ligeramente.

-Estaba deseando entrar en ti. Desde aquella noche.

Ella gimió en respuesta. Ben continuó bombeando, y notó como ella llegaba al climax, pues vio su cuerpo tensarse, el ceño fruncido, su boca entreabierta y las contracciones de su vagina, que lo estaban exprimiendo. Él tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no correrse dentro, tal y como ella le había pedido. Tras dos embestidas, sacó su pene, y lo apoyó en el trasero de Rey, corriéndose sobre ella, mientras daba sus últimos jadeos.

El sexo había sido salvaje. Ella respiró recobrando el aliento y se incorporó como pudo sobre sus manos. Nunca había sentido aquello. En todas las veces que había compartido cama con otro hombre, nadie la había tomado de esa manera tan primitiva…tan carnal. Algo en ella despertó y descubrió, para su sorpresa, que el modo de Ben de hacerle el amor le había gustado y no sabía si, después de probarle, podría volver a acostarse con alguien distinto a él. Se giró para verle, para averiguar si lo que ella había sentido; aquella conexión tan pura y profunda, era tan real para él como para ella.

Pero entonces su mundo se vino abajo.

Le vio ahí plantado, con sus ojos clavados en ella. Observó su expresión: una mezcla de disgusto e impacto. Era arrepentimiento. Ella hizo ademán de acercarse a él, para tranquilizarle, pero Ben le hizo un gesto con la mano, evitando el contacto con Rey y se subió el pantalón. Se retiró de la sala sin mediar palabra y se metió en una de las habitaciones.

Rey se quedó allí, de pie, con su vestido destrozado, el pelo alborotado, su tanga en los pies, y la marca de haber sido tomada con violencia en sus muslos.

_*Para que siempre me tengas presente, voy a rezar cada noche mi fuerte. Siempre que cierro los ojos, me entra mucho miedo de no volver a verte…_

Tras su encuentro furtivo, cada uno se había encerrado en un ala de la suite donde se alojaban y no habían vuelto a mantener contacto.

Ben no había pasado buena noche. No podía culparla a ella. Al fin y al cabo, era un adulto y había deseado tanto como ella hacerle el amor. Pero su situación personal no era la misma que la de Rey. Él ya tenía una vida conformada con Joane, un proyecto de vida. Era su esposa. Jamás la había traicionado, y ahora, tras cuatro años de noviazgo y dos de casados, le había sido infiel. Ben Solo se planteó si nunca le había faltado al respeto por falta de oportunidades, o porque realmente, ninguna mujer le había atraído tanto como Rey. Suspiró y recuperó su verdadero anillo de casado. Se lo colocó en el dedo anular, y le quemó. La conciencia, pensó. Se debatió en si debía decirle a su esposa lo que había sucedido, claro que el daño que provocaría en su unión sería tan terrible, que dudaba que ambos recuperasen la normalidad algún día. Por otra parte, sentía que le debía eso a su esposa. Además, aquel desliz, que había servido para soliviantar la tensión sexual entre él y la psicóloga no se volvería a repetir. Estaba seguro de ello. Había sido una relación sexual rápida, primitiva, salvaje, que respondía más a una necesidad que a un sentimiento. Ben tenía muy claro que aquello no podría repetirse. ya que de lo contrario, le traería la ruina.

En la otra habitación, Rey se miró al espejo. Como pudo ser tan estúpida como para dejarse llevar por la situación. Le dolía su orgullo más que cualquier cosa. Esa mirada de arrepentimiento en él había sido demoledora. Más aun cuando Ben la abandonó en la habitación, y la dejó completamente desnuda, con la ropa rota y tiritando de frío. Recordó recoger el vestido hecho añicos, su ropa interior, y caminar despacio hasta su habitación. Allí, se miró al espejo. Tenía el cuerpo enrojecido, debido al roce de su piel contra la mesa, durante los envistes de Ben. Tragó saliva y se dio una ducha. Mañana sería otro día, pensó.

Al encontrarse por la mañana en la habitación, se miraron durante unos segundos. Rey retomó el paso y recogió su abrigo que estaba sobre la silla.

-Voy a salir – dijo ella decidida. No tenía que pedirle permiso.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el extrañado. Nuestro avión sale en seis horas.

Rey no contestó. Ordenó su bolso, tomó su teléfono móvil, y cuando estaba a punto de salir por el umbral de la puerta, él la frenó.

-Espera…-susurró, tomándola del brazo - Tenemos que hablar.

Rey se giró, hecha una furia, y le clavo sus ojos verdes, ligeramente enrojecidos, en él.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme – amenazó, y después hizo un movimiento brusco para liberarse de su agarre.

Ben Solo respiró. Sabía que Rey estaba enfadada. Tenía motivos para estarlo. Intento mostrarse comprensivo, a pesar de que era él quien tenía más que perder en esa conversación. Ella estaba soltera y sin compromiso. Él no.

-Escucha…-comenzó, bajando el tono de voz, tratando de relajarse – Lo que pasó anoche, no puede volver a suceder.

-Estoy de acuerdo – contestó ella tajante, sorprendiendo a Ben - Fue un error que no volverá a pasar. ¿Has terminado?

-No – dijo él - Mira, sé que estás dolida por como terminó ayer la noche. Seguramente pensabas que…

Ella le interrumpió, dando un paso hacia delante.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué después de follarme sobre esa mesa como si fuéramos animales, me ibas a dar un beso, un abrazo y me ibas a llevar en brazos a tu habitación, donde me arroparías y volveríamos a hacer el amor hasta que amaneciera?

Rey hablaba más deprisa de lo que su cerebro podía procesar la información. Sí, estaba dolida. Por como la había dejado plantada. Por como él se dignaba a intentar decirle lo que podía o no podía sentir.

-Rey…-susurró él tratando de apaciguarla.

-Nunca más volverás a tocarme – dijo con una sonrisa - Mi orgullo pesa más que tu ego.

Se marchó de la habitación dando un portazo que hizo que Ben cerrase los ojos. Murmuró un improperio para sí mismo y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Joder…

Rey salió del hotel y respiró profundo el aire de la ciudad de Seattle. Era temprano. Los coches se arremolinaban en la carretera. Se escuchaban pitidos, ruidos de motor, gente hablando. La ciudad estaba viva. Pensó que nada le amargaría el poco tiempo que tenía de turismo. No había motivo para estar mal, o entristecerse. Había cumplido la misión que Luke Skywalker les había encomendado y tenía tiempo para conocer más sobre Estados Unidos. Eso era lo único importante. El resto de sucesos eran añadidos.

Se encaminó hacia el Space Needle que, casualmente, quedaba a unas cuadras de su hotel. De camino, se paró en un puestecillo y se compró un café americano y un sándwich. Vio los escaparates de las tiendas, las bocas de metro atestadas de gente y la prisa de los trabajadores que tenían que entrar a trabajar, y de seguro, llegaban tarde. Pensó que aquella ciudad le parecía cosmopolita. Y el hecho de que la extensión fuera bastante inferior a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, le confería el aspecto de la típica ciudad llena de rascacielos, que se alzaban sobre su cabeza, tapando la luz del sol, haciendo que las calles tuviesen ese toque húmedo y sombrío.

Miró su móvil y vio que le había llegado un mensaje de Tom. Era una foto de él con un montón de libros y un café. Sonrío y se preguntó si él la echaría de menos.

Ben miro el reloj como había hecho en las últimas cuatro horas. Tenían que salir ya hacia el aeropuerto o perderían el avión. Tomó su teléfono móvil con intención de llamar a Rey y pedirle que volviera inmediatamente al hotel, pero cuando estaba a punto de marcar su número, la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Era ella. Parecía meditabunda, aunque más tranquila que por la mañana.

Ella musitó un “hola” y fue hacia su habitación. Él la siguió por todo el hall. Llevaba una bolsa con ella. Seguramente “Souvenirs” para sus familiares y amigos. Apretó la boca y sus gruesos labios se volvieron una fina línea. No sabía cómo podría trabajar con ella a partir de ahora…

Unas cuatro horas más tarde, aterrizaron en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles, y Rey por fin respiró. Por fin podría librarse de la asfixiante presencia de Ben Solo, y no verlo salvo para lo estrictamente necesario. Ella se fue en dirección contraria, como si tuviera intención de salir fuera de la terminal para tomar un taxi.

-¡Espera! – dijo Ben, alcanzándola. Te llevo, Rey.

-No – dijo ella. No hace falta.

-Rey…

-¡He dicho que no! – dijo ella volviéndose hacia él - Vuelve a casa. Con tu mujer.

Con tu mujer. Esas últimas palabras cargadas de veneno le ofendieron. Él se irguió ante ella.

-¿Así que ese es el problema? – llenó su boca de sarcasmo. ¿Mi mujer? Veo que te afectó demasiado el hecho de fingir un matrimonio.

Rey le miró y sonrío para desconcierto de Ben. Ella sabía lo que pretendía, y no lo iba a conseguir. No iba a sacarla de sus casillas nunca más. Ese juego lo había inventado ella. No él.

-Pobre diablo. ¿Todavía no te has planteado porque hiciste lo que hiciste? – preguntó ella, segura de si misma - Mientras yo me iré a mi casa con la conciencia tranquila de no haber engañado a nadie, tu volverás a casa con tu esposa y recordarás esa noche durante mucho tiempo. Cada vez que la toques, que le hables o que pienses en ella, también estarás pensando en mí.

Arrolladora. Así era Rey cuando la paciencia se le agotaba. Le había estado guardando una especie de respeto por ser él su superior, y ella una persona que colaboraba con la investigación, pero nunca más volvería a someterse a sus humillaciones. Más aun disfrutó cuando vio el silencio de Ben en sus ojos. Se había quedado mudo. No podía articular palabra.

Rey sintió un poco de compasión por él, pero rápidamente deshecho ese pensamiento. Él no se merecía que ella pudiera sentir empatía por sus sentimientos. No después de aquella noche. Se dio la vuelta, recogió su equipaje y salió de la terminal.

_(*) Disclaimer: la canción se llama Dinamita, de la Bien Querida. Me he basado en ella para hacer este capítulo._


	9. IX

Serena tecleó tan rápido como sus dedos se lo permitieron. Tenía que entregar el informe del interrogatorio de Satoshi Ming antes de que el Teniente Solo, volviera hacer uso de la ventaja que le confería ser sobrino del Director, y la echara a los pies de los caballos volviendo a dejar en entredicho su profesionalidad. Ni siquiera había salido a comer y algo le decía que tampoco cenaría si continuaba perdiendo el tiempo de aquella manera. Quería que su informe fuese brillante, que cuando Luke lo leyese dijese: “joder, ahora sé porque la contraté”. Sí, así esperaba que fuera la reacción de su Director, y si de paso, podía darle en las narices al arrogante de Solo, mejor que mejor.

Desde que ambos se despidieron en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, si es que a aquello se le podía llamar una despedida, no habían vuelto a saber nada el uno del otro. Ben Solo tomó su coche en el Parking de la Terminal y volvió a su hogar, con su esposa. Y Rey, bueno, Rey volvió a su casa en América, pero ni de lejos podría definirlo como su hogar. Sólo cuando el taxi la dejó en la puerta, después de cobrarle 60 dólares por la carrera, se dio cuenta del alcance de los acontecimientos vividos en Seattle. Nada volvería a ser igual. El silencio ensordecedor de la casa le recordó que estaba sola, como siempre, desde que tenía uso de razón, y que allí, nadie la esperaba.

Rey recordó como se había sentado en el sofá de piel color beige, se había descalzado, y había puesto los pies encima de la mesa auxiliar. Encendió la televisión y echó un vistazo a varios canales, pero nada era de su interés. La programación americana podía ser tan ruda…Como él, pensó en aquel momento. Todo en Ben Solo imprimía seguridad y violencia. La manera en como la había hecho suya, contra la mesa de cristal de aquella bonita habitación de hotel, lejos de disgustarla o decepcionarla, le había hecho despertar el animal lujurioso que llevaba dentro. Se sentía como una gata en celo cada vez que recordaba sus embestidas. Mordió su carrillo y sintió un hormigueo en su centro. ¡No! Se dijo así misma. Te prohíbo excitarte con Ben Solo, se repitió, como un mantra.

Rey era fuerte. Rey era valiente. Pero sobretodo, Rey era muy independiente. A la tierna edad de 6 años, había perdido a sus padres, y jamás los había vuelto a ver. Con ellos, también perdió la familia que cualquier persona merecía y, como no, su identidad. Por ello, adoptó el apellido “Solano”, de la familia que regentaba el hospicio donde se crío. No es que fuera un mal sitio, al contrario, guardaba un grato recuerdo de su estancia. Pero vivir en una casa de acogida, estaba muy lejos de lo que cualquier niño de su edad desearía. Empezó a perder la esperanza de salir de allí, cuando cumplió 14 años y se hizo lo suficientemente mayor como para empezar a cuidar de los más pequeños. Los futuros padres, que acudían deseosos al orfanato, en busca de un nuevo hijo o hija, jamás se fijaban en los adolescentes. Eran demasiado problemáticos. Y Rey, no había sido la excepción. Como método de protección, para asegurar su supervivencia en aquel mundo tan cruel que le había privado de tener unos padres, la joven se había vuelto un auténtico dolor de muelas para los ancianos que regentaban aquella casa. La habían dejado varias noches durmiendo en la calle, en pleno invierno londinense, porque la corrección, dignificaba. Eso solía decir Unkar Plut Solano. Rey no lo entendería hasta pasados varios años, cuando por fin fue mayor de edad, y pudo marcharse de aquella casa. Recordó que no le costó trabajo encontrar un empleo a media jornada como camarera en un restaurante de comida rápida, mientras acudía a sus clases de psicología en la Universidad. Y había conseguido mantener ese ajetreado ritmo de vida, gracias a la disciplina inculcada por aquel matrimonio.

Rey seguía tecleando, absorta en el informe, cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Era Finn. Ella dejó de escribir, se frotó los ojos con fuerza y lo miró. La sonrisa de su compañero le hizo sentir paz.

-¿Todavía aquí, Rey? – dijo, centrando su atención en la pantalla del ordenador. Qué es eso que te está robando el sueño…

-Es el informe del interrogatorio de Ming. Quiero que sea perfecto – dijo ella, más para sí misma que para su compañero.

-Y tanto que lo es. ¿Más de 75 páginas? – dijo Finn sorprendiéndose y alzando sus cejas tan expresivas. Cariño, no sé cómo haréis las cosas en Europa, pero en América, más de cinco páginas ya son una pérdida de tiempo.

Rey se río sonoramente y negó con la cabeza. Volvió a posar sus manos en el teclado.

-Los chicos y yo vamos a ir a tomar una cerveza a un bar, que está aquí, a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Te vienes?

Santo Dios. La última vez que sus piernas le habían llevado a una salida nocturna con sus compañeros de trabajo, la cosa había terminado mal. Ella negó con la cabeza, y Finn la encontró muy dulce.

-Estoy cansada del viaje. Pero gracias – dijo ella palmeando la mano de Finn, que todavía estaba posada en su hombro.

Su compañero se dio por vencido y se despidió, para alcanzar a sus compañeros, que ya estaban en el Hall de los ascensores dispuestos a salir del edificio.

Caminando por Sunset Strip, Rey iba mordisqueando un regaliz que había comprado en una máquina expendedora. Se sentía bien. Desde su llegada a Los Ángeles, no había hecho nada de deporte, salvo la caminata con tacones en aquella espantada que había tenido en la autopista general con el Teniente Solo. Iba distraída, dando pataditas a las piedras del suelo y pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría hacerse un sándwich con beicon al llegar a casa, cuando un gatito herido se le apareció justo en frente. Rey se clavó en el suelo y le vio la espalda completamente ensangrentada. El minino, que debía tener unos 5 o 6 meses, maullaba insistentemente, como si quisiera pedirle ayuda. Rey se echó al suelo rápidamente para recogerlo. El gato se dejó coger por sus manos, pero continuó llorando.

-Por Dios…-susurró ella, apartando con sus dedos el pelaje del animal. Qué te han hecho…

-¡Eh tú! – gritó un hombre afroamericano, de unos treinta años, que salía de un callejón.

Rey se quedó petrificada. Observó que aquel hombre llevaba una navaja en la mano. La posición corporal de él y la mirada cargada de intención, le hizo temer lo peor. Miró a su alrededor, pero la calle estaba vacía. Se lamentó por haber sido tan estúpida de volver caminando desde la Oficina Central en plena noche.

-No tengo dinero – dijo ella, advirtiéndole de lo que Rey pensaba que sería el propósito de aquel hombre, que la amenazaba con su navaja, manteniendo ésta en línea recta hacia su abdomen.

-¿Te parece que tengo pinta de querer tu dinero, sucia blanquita? – dijo el joven, como si le molestase tener que decir una obviedad – Ese gato. Me pertenece.

Rey frunció el ceño. Observó al gato de nuevo. Su espalda ensangrentada. Los incesantes maullidos que daba, intentando zafarse del dolor que aquel ser inmundo le había provocado. Rey apretó el gato contra su pecho e hizo acopio de su valor.

-No – contestó tajante.

-Dámelo – dijo él acercándose con la navaja - De inmediato.

Rey dio un paso hacia atrás, pero no se amedrentó. Se mantuvo erguida, con el gatito abrazado a su pecho, y sus brazos protegiéndole.

-No te lo daré. Antes tendrás que pasar por encima de mí.

Él la miró de arriba abajo y sonrío, mostrando sus dientes blancos impecables.

-Tus deseos son órdenes.

El hombre se abalanzó sobre Rey y le dio un corte en el cuello, haciendo que ella cayese al suelo. Aun con todo, no soltó al gato, que visiblemente nervioso, trataba de huir del agarre de Rey clavando sus uñas en sus brazos y escote.

-¡Estúpida mujer! – dijo el negro, como si estuviese disgustado por haber manchado su navaja con la sangre de una mujer blanca y europea - Yo te enseñaré…

Rey cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se giró a un lado, para proteger al gatito. Sintió las manos de aquel hombre forcejeando con ella, cuando escuchó la sirena de un coche de policía. El negro levantó la vista, y al ver que del coche se bajaban dos personas, echó a correr.

-Señora, ¿está bien? – preguntó uno de los hombres acercándose a ella. Tenía acento latino.

Rey se giró de nuevo, para quedarse tumbada con su espalda sobre el cemento de la acera, y en ese momento, por primera vez, sintió la sangre emanando a borbotones de su cuello y el dolor de su carne cortada por el filo de aquella navaja.

-Mierda – dijo él taponando la herida con sus propias manos.

Rey fijó la vista en él. Ese hombre era el Inspector Poe Dameron. Lo conocía de vista. Él también pareció percatarse del rostro de Rey, aun estando deformado por el dolor que sentía.

-Mierda, Rey – dijo él - Llama a una ambulancia – dijo dando una orden a su compañero, que se alejó hacia el coche patrulla para contactar con emergencias -Tranquila, todo estará bien.

Rey asintió, pero se sintió adormecida. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente y entonces se hizo la oscuridad. Lo último que recordó antes de perder el conocimiento, fueron sus brazos haciendo libre a aquel gatito, y los gritos de Poe Dameron, pidiéndole que no se quedase dormida.

Ben Solo estaba viendo el partido de Los Lakers contra Los Rockets, cuando pitaron descanso. Tomó su móvil e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Que mierda de partido. Pero al menos, Poe Dameron también habría perdido 5 de los grandes, como él. Decidió enviarle un mensaje.

_Ben: tío, menuda masacre joder._

_Poe: ¿sí? Todavía no lo he visto. Mirare las repeticiones al llegar a casa._

_Ben frunció el ceño y se mordió el carrillo. ¿Poe Dameron se había perdido un partido de Básquet? Entonces reparó en lo que podía haber sucedido. Seguramente, aquel Inspector estaba en medio de un lío de faldas. Contestó._

_Ben: Ah, ya entiendo. Pásalo bien._

_Poe: Si, seguro. El Hospital siempre es entretenido._

_Ben se sorprendió ¿Qué hacía Poe en el Hospital a las 23 horas? Su turno había acabado a las 22. Lo sabía porque era él, como Teniente, quien solía entregar los cuadrantes de horario al Director._

_Ben: ¿qué ha pasado?_

_Poe: la psicóloga, Ben. La han apuñalado. Estoy con ella en las Urgencias del Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center._

Ben dejó caer el teléfono al suelo de la impresión. Se levantó, nervioso. Su mente iba a 1000 revoluciones por segundo, pero sus pies se mantenían clavados en el suelo. Estaba allí, de pie, estático. Joanne, que estaba en el otro sofá de la sala, tapada con una manta y leyendo un libro de teatro, le miró con curiosidad.

-Tranquilo Ben, no es como si los Lakers te fueran a pagar el sueldo de este mes – ella se río de su propia gracia, y devolvió la vista a su lectura.

Ben la miró con incredulidad. Volvió a su ser. La psicóloga. La psicóloga tenía que ser Rey Solano. No podía ser otra persona, ¿o sí? Apuñalada, pensó. Hospital. Su mente se puso en la peor de las situaciones. Salió del salón, y tomó su chaqueta en la entrada.

-¡Eh! – gritó su mujer. ¿A dónde vas?

No obtuvo respuesta. Ben salió dando un portazo. Joane se levantó rápidamente, y salió a su encuentro, pero él ya estaba montado en el coche, y salió a toda velocidad por la calle, en dirección al centro de la ciudad. Joane se cruzó de brazos. ¿Qué habría sucedido?

Poe Dameron esperaba en el pasillo de emergencias, con la camisa completamente empapada en la sangre de Rey. Tenía las manos entrelazadas y la vista fija en el suelo. Ben Solo se quedó impactado al comprobar la cantidad de sangre que la joven parecía haber perdido.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Ben, acudiendo al encuentro de Poe. ¿Estás bien?

Poe le miró. Estaba desorientado, pensó Ben. Agitó la cabeza, recuperando la compostura.

-Sí, sí, yo estoy bien. Es solo que…-hizo una pausa- me ha impactado ver a una compañera herida.

Ben apretó su boca y sus labios formaron una fina línea. Miró hacia el pasillo, pero todas las ventanas de las habitaciones estaban cerradas con persianas.

-¿Ella está bien? – preguntó con mucho temor a la respuesta.

-Si – dijo Poe, frotándose la cara - Ha sido un corte aparatoso, pero superficial. Al menos es lo que ha dicho el doctor…

Ben Solo exhaló sonoramente el aire que tenía contenido. Se giró y se acomodó en la silla, en el pasillo donde esperaban a los doctores. Si a Rey le hubiese pasado algo…

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Ben.

-Un hombre de raza negra la atacó. Estaba encima de ella cuando llegamos. Desgraciadamente, huyó.

Encima de ella, pensó él. ¿Sería el móvil un intento de violación? Ben apretó las manos y sus nudillos se volvieron de color blanco.

-¿Qué clase de persona arriesgaría su vida por un gato, Ben? – dijo Poe, con un gesto interrogante en su rostro.

-¿Cómo? – le devolvió la pregunta a Poe. No sabía a qué demonios Poe se estaba refiriendo ahora.

\- Rey. Tenía a un gato en sus brazos y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Dijo que el hombre la atacó porque ella se negó a devolverle a ese animal – dijo Poe negando la cabeza, como si considerase que Rey era una inconsciente por haberse comportado de esa manera.

Ben iba a contestar, cuando un doctor salió de una de las habitaciones y acudió al encuentro de Dameron. Se quitó la mascarilla quirúrgica y saludó con un apretón de manos al Inspector. Después, el médico miró a Ben.

-Soy el Dóctor Holland. ¿Es usted el marido de Rey Solano?

Poe soltó una carcajada muy inoportuna y Ben negó, explicándole que era compañero de trabajo, al igual que el Inspector Dameron. El médico asintió.

-Hemos cerrado la herida de la señorita Solano con puntos de sutura y desinfectado los arañazos provocados por el animal. También le hemos puesto una vacuna de la rabia y la antitetánica, por lo que pudiera pasar. Deberá hacerse una analítica de control en los próximos días con su médico laboral – extendió un papel y se lo entregó a Ben en la mano – Ya puede marcharse, pero debe descansar. Está muy nerviosa preguntando por el gato…

Poe rodó los ojos y puso sus manos sobre el cinturón de piel donde llevaba su pistola. Ben asintió. El doctor se despidió y se marchó por el pasillo, desapareciendo por una esquina.

-¡Dichoso animal! – dijo Poe tomando su teléfono - Tengo que llamar a Joe para saber que han hecho con ese bicho…

-Yo iré a verla mientras.

Poe asintió, hizo un gesto con la mano y se alejó unos cuantos pasos para hablar con el agente que le acompañaba en la ronda de reconocimiento cuando se encontraron con Rey.

Al entrar en la habitación, la vio tumbada, mirando al ventanal que daba hacia la playa de Santa Mónica. Parecía tranquila. Estaba vestida con su ropa, que estaba llena de sangre. Tenía las manos y los brazos con rasguñaduras, y un gran apósito de color blanco en su cuello. Ben se tensó. No se podía creer que Rey hubiese arriesgado su vida por un estúpido animal. Ella giró su rostro hacia la puerta, como si pudiera leer su pensamiento.

-Ben…- dijo ella en un susurro, sorprendida de verle allí.

Para la tranquilidad del Teniente Solo, no la encontró con una muralla, como la última vez que la vio en el aeropuerto, después de aquella noche. La halló vulnerable y accesible. Él decidió no desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-¿Qué has hecho? – dijo él acercándose rápidamente. La pregunta no era un reproche, era una muestra de preocupación. Era un intento por comprenderla.

-No podía permitir que ese horrible hombre se llevase al gatito. Estaba herido…

Ella hizo un mohín con su boca. Como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar. Él, afectado por verla de esa manera, le tomó la mano derecha y la agarró suavemente.

-Y ahora la herida eres tú.

No esperaba hacerla comprender el error que había cometido al enfrentarse con un hombre que iba armado, por un absurdo sentido de la empatía hacia un animal doméstico.

Rey miró la mano de Ben sobre la suya. Él no consiguió adivinar que estaba pensando, pero ella continuó permitiendo su agarre.

-¿Dónde está BB8? – preguntó ella. Fue el primer toque de hostilidad que Ben pudo detectar en la voz de Rey.

-¿BB8? – preguntó confuso. ¿Qué era eso?

-BB8. El gatito.

Ben soltó una suave risa. Rey le miró. Estaba tan guapo ahí de pie. Observándola desde las alturas, y tomando su mano de esa manera tan cariñosa…

-¿Ya tiene nombre el animalejo que ha causado todo esto? – dijo él, recuperando aquel tono de ironía que ya era su seña de identidad.

-No es un animalejo. Y no ha sido él quien me ha llevado a la cama de este Hospital…– respondió ella segura.

Ben asintió. Rey tenía razón. La culpa no la tenía el gato. La tenía aquel malnacido que él mismo ahogaría con sus manos en cuanto descubriese su identidad.

-Me lo voy a quedar…-susurró ella mirando de nuevo al gran ventanal de su habitación. En las noches oscuras, me hará compañía…

Ben sonrío. Por un momento, un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su cabeza. ¿Y si fuera él quien la acompañase cada noche…?


	10. X

Ben Solo ojeó el informe de Rey una y otra vez. Con esta, era la quinta vez que lo leía. Aun estando Rey de baja laboral por la herida que a punto había estado de costarle la vida, la psicóloga se había esmerado en ofrecer un relato lo más veraz posible de lo sucedido en aquel interrogatorio, sumándole sus apreciaciones sobre el perfil psicológico de Satoshi Ming. Se sorprendió también, al comprobar que la señorita Solano no había mencionado nada acerca de la posible cercanía que podía sentir por ella, al recordarle a un familiar. Ben se mordió el carrillo. ¿Quería ocultarlo deliberadamente, o bien, había aprendido de su error y había decidido que lo mejor era que aquel dato no apareciese en el informe? En realidad, si tenía que ser franco, no le importaba lo más mínimo. Lo único que a Ben Solo tenía que interesarle es aquel informe que podría adjuntarse al archivo del caso, y que sin duda, favorecería la pena más alta, llegado el momento del juicio.

Ben desvió la vista al calendario encima de su escritorio. Habían pasado quince días desde aquella fatídica noche en la que Rey se había jugado la vida por aquel estúpido gato. BB8 lo hizo llamar. Ben sonrío para sí misma. ¿Qué clase de persona arriesgaría su vida por una alimaña como aquel felino? Ben no había vuelto a ver a Rey desde la noche del hospital. Tan solo había cruzado un par de mensajes de texto con ella, y siempre iniciados por su propia iniciativa. “¿Qué tal estás?”. Ella siempre contestaba con un conciso pero impreciso “bien, gracias”. Por ello, Ben intuía que la relación con su compañera, lejos de volverse más cercana, se estaba volviendo cada vez más complicada. Y no le extrañaba, porque en realidad, nunca le había pasado algo como lo que había sentido por Rey aquella noche. Se dijo así mismo que la monotonía del matrimonio había provocado esa reacción animal en él. El simple hecho de querer poseerle le había vuelto loco, lo había llevado al extremo, y le había obligado a olvidarse de su código moral. Pero lejos de estar satisfecho, Ben sentía que ansiaba más encuentros como aquel con ella. No quería dejar a su mujer, pero tampoco quería ser simplemente su compañero de trabajo. Aunque debía. Debía hacerlo por el propio bien de su matrimonio, y de su trabajo.

Por otra parte, Ben se encontraba ofuscado. No entendía el porqué de la cercanía entre el Inspector Poe Dameron y Rey. Es cierto que gracia a que él pasaba con una patrulla de policía por aquella calle, pudo evitar el fatal desenlace, pero de ahí, a mantener un contacto tan estrecho…

Su móvil sonó. Ya eran las 23 horas, y todavía estaba en la oficina. Un mensaje de su mujer le alertó que había pasado demasiado tiempo en la oficina trabajando, así que tomó su cazador y tras apagar su ordenador, comprobando que no quedase ningún rezagado en la oficina, se dirigió al ascensor para acudir al encuentro de su automóvil, que lo esperaba en el coche.

Rey estaba viendo un programa de la televisión estadounidense, mientras tomaba un burrito que había pedido al servicio de domicilio. La salsa chorreaba por su mentón, y como no había compañía, decidió que lo más cómodo era limpiarse con el reverso de su mano. Se había olvidado de tomar una servilleta de papel, y si se levantaba, de seguro despertaría a BB8, que dormía plácidamente en su regazo. Tocó el pelaje del lomo de su mascota, y comprobó con gusto que las medicinas de la veterinaria le estaban comenzando a hacer efecto, y que la abrasión que había sufrido, poco a poco iba cicatrizando. Rey sonrío al notar al gatito ronronear.

El sonido del timbre la alertó. Miró hacia atrás como un resorte, todavía sentada y contuvo la respiración. Solo dos personas tenían su dirección de Los Ángeles. Esperó y el timbre volvió a sonar. Después, la persona tocó a la puerta y dijo con voz amable: ¿Rey?

Ella respiró. Conocía muy bien esa voz. Era el Inspector Poe Dameron.

 **-¡Pasa! Está abierto** – gritó Rey desde el sofá. BB8 levantó la cabeza y entreabrió los ojos, como si estuviera molesto de que alguien osase interrumpir su descanso.

Poe ingresó a la casa con gesto de disgusto. Ella ya sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir,

 **-¡Rey!** – dijo Poe comenzando su discurso. El mismo desde hace varias noches **. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que debes cerrar la puerta con seguro?**

Rey sonrío y apoyó el burrito en el plato. Se giró hacia él con una gran sonrisa.

 **-Es que se me olvida…** \- respondió ella, de forma inocente.

Poe frunció el ceño, pero no insistió. Desde la agresión sufrida, Poe se había pasado por su casa cada noche. Los primeros días, el Inspector se sentía en la obligación de hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de ser una mujer extranjera e inocente, en una ciudad tan peligrosa como Los Ángeles. Pero conforme pasaron los días, Poe descubrió en Rey una buena compañía. Era una mujer muy inteligente, astuta, y fuerte. Al mismo tiempo, desprendía ese deje de vulnerabilidad que parecía despertar en los hombres la necesidad de protegerla.

 **-¿Cómo te encuentras?** – dijo él sentándose a su lado, en el sofá, y acariciando al gato, que parecía impasible a la presencia de Poe.

 **-Mejor** – dijo ella, conteniendo las ganas de darle otro mordisco al burrito. Debía guardar la compostura. **Mañana me incorporo al trabajo.**

Poe la miró. No sabía si le gustaba la idea, o si por el contrario, le desagradaba.

 **-¿Estás segura?** – preguntó el, sacando de una bolsa de plástico, una gran hamburguesa de Enrique´s Restaurant.

Rey observó cómo Poe deshacía el envoltorio con sus dedos cortos y rechonchos.

 **-¿Es la misma?** – dijo ella interrumpiendo el ritual de Dameron. **¿Huevo, bacon y alcaparras?**

Poe se sorprendió. No creyó que Rey prestase tanta atención a los pequeños detalles. Eso le hizo sentir inexplicablemente bien.

 **-Así es** – dijo mientras se la ofrecía. **¿Quieres probar?**

Ella hizo un gesto de asco que a Poe se le antojó gracioso.

 **-¿Qué clase de persona podría pedir una hamburguesa con alcaparras?** – contuvo la risa, y añadió. Solo un psicópata.

Poe rompió en carcajada, y acto seguido, dio un gran mordisco a la hamburguesa.

Rey le observó. Tenía un perfil bonito. Sus rasgos eran equilibrados, su piel morena y el perfil, aunque algo basto, rozaba el perfil tipo de la mayoría de personas. No como Ben, pensó. Agitó la cabeza y apoyó su rostro en una de sus manos. Mordió la uña de su dedo meñique.

 **-¿Nerviosa?** – dijo Poe mirándola, sin parar de comer.

Ella le observó con sorpresa.

 **-Las uñas** – dijo él. Las muerdes. **Dicen que eso son nervios.**

Rey retiró la mano rápidamente y la escondió en el hueco de su cuello. Sintió la costra de su cicatriz. Estaba a punto de caerse.

Al día siguiente, Rey se sorprendió así misma escogiendo su mejor traje. Sabía que ese día, de manera inevitable, tendría que reencontrarse con Ben Solo. Se observó en el espejo. Había adelgazado, y las clavículas, se marcaban todavía más en su escote. Maldijo su complexión y su metabolismo acelerado, que no le permitía coger unos cuantos kilos de más, y que a poder ser, se acumularan en su pecho, o en su trasero. De seguro que el traje negro que llevaba le quedaría mejor con un poco más de delantera.

El Agente Joonas tocó el claxon desde fuera, y Rey supo que era la hora. Corrió hacia la puerta, comprobando primero que BB8 se encontraba durmiendo en el hueco caliente de su cama. Cerró la puerta y salió con una tostada en la mano. Ya se lavaría la boca al llegar a la oficina.

 **-Lo siento** – se disculpó ella sentándose en el copiloto. **Te voy a llenar todo de migas, pero es que se me han pegado las sábanas**.

Joonas sonrío e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como no dándole importancia.

Rey sabía que estaba mintiendo. Claro que no se le habían pegado las sábanas en el primer día de trabajo tras su incidente. Simplemente, había estado perdiendo el tiempo con todos sus conjuntos, escogiendo el que mejor le sentaba. Lo mismo para el pelo y su maquillaje. Se lamentó por ser una mujer tan básica. Qué pensaría Tom si supiera que se estaba arreglando para otro hombre…

 **-¡No!** – dijo ella gritando. **Para mí.**

Joonas la miro sorprendido. Rey se encogió en el asiento y pegó un mordisco a su tostada.

**-Estaba hablando sola…**

Ben llegó más tarde de lo habitual. La puerta del garaje de su casa unifamiliar se había atascado, así que tuvo que abrirla de manera manual, lo que provocó que se manchase su ropa, y tuviese que entrar de nuevo a casa a cambiarse. Al llegar, observó un tumulto en la oficina, y reparó en que, en medio de aquella algarabía, estaba Rey Solano. Ella parecía conversar distraída, gesticulando, como si estuviera explicando algo.

 **-Rey, nos alegramos de que estés bien** – dijo Finn tan dulce como siempre.

 **-Gracias Finn** – respondió ella igual de agradable.

Entonces se giró y le vio, enfrente de ella. Con su gesto críptico. Incluso entre todas aquellas personas, el parecía sacar varias cabezas al resto de sus compañeros. Ella humedeció sus labios y se adelantó a Ben.

 **-Hola Teniente Solo** – dijo ella, haciendo especial hincapié en el rango del Teniente, y dejando claro, la relación estrictamente profesional que ambos debían tener.

**-Hola Rey. Es un gusto tenerte aquí de nuevo.**

Rey no supo leer si había verdad en las palabras de Ben, o si por el contrario, estaba utilizando el sarcasmo y la ironía ya habituales en él. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. No solo ellos fueron conscientes de aquello, si no también todos los presentes, los cuales parece que comenzaban a retomar sus actividades, e incluso se escuchó algún que otro carraspeo, mientras poco a poco, los agentes volvían a sus puestos.

 **-Leí tu informe** – dijo él. **Muy profesional.**

Ella alzó su ceja derecha y giró su cabeza. Ben supo que Rey se sentía ofendida por ese comentario.

 **-Puse todo mi empeño en que no pareciese descargado de Google** – completó ella de forma sibilina.

Ben sonrío y se metió las manos en los pantalones, mientras, sin ninguna pretensión de disimular, la miró de arriba abajo, lentamente, y de una forma que a Rey se le antojó lasciva. Especialmente cuando Ben fijó sus ojos en su clavícula y se mordió los labios. Ella, que no quería dejar pasar que estaba siendo plenamente consciente de la intención de Ben, se recolocó la solapa de su traje, haciendo que su escote se cerrase un poco a la vista del Teniente, que por su altura, tenía una posición privilegiada.

 **-Venga, Rey. Siéntate de una vez. No debes estar tanto tiempo de pie** – dijo Poe interrumpiendo el duelo de miradas. Ella desvió la mirada a Poe, sonrío y asintió.

Ben comprobó con disgusto, como Poe posaba sus manos en los hombros de la psicóloga y la llevaba hacia el despacho, mientras le susurraba algo al oído, que provocaba la carcajada de la dulce Rey.

Ben tragó duro y se dio la vuelta sobre sus pasos. Se sentó en su mesa y encendió el ordenador.

Observó hacia el despacho de Rey, y la vio sentarse delicadamente en la silla y encender la pantalla de su equipo. Después se quitó la chaqueta del traje, y dejó entrever una bonita blusa de encaje blanca, que acentuaba su tez bronceada. Hizo un par de gestos con el cuello, como si quisiera acomodarse, y después, se puso unas gafas de lectura. Ben nunca la había visto con lentes, pero lejos de afear su rostro, aun lo embellecía más, enmarcando su mirada en una fina montura de color dorado, que hacía un perfecto contraste con su piel y sus ojos color verde.

El primero era que la presencia de Rey en el mismo lugar que él, le resultaba asfixiante. Sospechaba que reaccionaría así al verla, pero no pensó que sería tan evidente para ella también.

El segundo problema era su matrimonio, y el peligro que corría si continuaba viendo a su compañera de una manera que no fuera estrictamente profesional.

Y el tercero. El tercero era su compañero y amigo Poe Dameron. Conocía perfectamente a su colega y sabía que Dameron estaba interesado en Rey, más allá de una mera relación profesional. Y eso, sí que era un problema, y de los grandes.

 **-Oye, Ben** – dijo Hux interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. **Mañana es mi cumpleaños y voy a celebrar algo íntimo en casa. ¿Por qué no os venís Joanne y tú?** – preguntó Hux, distraído, tecleando en su ordenador.

Ben le miró. Una fiesta con su esposa. Ahora mismo no era lo que más le apetecía.

 **-También he invitado a Rey** – comento Hux, provocando al Teniente Solo. **Me dijo que iría con Poe y Finn.**

Ben clavó los ojos en la nuca de su compañero pelirrojo, y pudo ver como contenía las ganas de reírse a carcajadas. Ben apretó los labios en una fina línea, conteniendo las ganas de hacer comentarios. Volvió a mirar a Rey, que ya estaba completamente distraída en sus tareas, observando papeleo.

Rey miró su vestido. ¿Quién le mandaría meterse en estos líos? Lo más lógico era haber rechazado la propuesta de acudir a una fiesta de cumpleaños íntima, en la que sólo estarían los amigos y compañeros de Armitage Hux. Pero, ahí estaba, Arreglando la falda plisada de su vestido color rojo, tratando de deshacer una pequeña arruga que se había formado en su trasero, al sentarse para colocar los zapatos de tacón. Se miró en el espejo, y BB8 se frotó en las piernas de Rey, como queriendo aprobar su estilismo.

Rey se preguntó si no sería demasiado excesivo todo. Se había pintado los labios a juego con el vestido, y para centrar la atención en ellos, tan solo se había delineado el ojo con un lápiz marrón y aplicado máscara de pestañas para resaltar el verdor de sus ojos. Su pelo estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, ligeramente despeinada, que le daba un toque desenfadado.

El vestido palabra de honor, tenía un corpiño ajustado, con escote en forma de corazón, que parecía hacerle más pecho del que en realidad tenía. Después la falda, caía en varias capas de tul hasta la rodilla. Para finalizar, se había colocado unos zapatos negros de tacón a juego con la cazadora de cuero.

Escuchó el timbre y el sonoro toque de la puerta. Finn gritó que la esperaban fuera. Rey tomó su perfume, y se rocío un poco por el cuello y muñecas. Se dio un último repaso, y tras darle un besito a BB8, salió corriendo hacia el coche del Teniente Poe Dameron. Finn la estaba esperando fuera, y le abrió la puerta con cortesía para que se sentase en el asiento del copiloto.

 **-¡Wow Rey! Sabía que el rojo era tu color** – comentó Finn, dándole un beso en la mejilla y haciendo alarde de lo increíblemente bella que estaba Rey esa noche.

Poe fijó los ojos en Rey. Estaba hermosa. Ella le sonrío con timidez, y casi le dio la impresión de que se sonrojaba ante su atenta mirada. Por ese motivo, decidió apartar los ojos de ella, y no intimidarla demasiado. Sintió algo creciendo bajo sus pantalones, pero se obligó a enfriar sus pensamientos. Pero algo en su cerebro le impedía apartar el recuerdo de los pechos de Rey enmarcados en ese precioso vestido rojo que él mismo, si la Fuerza tenía a bien, le quitaría esta misma noche con sus propias manos.

Ben miró el reloj. Rey llegaba tarde media hora. Que falta de educación, pensó. Apretó la botella y dio un trago. Estaba realmente nervioso. El simple hecho de pensar que en aquella noche, Rey y su mujer se conocieran, y Joanne pudiese sospechar algo de lo sucedido le hacía temblar.

Ben Solo ya iba por la tercera cerveza, para asombro de su mujer Joanne, que le miraba espantada. A ella, que tanto le gustaba guardar las apariencias, le horrorizaba que existiera la posibilidad de que su marido acabase fuera de control. Se acercó a él y con disimulo, fingiendo una sonrisa, le dijo bruscamente.

**-¿Quieres parar?**

Ben la miró, totalmente inexpresivo, como si aquella pregunta no fuese con él y acto seguido, le dio otro trago a su cerveza. Joanne inspiró y cerró los ojos, desviando la atención de su marido, y acercándose a hablar con los compañeros de Ben.

Rey llegó a la preciosa casa estilo colonial donde Hux celebraba su cumpleaños. Estaba bellamente decorada con pequeñas luces blancas que parpadeaban, y con un gran cartel que rezaba: “Hux’s Birthday”. Rey sonrío. En el pequeño jardín de acceso a la casa, había figuritas de gnomos que decoraban la estancia. Le recordó a la casa de Los Solanos.

Al abrir la puerta, los recibió un Hux completamente distinto al que Rey conocía de la oficina. El joven pelirrojo no llevaba el cabello engominado, como de costumbre, y su pecho, se dejaba entrever bajo una camiseta floreada y abierta hasta el ombligo. Abrazó efusivamente a los recién llegados, y tras una pequeña reprimenda por llegar tarde, los invitó a pasar a empujones.

No tardaron en verse. En la casa, debía haber como 20 o 30 personas, pero ella brillaba con luz propia por encima del resto. Allí plantada, con su hermoso vestido rojo carmesí y sus zapatos de tacón, parecía todavía más joven y dulce que de costumbre.

Rey vio como Ben recortaba distancias, y en apenas unas pocas zancadas la alcanzaban para quedarse frente a frente. Ella, aun con sus tacones, tuvo que subir su rostro para enfrentarle. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el olor a cerveza de su aliento.

**-Estás…**

Ella le interrumpió.

 **-Buenas noches Teniente Solo** – dijo, intentando sonar cordial, aunque fría.

Ben apretó los labios, dio un trago a su cerveza, y la tomó del antebrazo, para sorpresa de Rey, que llevó sus ojos olivas al agarre que él ejercía sobre ella.

 **-¿Podemos hablar un momento?** – pidió suplicante.

Rey frunció el ceño. Después, alzó la vista hacia el resto. Vio a Hux colgado del cuello de uno de los agentes de policía. A Finn hablando con la Oficial Phasma, y a Poe Dameron charlando con los de su equipo, pero fijando la mirada en ella. Parecía expectante. Finalmente, ella devolvió la mirada a Ben y asintió con la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta, deshaciéndose del agarro de Ben con disimulo, y salió de la casa, hacia el jardín de los gnomos. Ben siguió sus pasos.

El frío de la noche hizo que Rey se abrazase, ajustando su chaqueta de cuero. Había una suave brisa que mecía los cabellos de ella, y Ben pudo oler su perfume. El mismo de aquella noche en el Pub Starkiller. El mismo de la noche de Seattle.

 **-Rey, estás preciosa…** \- dijo Ben como si no pudiera guardarse el halago.

 **-Que quieres, Ben** – preguntó ella, fingiendo impaciencia.

Se giró hacia él y clavo sus ojos en él. Ben parecía estar perdido. Por un momento, un reflejo de compasión se vio en el rostro de Rey, al relajar sus facciones. El inspiró profundo.

 **-Mi mujer está en esta fiesta** – dijo él en un susurro. **Supongo que ya lo sabrás.**

Ella abrió su boca levemente. Ben no pudo leer el gesto de su rostro, así que continuó.

- **Sé que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, pero…-** hizo una pausa y dudó. Ella continuaba con el mismo gesto **. Pero, no estoy pasando por el mejor momento de mi matrimonio, y no quisiera que…**

- **Que qué** – dijo ella interrumpiéndole, para su sorpresa. Se veía furia en su mirada. **Dilo. Que qué…**

Ben hizo de sus labios una fina línea. Frunció el ceño, como sorprendido de su reacción y continuo.

 **-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Rey**.

Ella sonrío. Su rostro se volvió otra vez frio e inexpresivo. La distancia. Una brecha se abrió entre ambos. Dio un paso, y se acercó a él.

Y llegó tan rápido que no pudo evitarlo. La palma de la mano de Rey impacto en la cara de Ben. El cerró los ojos. No le dolía el rostro. Le dolía el corazón.

 **-¿Por quién me tomas?** – dijo Rey, furiosa, alzando la voz. **¿Crees que voy a andar pregonando que nos acostamos?**

 **-Rey…-** dijo él, acercándose a ella.

Ella dio un paso atrás, manteniendo la misma distancia física que emocional.

**-Ojalá nunca hubiera pasado.**

Esta vez fue ella quien apretó los labios. Él la miró y respiró profundo. Después alzó la vista por encima de ella, observando las casas de la urbanización, que todavía tenían las luces encendidas.

 **-Pero pasó** – concluyó él. **Maldita sea. ¡Pasó!** – repitió él, como si quisiera recordarle a Rey que, pese a los esfuerzos de alejarle y tratarlo con frialdad, ellos habían compartido aquella noche y no había nada que se pudiera hacer para borrar de la faz de la tierra ese encuentro.

Ella abandonó el encuentro, pasando por su lado derecho y golpeando ligeramente el brazo izquierdo de Ben.

**-No te preocupes. Si tu mujer se entera de algo, te aseguro que no será por mí.**


	11. XI

Rey salió a tomar el aire al porche. La suave brisa meció alguno de sus mechones y se los retiró con delicadeza del rostro. La noche parecía tranquila. Los grillos apenas podían escucharse debido al ruido de la música y la gente hablando en la fiesta de cumpleaños que dentro de la casa de Hux estaba teniendo lugar.

Tomó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Aspiró profundamente y dos segundos más tarde, exhalo el aire de sus pulmones. Vio el humo dispersarse y desaparecer en el ambiente. Miró el cigarro y se maldijo por haber vuelto a caer en ese viejo hábito. Si Tom pudiera verla…

Volvió a aspirar, más profundamente esta vez.

Una persona carraspeo a su lado y mencionó la buena noche que hacía. Rey se giró y vio a una mujer rubia, con media melena, de unos cuarenta años, que se tapaba los brazos con un chal y miraba al frente. Era delgada y de estatura media, quizás un poco más alta que Rey. El gesto en su rostro denotaba tranquilidad, pero al mismo tiempo, incomodidad por la bajada de temperaturas de la noche.

La mujer, le devolvió la mirada y la observó profundamente durante unos segundos. Después extendió su mano y se presentó.

**-Soy Joanne. Me encanta tu vestido.**

Rey miró la mano, cambió el cigarrillo de mano, y ofreciendo una gran sonrisa, se la estrechó con decisión.

 **-Muchas gracias. Yo me llamo Rey** – respondió mientras mantenía el agarre **.**

Rey tenía buena memoria fotográfica. No le costaba trabajo memorizar rostros y nombres, por eso, le resultaba raro que pudiera trabajar en el mismo sitio que ella, y no haberla visto ningún día en la oficina.

 **-Lo siento, pero no me doy cuenta de quién eres. ¿Trabajas en la brigada**? –preguntó Rey mientras ambas se deshacían del agarre.

La mujer soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

**-No. Soy la esposa del Teniente Solo.**

Rey congeló la sonrisa de su rostro. Se quedó estupefacta. La observó de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Ben le había advertido que su mujer estaba en la fiesta y ella no era tonta para sospechar que en algún momento la vería, seguramente colgada del brazo de él. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarla en el porche, compartir un cigarro y que ambas comenzaran una conversación.

Se lamentó por ser tan hipócrita, y estar ahí, sonriendo, fingiendo normalidad, mientras en su mente las imágenes de la noche de pasión con el engreído de Solo pasaban una y otra vez, como si de una película se tratase.

Joanne, observó el rostro de confusión en Rey.

 **-Se lo que estás pensando** – dijo Joanne apoyándose en la barandilla y mirando al frente **.**

Rey la miró. Sintió que se quedaba sin respiración.

**-Estás pensando cómo alguien ha podido acabar casándose con Ben. Sé que en ocasiones él puede ser verdaderamente desagradable y tosco.**

Rey tragó duro. Pestañeo un par de veces, y la imitó, apoyándose en la barandilla. No dijo nada. Su corazón seguía bombeando rápido. La adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, como si su cuerpo estuviera a punto de salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Estaba charlando con la mujer de la persona con la que se había acostado semanas atrás. El hombre con el que, a pesar de sentir que existía una profunda conexión entre ambos, la contrariaba a todos los niveles y provocaba en ella, al mismo tiempo que excitación, mucho rechazo.

 **-Mi esposo no tiene buena fama entre sus compañeros** – dijo Joanne, con una leve sonrisa.

Rey tampoco respondió. Aspiró de nuevo del cigarro. Joanne la observó. Hacía años que había abandonado el consumo de tabaco, sobretodo, desde que su ginecólogo le había recomendado llevar una vida saludable si lo que quería era quedarse embarazada.

 **-¿Me das uno?** – dijo ella señalando el cigarro.

Rey volvió a mirarla y tras unos segundos, asintió y saco de su bolso la pitillera. Le ofreció uno y un mechero, y Joanne se incorporó para encenderlo. Rey aprovechó este momento de distracción para observarla a conciencia.

Era delgada, de estatura media. Tenía algunas arrugas en su rostro, la mayoría de ellas en la comisura de los labios y en sus ojos. Esas arrugas solían presentarlas las personas joviales, que se reían de manera muy habitual. Se preguntó cómo sería la personalidad de la persona que Ben había elegido para comenzar un proyecto de famiia.

 **-¡Ah!** – exclamó Joanne, tras aspirar del cigarrillo. **Ya casi me había olvidado de su sabor.**

Parecía satisfecha de volver a aspirar el humo del tabaco. Rey la entendía. A pesar de saber que era nocivo para su salud, no podía evitar disfrutar del sabor del verdadero tabaco americano.

 **-¿Fumas habitualmente?** – preguntó Rey. Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrío. **Yo tampoco** – respondió Rey, cambiando de postura, y apoyando su trasero contra la valla. Esta vez, su mirada estaba fijada en el algarabío del interior de la casa.

 **-¿Eres agente de policía?** – preguntó Joanne, con genuina curiosidad.

 **-¡No!** – se precipitó Rey para responder **. Soy psicóloga. En Europa. He venido a Los Ángeles para colaborar en un caso.**

Joanne asintió y por primera vez, Rey se sintió escrudiñada por la mujer de Ben Solo.

**-Eres muy joven. Seguro que tu carrera será prometedora.**

Volvió a aspirar del cigarro. Y Rey la acompañó. Pensó para sí misma que Ben Solo parecía no tenerla en tanta estima.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por Poe Dameron, que salía en busca de una Rey que había desaparecido hacía un buen rato.

 **-¡Rey!** – dijo Poe con alegría, con una copa de vino en la mano.

Joanne dio un par de caladas, y tras mirar el cigarrillo por última vez, lo apagó en un cenicero. Después se despidió de ambos, y volvió adentro, alegando que su marido la estaría buscando. Rey la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras el umbral de la puerta.

 **-¿Tienes frío?** – preguntó Poe acercándose a Rey.

Ella reparó en que no tenía la cazadora de cuero, y sintió, por primera vez, el frescor de la noche. Asintió y Poe Dameron se deshizo de su cazadora para posarla como buen caballero por encima de sus hombros. La cercanía era tanta, que Rey se sintió incómoda y nerviosa.

 **-Acéptala, por favor** – pidió él sonriéndole. **No quisiera que te constiparas.**

Poe mantuvo las manos en las solapas de la cazadora que ahora Rey tenía encima. La distancia que separaba a ambos no era más de unos pocos centímetros.

Ella aceptó y apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero.

Poe la observó. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, algo que él interpretó como un indicio de la posible atracción de ella hacia él. Se alegró. La observó durante unos segundos, queriendo memorizar todos sus rasgos. Tenía las pestañas oscuras y rizadas. Los ojos rasgados y grandes, rodeados por una línea oscura, eran de color verde y tenían pequeñas manchas de color pardo. Sus labios, aunque ligeramente finos, enmarcaban una hermosa sonrisa y una boca que Poe pensó que debía de hacer maravillas.

 **-Cuando quieras, nos vamos** – dijo, aproximándose a ella hasta que los pechos de Rey rozaron su camisa.

Ella no pasó por alto la intención del Inspector Dameron. Rey se lamentó por la propuesta. En otras circunstancias, no habría dudado en aceptar. Pero aún conservaba algo de cordura, y sabía que el hecho de marcharse con su compañero de trabajo, sería caer de nuevo, en el mismo error.

 **-Estoy bien –** dijo Rey, separándose mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. **La mujer del Teniente Solo es muy agradable** – añadió cambiando de tema.

Poe Dameron apretó los labios. Se dio cuenta de la intención de Rey al cambiar el tono de la conversación a uno más distendido.

**-Joanne. La verdad que sí. Me pregunto que habrá visto en Solo, teniendo en cuenta lo áspero que puede llegar a ser.**

Poe dio un trago a su copa. Parecía despreocupado. Al contrario de Rey, que sospechaba que las cosas con su compañero estaban complicándose cada vez más.

Mientras tanto, Ben les observaba por una de las ventanas de la casa. La conversación con sus compañeros hacía un tiempo que había dejado de interesarle, y buscando algo de distracción, había fijado su mirada en el exterior, encontrando a Rey peligrosamente cerca de su amigo y compañero Dameron.

Estaba furioso.

Sabía que no debía estarlo. No podía estarlo. Rey no era asunto suyo. Entre ambos existía una especie de conexión, eso era indudable. Pero Ben quiso convencerse que tan solo era química y atracción sexual. Nada trascendental. Ya había tenido con ella lo que había querido: sexo. Ahora debía olvidarse de Rey, porque estaba casado. Felizmente casado, se repitió varias veces. Pero aun con todos los motivos que tenía para olvidarse de la psicóloga, ahí estaba él, mirando por la ventana mientras contenía su impulso de salir a fuera y sacarle de encima a Poe Dameron.

 **-Hasta que te encuentro…-** dijo Joanne, golpeando su espalda.

Él se tensó, y por primera vez en los últimos minutos, retiró la vista de la ventana. Miró a su esposa, que también parecía estar observando el exterior. Sonrío.

 **-Esos dos** – dijo ella con complicidad. **Cuando Poe salió a buscar a esa chica, la tensión entre ambos se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Me extrañaría mucho que no acabasen esta noche en la misma cama.**

Ben apretó el cuello de la botella de la cerveza, y esta, estalló en mil pedazos, haciendo que el contenido de la misma cayese sobre la moqueta, y que pequeños cristales se clavasen en la palma de su mano. Ben despertó en este momento de su ensoñación. El dolor era real. La sangre goteaba sobre el suelo, mientras su mujer se llevaba las manos a la boca.

 **-Joder…** -dijo Ben, apoyando los restos de la botella sobre una cómoda con libros, tapándose la herida con su otra mano y presionando sobre ella.

 **-Voy a avisar a Hux** – dijo Joanne. **Hay que curar esa herida.**

Ben murmuró un improperio y presionó todavía más la herida. Observó el exterior, pero Rey y Poe ya no estaban fuera. Por su cabeza, pasó un pensamiento tan rápido como una ráfaga de viento. ¿Estarían de camino a casa de la psicóloga? ¿Juntos? Agitó su cabeza, y entonces, llegó Hux, montando un escándalo.

 **-¡Por Dios, Solo!** – gritó visiblemente molesto. **La moqueta…**

Ben rodó los ojos. No le sorprendió la falta de preocupación de su compañero por la herida que acababa de hacerse.

 **-Hay que limpiar y coser. Es demasiado profunda para colocar un apósito** – dijo Ben, destaponando la brecha y observándola.

Hux le miró horrorizado. Tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios, pero él no tenía ni idea de suturar una herida. Todos los compañeros que allí se encontraban, se miraron unos a otros. Nadie parecía atreverse a ponerle la mano encima al Teniente Ben Solo.

**-Yo le coseré.**

Ben alzó la vista y vio a Rey, que se retiraba la cazadora de Poe, entregándosela con cuidado y caminaba hacia él. Tomo su mano con decisión, y cuando iba a observar la herida, él se la retiró clavando los ojos en ella.

**-No, gracias.**

Rey alzó su rostro, altiva. No se podía creer que él la estuviese rechazando de esa manera, enfrente de todo el mundo.

 **-¡Ben!** – gritó su mujer. **¡Déjate de estupideces! Déjate ayudar y que te cosan esa maldita herida.**

Se hizo el silencio en la casa. Solo se escuchaba la música de fondo sonando en los altavoces inalámbricos.

Ben clavó los ojos en Rey y finalmente, muy a su pesar, aceptó.

Ambos, a petición de Hux, salieron de la sala y acudieron a un baño de la misma planta, para proceder a la limpieza y sutura de la fisura. Rey y Ben escucharon como el cumpleañero animaba a la gente a continuar con la fiesta.

Se sentó en la váter y ella se arrodillo en el suelo. Parecía una princesa con ese bonito vestido rojo de varias capas, que hacía contraste con el blanco marmolado del suelo.

Rey abrió el maletín y observó que había alcohol, agua oxigenada, vendas, aguja e hilo de sutura.

 **-¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo?** – preguntó Ben, que continuaba taponando la herida con su otra mano.

Rey pasó por alto el comentario sarcástico de Solo, y no respondió. Sacó un apósito estéril y lo empapó en alcohol. Sin mediar palabra, tomó la mano herida, y apretó la venda húmeda contra la brecha.

El ahogó un grito de dolor, mordiéndose el puño. Clavo sus ojos en ella con furia.

 **-¿Por qué diablos has hecho eso? –** gritó, intentando retirar la mano de Rey, pero ésta no se lo permitió.

**-Tengo que desinfectar la herida antes de suturar. ¿O es que quieres que se te infecte?**

Ben no dijo nada. Mordió su labio, y contuvo las ganas de asesinarla, en las cuatro veces siguientes que ella presionó la herida con la venda empapada de alcohol. Aunque en esa ocasión, agradeció que lo hiciese con más delicadeza.

 **-Tienes algún cristal. Será mejor retirarlo primero** \- dijo ella, sosteniendo su mano y buscando unas pinzas en el maletín.

Ben observó que Rey no dudaba ni se encontraba nerviosa. Si no la conociera, pensaría que esto mismo lo había hecho miles de veces. No pudo contener las ganas de preguntarle por su destreza en el arte de suturar.

**-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?**

Ella se tensó momentáneamente, aunque recuperó rápidamente la compostura. Claro que para ese momento, Ben ya era consciente de que la pregunta no le había agradado.

 **-Hice un curso de primeros auxilios en Londres** – dijo ella, quitándole importancia.

 **-Ya…-** susurró él, dejándole ver que no le había convencido para nada su respuesta, aunque de momento, lo dejaría pasar.

Rey retiró los cristales con cuidado, siendo cada vez más delicada. Incluso el agarre en la mano herida, pasó a ser suave y tierno, al contrario que en la primera toma de contacto. Ben relajó la postura y se encorvó ligeramente, observando el rostro de Rey. Era muy guapa.

 **-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?** – preguntó ella, retirando las pinzas y volviendo a presionar la herida con una venda, esta vez, empapada con suero fisiológico.

Ben se mordió el carrillo. No quería tener que verbalizar que había roto la cerveza en mil pedazos ante la impotencia de verla con Poe Dameron.

 **-¿Tú que crees?** – preguntó él suavemente. El tono de su voz llamó la atención a Rey, que alzó la vista para enfrentarle.

 **-No lo sé** – hizo una pausa. **Dímelo tú.**

Pasaron unos segundos, y el recuperó la postura erguida. Miró hacia el umbral de la puerta y comprobó que no había nadie alrededor, y que la fiesta, parecía continuar.

 **-¿Qué te traes con Dameron? –** preguntó sin miramientos.

Rey, que se encontraba enhebrando el aguja de sutura le miró y frunció el ceño.

 **-¿Cómo?** – preguntó ella incrédula.

**-No sabía que Poe y tú os habíais vuelto tan cercanos…**

**-¿Y eso te debería importar porque…?** – preguntó ella, haciendo uso de su ya clásica ironía.

**-Me has preguntado cómo me hice está herida…**

Rey tragó duro. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para comprender lo que Ben Solo le estaba dando a entender. Dudo en sí seguirle el juego o no. Estaba segura de que lo que a Ben lo que le pesaba era su ego, no el hecho de que otro hombre pudiera conquistar su cama. Tragó y comenzó a suturar. Notó como Ben se removía en el asiento, incómodo. De seguro, debía estarle doliendo mucho.

**-Enseguida acabo.**

Ben se molestó por no obtener de ella la reacción que él esperaba. La observó con sus finos dedos como cosía la herida con maestría. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que la destreza que Rey mostraba suturando heridas no había sido adquirida en un curso de primeros auxilios.

**-Tu esposa es muy agradable, por cierto.**

Ben se tensó y rápidamente, agarró la mano que Rey estaba utilizando para suturar, obligándola a parar. Fijo los ojos en ella, pero Rey no se amedrento. Se deshizo del agarre de su superior, y continuó suturando.

**-No te preocupes. Ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte por mí.**

Esa noche, Ben Solo no pudo pegar ojo. Durante el camino de vuelta a casa, mientras su esposa conducía, le comentó que había conocido a Rey. Alabó las cualidades de la mujer, especialmente su juventud y la preciosa sonrisa que adornaba su cara, por no hablar de la destreza y decisión al proponerse como voluntaria para suturar la herida de su esposo.

Joanne pareció no darse cuenta de la incomodidad de Ben, que se removía en su asiento, intentando adquirir una postura más cómoda. Él solo se dignó a decir un par de comentarios sobre Rey, todos relacionados estrictamente con el ámbito profesional. Por supuesto que su esposa no sabía que era con Rey con quien había viajado a Seattle, y así seguiría siendo. Ben conocía a su mujer, sabía que si era conocedora de la cercanía de ambos, terminaría tirando del hilo y enterándose de aquel desliz.

Poso el dedo índice y corazón de su mano derecha sobre sus labios, y los golpeo ligeramente. Pensó en Rey, y en como ella se quedaba hablando con Poe, muy animada, antes de que él se marchase con su esposa. Se preguntó si, finalmente, Rey pasaría la noche con Dameron.


End file.
